Twins Dare Show: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by Tsukiyonaka97
Summary: A show/place where you could dare/ask your fav./least fav. character anything! The crazier the better of course. Presented by The 'evil' twins, Ame and Tsuki along with their 'family! Submit your dares today! OOC -Completed!
1. Introduction

Twins Dare Show: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Please like it ne….

Warning: anything is possible, anything

Rate: T, please don't pump up the rate

Disclaimer: if I did own khr, I won't be writing this, and Tsuna probably will be dead multiple times (Tsuna: I am soo glad that you did not own this….) shut up Tsuna (Tsuna: hiee!*runs away*)

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the studio, Twins Dare Show-Start!<strong>

Tsuki & Ame: Konnichiwa Minna san! Welcome to the Twins Dare Show!

Ame: Watashiwa Ame, the older twin!

Tsuki: and I'm Tsuki, the younger twin…

Rei: *voice from nowhere* that was soo not good you know….

Tsuki: yeah I know, now get out here and introduce yourself!

Rei: hai, hai….* came out from backstage* I'm Rei, yoroshiku ne! *wink*

Audiences: kyaa!Rei-sama!

Tsuki: great…..you just made another team of fan girls… anyways, we have Yuki-chan there to make the guest come from that machine*pointed at yuki and the machine* from any timeline

Ame: meaning, just anyone! Primo's family, or the Shimon's primo, or tyl characters…

Tsuki: right, you can also dare the author, and us (the author's oc) of any kind of dares

Ame: I really hope that they weren't tough though….

Tsuki: don't complain now. And, send us your dares, just about anything, your questions, and our dearest character will answer them.

*screen appears from above*

Tsuki: err…Yuki?

Yuki: not me Tsuki-chan

Rain: it's me…

Everyone except audiences: creator-san!

Rain: call me Rain will be fine…. And anyway, you could have pm me or review you dares and questions…..just so you know

Tsuki: as usual, our creators always worry too much about these things…. So, submit us your thoughts, dares and questions! And no, we don't have any limit of dares or such, but please, please simplify you dares into less words so we won't have too many words, I believe that readers don't like shows that last soo long with soo many words right?

Ame: oh, and since we don't 'actually' did ask for any permission from khr characters, we basically just drag them here with the machine, so it was actually very dangerous, I must say.

Tsuki: good thing that we are all strong fighters then….

Ame: A ra, I do hope they don't damage our studio...

Tsuki: well, that wasn't possible if they were in one of the rooms...they werent sound proof, but they were actually unbreakable...

Ame: yep!

Rei: Ara ara, being left out isn't fun you know...

Ame: don't you get another team of fan girls to entertain you?

Audience: REI-SAMA!KYAA!

Ame&Tsuki: *covers ear*

Rei: *wink*

Audiences: KYAA!*some of them fainted from blood loss...*

Tsuki: now now audiences, care to shut up and go back to your seats before I *beep*-ing throw you out? *smile, dark aura surrounds*

Ame:good timing to try the sound I downloaded on this machine ne, Yuki-chan?

Yuki:*nods*

Rei: *shaking* *mumbles* she was really scary...

Tsuki: ne Rei-kun~ mind to say that again? *smiles with her weapon on her hand*

Rei: n-no! p-please continue!

Ame:*whistles* Don't be shy to submit you review! The crazier the better! and yes, yaoi, yuri, hentai are allowed, but we wont show much since it was rated T, our creator will try her best to not pump up the rating( the creator is not too old herself xD)

Tsuki: please submit your dares desu! Ja, until next time~ Ciao!

* * *

><p>Hai~ I think I did a not-so-great job on this, so please go easy and give on advice to me to write better ne~<p>

review ne~


	2. Chapter 1

Twins Dare Show: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Please like it ne….

Warning: anything is possible, anything

Rate: T, please don't pump up the rate

Disclaimer: I don't draw, I can't either, what do you think then?

* * *

><p><strong>Another Day in the Studio, Twins Dare Show-Start!<strong>

Every host: Welcome to the Twins Dare show!

Tsuki: Tsuki's here, greeting Fan Girls and boys!

Ame: Ame's here, konnichiwa~

Tsuki: good thing to know that there are actually reviewers…..

Ame: and to think that reborn actually agree to this...

Tsuki: yeah...surprising eh?

Ame: yep~ I guess we can call that a good start ne?

Tsuki: yep…*look at reviews* Ready?

Reborn: just start it already...

Yuki: Hai! Let us welcome… *drum roll* **Vongola Decimo and his Guardians**!

*Tsuna and his friends appear in front of the studio*

Tsuna: ehh? Where am I? (Author's note: that was what I think he will react….)

Tsuki: greeting, vongola decimo.

Hayato: Tenth! Are you alright? Oi woman! Get away from tenth!

Takeshi: ma ma gokudera-kun…

Tsuna: wait, how do you know who I am?

Hayato: ah! She must be a spy sent to kill you tenth! Stay away from the tenth you woman! *pull out his dynamites*

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun! Don't throw t-

Tsuki: wait wait WAIT! Don't scold people before you know anything!And don't bomb the studio! Rei would you mind to explain to them while we continue this show?

Rei: sure my lady* lean down, kiss Tsuki on the hand* ja~ come with me vongola decimo's guardians…*bow down and show them the way*

Hayato: Why should we trust you?

Takeshi: ma ma Gokudera-kun, I am sure there weren't any harm to go right?*smiles*

Ryohei:

Hayato: Teme Yakuu-baka, I must protect the tenth!

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun….I think it was safe to follow them…

Hayato: if the tenth say so….

Ame: you should bring all your guardians with you…

Tsuna: hiee! Where did you come from! Wait you are that girl before…

Ame: …Rei, please also explain to them who we are, and don't mess me and my sister up

Rei: yes my lady~ *goes into a room, everyone follows, including hibari (reborn make some deal with him….)*

*insert a lot of noise and shouting here*

* * *

><p>*mean while…*<p>

Tsuki: *blushing madly*

Ame: err….*clear throat* um since my sister is currently on lala land, I will continue this show….*looks at yuki*

Yuki: ah hai! Next, let us welcome…*drumroll* …**Varia!**

*Varia appears on the studio*

Squalo: VOII! WHERE ARE WE NOW!(author's note: I am pretty sure he will shout….)

Bel: ushishishi…..

Fran: senpai, don't laugh aimlessly….

Bel: ushishishi…who do you think you are talking to? *throw knifes*

Fran: itie….s-

Ame: *clearly irritated* I hate being ignored…. SQUALO! Would you please, PLEASE don't shout, cause the studio was clearly not sound proof. Bel and Fran, don't fight in the studio, you are going to hurt the audiences like that.

*insert a lot of quarreling between Ame and Varia, because it will last a whole chapter to type the whole conversation*

* * *

><p>*after a lot of explaining and shouting*<p>

* * *

><p>Rei: *came out exhausted*<p>

Vongola& Varia: *on the corner ''somehow'' enjoying themselves*

Rei's newly formed fanclub: aww Rei-sama!

Tsuki: I am getting really tired of this….. lets just start!

Ame: our first review is from _Anon_

* * *

><p><em>Twin Dare show, glad to see another writer wanted to write another challenge show. I'm that kind of writer too, so just enjoy the funny moments you create.<em>

_Just so you know, I'm an OC judge... so my short review will be comment on the OC of yours. Rei should be the flirty and "bishounen" type, right? Fair enough for me, just don't throw him into the spotlight too much often or the fangurl would kill him for sure :D_

_The twins... although I enjoy the evilness, but I have seen too many host with that kind of personality... might suggest you change it...more humane?_

_Check the "KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview", and maybe you could learn somethin'~_

_And I'm mysterious~_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: *still in lala land...*<p>

Ame: snap out of it! *throw a bucket of water* and creator-san will answer you questions...

Rain:*a screen came out* to answer your question, yes, Rei is that kind of a character, I do hope that he won't be killed by his loads and tons of fanclub...

Rei: *wink at audiences*

Audiences: kyaa!

Rain: he sure will be killed soon for taking other people's fan... I will make sure not to put him to the spot light too much...and, I will shape Tsuki& Ame's into a more normal personality, thanks for your advice! And of course, I read KHR's Absolutely Anormal Interview, it was a really good show! And funny xDD Thanks for the review!

Tsuki: colddd!*shivers* gotta go first! be back soon ne!*runs to backstage*

Ame: great, she's gone, next, a review by _AbandonWolf3_

* * *

><p><em>-leaves a box of Belgian chocolates and a Gender Bender Bullet [To be used according to the author's wishes.]- <em>

_Yo, Tsuki-chan and Ame-chan~_

_AbandonWolf3 here~! _

_My Dares:_

_Have Shouichi burn all Byakuran's marshmallows in front of the said person._

_Make Tsuna be the seme for three persons.[Mukuro, Xanxus, Hibari]_

_MAke Squalo the host for a day. _

_-AbandonWolf3 signing out._

_P.S. I shall leave a bullet here every now and then. ;)_

* * *

><p>Ame: looks like we got some gifts...<p>

Yuki: *nods*

Tsuna: a-ano...

Ame: what?

Tsuna:hiee!

Ame: great, great...Yuki!

Yuki: hai-desu~ lets welcome *drum roll*...Shoichi and Byakuran!

*The whole studio became gloomy due to Vongola Decimo and his guardians' killing aura*

Tsuki: *changed into a new set of clothes* impressive...

Ame: that...was so...

Rei: scary?

Ame: no...epic.

Rei: oh...

Tsuki: Anyway, Squalo need to be a host for a day, so we will take our leave for now~ Squalo take over!

* * *

><p>Squalo: VOII! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO HERE?<p>

Fran: I believe you need to read these and answer them, senpai~

Squalo: VOII I KNOW THAT!HAND THOSE TO ME!

*after reading the dares*

Squalo: VOII SHOICHI!

Irie: h-hai?

Squalo: BURN ALL BYAKURAN'S MARSHMALLOW IN FRONT OF HIM!

Irie: w-what? you are going to let me do-do that?*stomach aches*

Squalo: VOII!IT WAS A DARE!

Xanxus: *throw wine cup*

Squalo: *got hit* WHAT WAS THAT FOR STUPID BOSS!

Xanxus: you *beep*-in trash, shut up.

Irie: i-if that was a-a dare...then...*takes all byakuran's marshmallow*

Byakuran: My marshmallows! Ne sho-chan give them back ne?*smiles*

Irie:g-gomen byakuran san...*put on fire*

Byakuran: noo give them back!*mysteriously being tied to a chair*

Irie: *burns marshmallow*

Byakuran: nooo!

Irie: b-byakuran-san...

Byakuran: My marshmallows!

* * *

><p>*Rain sent them back to their time because she just can't write the epic scene anymore or her head will explode*<p>

* * *

><p>Squalo: TSUNA!(I think he calls him that...if not tell me and I will fix it) GO SEME THE STUPID BOSS, THE PINEAPPLE HEAD AND THE SKYLARK!(I dont believe he will call anyone by their real name.)<p>

All name mentioned: *stunned*

Tsuna: e-eh? WHY?

Squalo: CAUSE IT SAY SO HERE!NOW GO!

Tsuki: *came out from backstage* first round, xanxus and Tsuna~ *smiles* *kick them into a room*

*everyone heard 'sounds' coming from the room*

hosts and crew members: *is having a difficult time with their noses...*

*a few minute later*

*xanxus came out, limping; Tsuna came out...was that a creepy smile on his face?*

Hayato: tenth! are you alright?

Tsuna: *softly*I'm fine, Hayato...

Tsuki: *smirk* so I caught you in the mood eh... mukuro~ *smiles*

Rokudo: kufuf- *bein kicked into a room*

*another load of moaning and sounds...*

Ame: so loud...maybe we should make it sound proof...I am really going to die right in this spot if my nose don't stop!

Audiences: *security and ambulances' sound was heard... what a bloody studio...*

Tsuki: r-right, they are taking way too long...* knock on door* come out now!

Tsuna: * a creppy smile on face*

Rokudo: *limping, scrowling, cursing in all kinds of language he knew, you know what I mean*

Ame: I-I guess he was releasing all his revenge to them and doing it hard...

Tsuki: * back away* I really think we should stop before Tsuna lost to his insanity...one more to go...h-hibari!

Tsuna: kyoya...*drag kyoya*

Kyoya: *was being dragged by Tsuna* Herbivore...Kamikorosu!*attacks*

Tsuna: *dodge* *went behind Kyoya* Kyoya...*dragged him to the room*

Tsuki: *shivers* scary...

Rei: can't say I don't agree to that...

*a lot of moaning and sounds was heard*

Rei: even though I am a boy, I guess there is something coming from my nose is it?

Yuki: wa...so many blood...

Rei:*faints*

*Tsuna came out smirking(omg) and hibari came out, flushed and blushing*

Ame: he was definately releasing all his stress after all these years of being r*beep* by his guardians...

Tsuna: *still in his world*

Ame: *throws a bucket of water*

Hayato: oi woman! don't do that to the tenth!

Takeshi: ma ma Gokudera...*nervous laugh*

Tsuna: wha- coldd!

Hayato: tenth!

Tsuki: I suggest you to go change into a new set of clothes or you will catch a cold

Reborn: I agree with her, dame-Tsuna. how can a boss be sick if he wants to protect his family? *smirk*

Tsuna: reBORNN!

Ame: hai, hai, come this way~

Tsuki: now I am going back to backstage~ see you~*out~*

Squalo: VOII!NEXT REVIEW FROM _Hanasaku_

* * *

><p><em>Dare:<em>

_Make Hibari act like Tsuna at school for one day and vice versa. _

_Lol that would be funny. Do your best! ^^_

* * *

><p>Squalo: VOII!<p>

* * *

><p>Backstage:<p>

Tsuki: reborn-kun, comehere for a while...

Reborn: what is it Tsuki...

Tsuki: I need you to do this *whisper*

*five minutes later*

Reborn: this should be fun~

* * *

><p>Kyoya: What is it herbivore?<p>

Tsuna: hiee! H-hibari-san!

Squalo:VOII! LOOK AT THIS!

Tsuna and Kyoya: *read the review*

Kyoya: no way I am going to act like a herbivore.

Reborn:*came out of no where* Ciaossu!

Tsuna: Reborn! This is part of you prank right? you know there is no way I can do that!

Reborn: once dame-Tsuna always dame-Tsuna...*smirk* then, do it with your dying will! *shoot bullet to Tsuna*

Tsuna: *got shot*

Hayato: tenth!

Tsuna: *not waking up*

Reborn: *shot a bullet to kyoya*

Kyoya: *got shot*

Tsuna: *woke up, scrowl* get out of my way herbivore...

Hayato: h-hai tenth!*moved aside*

Takeshi: Tsuna you alright?

Tsuna: non of your business, herbivores...

*meanwhile*

Kyoya: *wake up*

Tetsuya: kyo-san you alright?

Kyoya:hieeeee!

Tetsuya: k-kyo-san are you alright?

Kyoya: y-yes...

Tetsuya: K-kyo-san?

Kyoya: y-yes?

Tetsuya: *frown* are you really alright?

Kyoya: y-yes, I am really al-

Squalo: VOII! THAT WAS THE LAST QUESTION! LET ME GO ALREADY!

The whole studio's crew and cast members+hosts: right...

Tsuki: lets spy them on their day of personality change!

Reborn: that was the personality bullet, when you shot two person with the bullet the two person's personality will change...it will last one day~

Tsuki: Time check...10:17 pm! so the bullet will lost it's effect at night! great time~

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day. 7.40 a.m., Tsuna's house<strong>

Tsuki:*to camera* we have reborn-kun to spy on their conversation inside the house~ Ame I am connecting it to you~

**At studio**

Ame: got it!

Yuki: download complete...

**AT SCREEN**

Tsuna: *was sleeping, snoring could be heard*

Reborn: *recording*

Tsuna: *wakes up*

Reborn: *went into the room* a re, early today eh~

Tsuna: yeah infant.

Reborn: I would have been kindly woke you up if you were sleeping~ *pout*

Tsuna: right infant...

**10 minutes later. Kitchen Room**

Ipin: Lambo damen! give it back!

Tsuna: *eating, unaware of the situation*

Reborn: *records without being caught*

Lambo: *took Tsuna's food* haha dame Tsuna, this is mine's now!

Reborn: *smirk*

Tsuna: ...kamikorosu! *fighting, fighting...*

**5 minutes Later. In front of Tsuna's house.**

Hayato: Tenth! Ohayo Gozaimasu!

Takeshi: Yo Tsuna!

Hayato: Teme yakuu baka, don't be too casual to the tenth!

Takeshi: ma ma Goku-

Tsuna: Kamikorosu! (what again? for being noisy...)

Hayato: eh?Tenth?

Takeshi: T-Tsuna?

*insert damages here*

Tsuna: *walks to school alone*

Hayato+Takeshi:* K.O.-ed*

Tsuki: since they are out we are going to record it from here! Reborn you have my word of thanks!*sneak out*

**In front of Namimori Middle. 7.59 a.m.**

Tsuna: *goes in*

Kyoya: *in front of school gate*

Tsuna: *ignores*

Kyoya: *saw some people grouping** walk up to them*

Group of peoples: *saw him coming, no one moves(obviously they were some thugs from another district...)*

Kyoya: *thinks* what am I doing here what am I doing here... *Talk* k-kamikorosu! *in a very, VERY uke-ish way*(basically, his body is ''kindda'' controling him here, cause it was what he always do...but his personality was changed...)

Group of people: *K.O-ed*(my goodness)

**In studio**

Audiences: *nosebleed*

cast and crews: *nosebleed as well*

Ame: I can't take this anymore...*faints*

**Back to school. 12.00 p.m. Lunch Time.**

Tsuna: *goes to rooftop, alone*

Kyoya:*sleeping on top of roof, then heard footsteps*

Tsuna: *sat down and at his lunch*

Kyoya: *thinks* what am I going to do what am I going to do...*walks toward him*

Tsuna: *look up*

Kyoya: w-what are you doing here?

Tsuna: lunch, herbivore.

Kyoya: ...*open mouth, then close it...and then silence*

so basically after this conversation Tsuki was recording a silence lunch period

**After School. 3.00p.m.**

Tsuna:*walks home from school*

Some people at the street: yo little guy who let you here?

Tsuna: *ignores*

some people at street: yo you know who we are? we are the famous *insert_gang_name*! now go to where you belong!

Tsuna: kamikorosu!

**2 minutes later. Namimori Shopping District. Back Alley.**

some people at street: *K.O-ed pretty badly*

Tsuna: *walks home*

**At Tsuna's house. 5.10p.m. Reborn's recording.**

Hayato+Takeshi: *at Tsuna's house, resting*(they were beaten and went to Tsuna's house for treatment and stay there until Tsuna's home)

Tsuna: *came by the living room*

Hayato: How is school today tenth? anyone bully you? you know if they dare to bully you They will have to face me! (so on and so forth)

Takeshi: yo Tsuna! *smiles* you got a lot of strength this morning!

Hayato: yeah tenth! *admires him, shining eyes(?)*

Tsuna: *ignores, went back to his room*

Hayato: reborn-san why is the tenth acting wierd today?

Takeshi: yeah why?

Reborn: who knows?*smirk*

(so lets end this cause this is basically the end of his day...)

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hai! are you happy with the recording? I hope so...Hibari is soo cute...*nosebleeds*<p>

Ame: since she was off to lala land again, I will do this... next review from_ Blueberryxn_

* * *

><p><em>Yay! A dare show! So is it like Truth and Dare? Anyways, here are my dares:<em>

_1. Hibari and Alaude, act like Yamamoto for as long as the author likes. And no hurting, biting, handcuffing etc. people to death either._

_2. Reborn, say one nice sentence of Tsuna. Basically, just praise him._

_3. Squalo, admit that you are a woman and confess to Xanxus._

_4. Xanxus, accept the confession and not kill or abuse (throw stuff at) Squalo for the rest of the chapter._

_5. Author-san, do anything you want to the characters for my last dares. *evil laughter*_

_Thanks and please update soon~ *hands chocolates and cakes to the Twins Dare Show crew* :]_

* * *

><p>Ame: ohh...thanks!*takes cake and chocalate*<p>

Rei: ohh...Hibari and Alaude eh...

Ame: I doubt about that... but...Yuki-chan, kindly transport Alaude here? * smiles*

Yuki: *goes to machine* hai! *activating machine~*

*Alaude appears in front of studio*

Alaude:...

Ame: oh well...*hand hibari and Alaude the review...*

Alaude: Who is this yamamoto guy...

Ame: over there...*point at Takeshi*

Takeshi: hahaha*smiles*

Alaude+Kyoya: no

Tsuki: *back from lala land* a re...*reads review* *smirk* fun~ *goes to reborn* can I have another request?

Reborn: sure, as long as it was fun~(author's note: he always play...so I think he will)

Tsuki: it will be REALLY fun, I promise that...*hand review to reborn*

Reborn: *reads* ohh again huh...*smirk*lets see...if you guys did as she said Tsuna will promise you a full power fight!

Alaude+kyoya: *stare, nods head*

Tsuna: reBORNNNN!

Alaude and kyoya: *look at each other*

Kyoya: ahahahaha!*smiles*

all cast and crew members: *shivers*

Alaude: hahahaha! that was fun!*smiles*

*The whole studio become unimaginable gloomy...*

Tsuki: it's effect is so...

Ame: too much that it make us scared? I agree...

Rei: *nods*

Tsuki: well we will leave them like that...next question is...

Ame: Reborn! say something nice to Tsuna please?

Reborn:...

Tsuki: please? it's just a dare...one sentence is enough!

Reborn:...hmm...alright.

Tsuki+Ame: yeh!high five!*claps*

Reborn: *jump to Tsuna's head* Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna: h-hiee! what is it reborn?

Reborn: You are the best student I ever had...you make me really proud of you!

Tsuna:*shivers*

Ame: err...I guess it was a bit too much...

Tsuki: yeah...

Ame: err next dare!*look at question* Squalo!

Squalo: VOII! WHAT IS IT WOMAN!

Ame: first off, I am not a woman, _yet. _second of all...* hand him review*

Squalo: *look at review* NO WAY I AM DOING THIS VOII!

Ame: oh you are doing this or you want me to show everyone of you dan-

Squalo: *blushes* HOW DO YOU EVEN GET THAT WOMAN! DONT YOU DARE TO SHOW ANYONE!

Ame: if you do it, that is...*whispers* blackmailing succeed~*smirk*

Tsuki: is it just me, or Ame is becoming more and more capable of blackmailing...

Rei: nope, she really is~

Squalo: I-I AM A WOMAN! AND STU-*got wacked* I MEAN XANXUS...I-I-I-I...*got smacked* I LOVE YOU XANXUS!*blushing madly*

Xanxus: what the f-*beep* *smacked on the head*

Ame: *clear throat* before you say anything read this* hand review over*

Xanxus:what is this suppose to mean trash...

Tsuki: means that you can't do anything and accept the confess...and if you do you could get some wine and meat from the base...

Xanxus: *thoughts, nods* I love you too tra-* got hit* S-Squalo.

Ame: since they made up already, I don't think he will be abusing Squalo for now~

Tsuki: anything we want...*deep in thoughts*...Well... I guess I would want Ryohei to act not so extreme for the rest of the chapter...

Alaude and Kyoya: *was back to normal, nods*

Decimo's guardian except ryohei: *was terrified, but nod anyway*

Ryohei: EXTRE-*Was hit*

Ame: no extreme for you!

Ryohei: why? I extr-*was hit again*

Ame: no!

Ryohei: right...*not being extreme*

the hosts: *struggle to be ''normal''*

Ame: I wonder why-

Tsuki: we are so not used to it? trust me, we will over the time...

The hosts: now is the end of the show~

Ame: please submit your reviews to us!

Tsuki: yeah! We will do just whatever request you have!

Rei: yep! and I hope you had fun... *wink*

Tsuki: stop winking at people!

Everyone: ja~ciao~

* * *

><p>Rain: next episode will basically show you sences that was cut off in this chapter, and no, not the ones that we kicked them in, only on how they explain, and hibari's day~because if I type Hibari's day today I will probably explode because of uke-ness and cute ness plus epic-ness...<p>

* * *

><p>hai~<p>

Rokudo being seme-ed scene is from one of the fanfiction I read...

Hibari being seme-ed is from a youtube 1827 manga...

none of them was my own imagination, cause my crazy imagination always set me off topic so I never believe in it...

in part of Squalo's speech I bumb in because Squalo won't know where is the room, and I don't want him to kill them off cause we still need them ne?

and, when hibari was ooc, it was actually his body controling him, cause it was his everyday routline right? so I figure out that the body might memorized his actions... since it always happened to me...

next up!

Cut off scene 1~

~Rei's day of explaining to the Vongola~

~Hibari's Day of personality change bullet~

ciao~ review ne~


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: not done typing side stories….I will publish it when it was done ne…. ^^**

**Disclaimer: No way could I own this, nor will I own it…**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside studio. 7.52p.m. before the show starts.<strong>

Tsuki: it was getting cold here ne...

Ame: yeah... too bad Kaito wasn't here...

Tsuna: *bumped to someone...*ahh! gomenasai gomenasai!

Tsuki: *was being bumped* it's alright...*gets up*

Tsuna: oh it's you! umm I think you mention someone named Kaito? who is he?

Ame: he was another host...though he was always busy...so he won't be here...

Tsuki: yeah...we only calls him when we need him...though poor Ame is-

Ame: don't tell him anything!

Tsuki: hai hai, go to the studio shall we? oh and where are your guardians? I thought Hayato will be always with you...

Tsuna: I sneak out...they will come eventually...*nervous laugh*

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the studio. Twins Dare show-Start!<strong>

Tsuki: Ko-ni-chiwa minna-san!

Ame: Welcome back! we hope you enjoyed the previous chapter...

Tsuki: we will wait till Vongola Decimo's guardians arrive~

Ame: meanwhile...

Yuki: ah yes! lets us welcome...*drum rolls* **Vongola Primo and his guardians**!

Tsuna: ehhh?

Ame: yep~

*Vongola Primo's family appear*

G: what the-*beep*

Lampo: yare yare, what is this?

Tsuki: do we STILL need Rei to explain stuffs?

Ame: believe so...though I don't think it will be that easy...REI!

Rei: hai hai...This way please? I will tell you everything about here...

Giotto: *nods* then, please do...

G: Giotto! don't trust him!

Giotto: but my HI tell me that no one here was any harmful...

Tsuki: sometimes...I doubt about that...

Giotto: what do you mean? *frown*

Tsuki: you will-

Ame: discover this secret once you started here! *smirk*

Tsuki: oh well...yeah

Rei: lets go shall we?*smiles and lead the way*

Vongola primos family: *follows*

Someone that just came in the studio: oi! no one found the tenth yet...I wonder where he went?

Tsuna: g-gokudera-kun!

Hayato: Tenth! OI YOU WOMAN YOU KIDNAPPED THE TENTH! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!

Tsuna: wait gokudera kun!

Reborn: oi Tsuna! controlling you own family member was a boss's job!

Hayato: reborn-san!

Reborn: *smirk*

Tsuna:*to gokudera* ummm...sorry...I didnt mean to sneak out of the house! so please forgive me...?

Hayato: of course! I will never be angry to the tenth!

Tsuna: Thank you Gokudera-kun!

Tsuki: okay okay, now lets begin...

Ame: hai！ a review from _Hanasaku_

* * *

><p><em>Oh cool my dare gets a chapter :D<em>

_I thin I'll drop by every now and then for dares. *looks at Giotto* (cuz god knows I torture him in my fics)_

_Anyway, here's another dare for whenever you want to do it:_

_Have Giotto piss off Alaude, Daemon, Hibari, Mukuro, REBORN, Byakuran, and Xanxus. At the same time. (Its not like I hate you Giotto, it's just that you're so fun to torture ;3)_

_Lovin the show, update soon~ *bribes with cookies*_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: giotto is soo doomed...<p>

Ame: yep!

Rei: *finally came out, exhausted*

Vongola Primo and his guardians: *came out, nods*

Asari: hahaha, I never thought we will meet our descendents!

Fan Girls: kyaa~ REI-SAMA!

Everyone on stage: *cover ear*

Tsuna: *trying to ignore it*u-uso da...

Tsuki: nope, but don't do anything stupid to change the past, they are not wills from your ring...

Daemon: nufufufu~

*the studio instantly became silence becase of the dark killing aura coming from Vongola Decimo's guardian*

Hosts: *no one dares to move*

Daemon: *question mark on head*

Tsuki: *clear throat* f-first up...*shivering*Primo?

Giotto: what? oh and who are those peoples?*point and vongola decimo's family*

Ame: *has a urge to bang her head on the wall* they are your descendents...

Giotto: Really? they looks like us, but they are just kids...

Ame: really...they are really your descendents...

Giotto: I am really curious about the vongola 400 years later *frowns*

Tsuki: umm...they havent been title to become the vongola decimo yet, I think...so vongola nono is still running the vongola...

Ame: anyway, you dares Vongola primo!

Giotto: dares? is this suppose to be a game or something?

Tsuki: a game, yes.

Giotto: hmm?*thinks*I think she is telling the truth, but I got a feeling it was not complete?

Tsuki: so...*hand review to him*

Giotto:...um...

Tsuki: are you ready?

Giotto: umm...no...I cant read this, so could you translate for me? *smiles*

Ame: *sweatdrop* urk I forgot that he don't know english...(author's note: I think he only know italian and japanese...)

Tsuki: *facepalm*

one of the audience: then how did he know what we are talking about?

Tsuki: well because this studio is fill with sound machines which will translate other language to each individual's language to make people understand...if you want to watch how it actually will sound when there werent machines, here it is...*a screen appears*(start from when Giotto asks)

* * *

><p>Giotto: che cosa? e chi sono quei popoli? *point and vongola decimo's family*<p>

Ame: *has a urge to bang her head on the wall* they are your descendents...

Giotto: Davvero? che assomiglia a noi, ma sono solo ragazzi ...

Ame: really...they are really your descendents...

Giotto: Sono davvero curioso di sapere la Vongola 400 anni dopo*frowns*

Tsuki: umm...they havent been title to become the vongola decimo yet, I think...so vongola nono is still running the vongola...

Ame: anyway, you dares Vongola primo!

Giotto: osa? è questo dovrebbe essere un gioco?

Tsuki: a game, yes.

Giotto: hmm?*thinks*che lei sta dicendo la verità, ma ho avuto la sensazione che non è stata completa?

Tsuki: so...*hand review to him*

Giotto:...um...

Tsuki: are you ready?

Giotto: umm...no...Non riesco a leggere questo, quindi si potrebbe tradurre per me? *smiles*

Ame: *sweatdrop* urk I forgot that he don't know english...

* * *

><p>Tsuki: so that was how it is...anyway! piss off Alaude, Daemon, Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn , Byakuran, and Xanxus. At the same time.<p>

Giotto: piss them off? are you serious? who is this hibari, mukuro, reborn, and xanxus?

Ame: ohh...that...there...

In the vongola decimo group: Kufufufufu...calling me?

Ame: yep! and that was Mukuro~

Kyoya: hn.

Tsuki: and this is kyoya~

Kyoya: who give you herbivores permission to call me by my name?*glares*

Tsuki: that ''infant'' you say~ and this is the Hibari we were talking about~

Giotto: seriously? an ALAUDE AND DAEMON DOUBLE? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!*losing his cool*

Tsuna: p-primo...

Tsuki: ohhh...we were not kidding~ and it was our job to fulfill ANY request our reviewer wants~ we will give our reviewers full service, and make sure the dares are all successful~ *smirk*

Ame: and this is reborn~

Giotto: a baby? well it won't be that bad...

Reborn: what won't be that bad?

Ame: and Xanxus eh...

Yuki: hai~ *transport xanxus to studio*

Tsuki: a re...

Xanxus: *he looks like he was about to throw his wine glass to someone while sitting on a sofa*

Giotto: are you kidding me? A SECOND RICARDO?

Ame: yep~ and...

yuki: oh yeah...

Byakuran: *appears*

Giotto: he is...?

Tsuki: Byakuran desu~

Byakuran: a re~ Vongola Primo desu ka~

Giotto: you're kidding me...he doesnt even look like he know to fight...he is too care free!

Tsuki: we will see about that~ and now piss them off!

Giotto: no I am not!

Ame: how about this...*push giotto and he hit xanxus*

Xanxus: trash...*use his gun and shot giotto*

Giotto: *totally lost his cool, running out of the studio*

Tsuki: ohh~ lets tail them!

Ame: yep! and we called all of the peoples mention to get out and scatter around namimori~

Rei: kindda hard but let's go!

Tsuki and Ame: o!

*Ame: went to connect wireless connection to machine, Tsuki went to get camera and out of the studio*

Tsuna: poor primo...

* * *

><p>Giotto: *running with xanxus firing at him*<p>

Reborn: ciaossu!

Giotto: huh? ahh help me!*totally already lost his cool to somewhere...*

Reborn: give me expresso...

Giotto: ahh okay!*runs to a store, buy expresso*(he lost xanxus...for a short while anyway)

Reborn: *waits*

Giotto: *carelessly spill expresso on reborn's suit*

Reborn: you're gonna pay for this...*chases Giotto*

Giotto: *now with xanxus firing at him and reborn firing REAL bullets*

Tsuki: *recording* 5 more to go!

***Meanwhile at the Studio***

G: oi! you are going to get him killed!

Ame: that was what we want to do, right? *smirk*

G: hey! stop it!

Ame: *smirk* till we finish the dare~

**At Namimori Shopping District**

Giotto: *was being chase by two angry people*

Alaude: I will arrest you for destroying public buildings

Giotto: what? it wasnt even me doing it!

Tsuki: *record and broadcast everything*

**At studio**

Ame: Alaude is just like Hibari...

Yuki: *nods*

**At Kokuyo Land**

Giotto: someone save me!* was being chase by a group of angry peoples(you know who they are...)*

Mukuro: oya oya, look who we got here...

Daemon: *mysteriously appears* Nufufufufu...

Mukuro: kufufufufu...*trident is out*

Daemon: oya?

Mukuro: *disappear, and appear on the back of Daemon* kufufufufu... you need to pay for what you did to Chrome...

Giotto: *Tripped on a whole mountain of marshmallows and accidentally cause a fire...*(when was it there?)

Byakuran: nooo! My marshmallows! *turn to Giotto, smiles* You are going to pay for what you do~*dark aura*

Giotto: ahh!*runs into the mist guardian's fight and bump them out of the way*

Daemon/Mukuro: Nufufufu/Kufufufu...*went and chase Giotto*

Giotto: helpppppppp!

Tsuki: oh s-*beep*! run! save you life!

*well it appears that Giotto and the whole gang are rushing toward the camera*

Tsuki: *runs*

Giotto: HELPPPP!

Tsuki: *was being bumped by Giotto, land on the ground, Giotto is currently on top of her, sitting on her, literally, SITTING(imagine how pissed off she is)*

Giotto: a-a re? *touches the bottom that he think was a ''soft land''*

Tsuki: *was being touched, irritated mark begin to form*

The crew that chase Giotto: *back off...*

Giotto: *question mark, but then feels a killing aura underneath him*

Tsuki: Vongola Primo...I understand you are an honarable person...but...

Giotto: *JUST realized that he was sitting on top of Tsuki...*

Tsuki: that does not mean that you could touch me! *kicks him*

Giotto: ouch I am sorry! I didnt know I land on someone!

**In studio**

Ame: *smirk* he just worsen the whole thing

Rei: Yep~ he got a long way to run!

G: What? he just landed on one of your hosts! what could be wrong?

Ame: ohh~ Tsuki is not the type that will snap or get angry easily...

Rei: it was fine that he just land on her, but-

Ame: he touched her...that's what make it worse~

Asari: ma ma! it will be okay~ she is just a girl after all! nothing could get bad!

Rei: I wonder about that...

Asari: *frown* huh?

Rei: last time she snap, which was like 5 years ago, she destroyed the whole east wing of the mansion...

Ame: ohh I still remember it...it was when you and Kaito was arguing at the east wing, and then turned into a dangerous fight...and scared the maids that they reported it to us...

Knuckle: *praying* Amen to Giotto...hope he make it out of there to the maximum!

G: wait mansion?

Ame: yep~

Rei:*sigh*

G: WHO ARE YOU GUYS?

Ame: some company~

G: what company?

Ame: some powerful company~though we were known for accepting singers and bands~

G: *sweatdrop*

Rei: I think she is going to explode anytime now...

G: who?*blink* ah GIOTTO!

**Back to Kokuyo Land.**

Tsuki and other pissed off peoples: bite him to death, arrest him, hit him with hammer, shoot him with gun, torture him, and stuff him with marshmallows(I am sorry...dont know what to say...)

**Back to studio.**

Ame: ahh they're back!

Giotto: *was beaten up and tortured with all kind of illusions*

Daemon: nufufufu I didnt even do anything...

G: what? then...*looks at Mukuro*

Mukuro: kufufufu...not me...

G: then who...?

Tsuki: that's what you get to dare to touch me...

Asari: I never know that you are a mist guardian...hahahaha*nervous laugh*

Tsuki: *mumbles* I was never one to begin with...

Asari: eh? but you-

Tsuki: I know. anyway, next review from _Superjunior24_

* * *

><p><em>HI!<em>

_my dare is haru kissing mukuro_

_Tsune finally say he gay_

_and reborn have to get free hits from everybody._

_Good luck!_

* * *

><p>Ame: haru eh~<p>

Yuki: transport haru here~

Haru: hahi! where am I?

Tsuki: *push mukuro to Haru*

Mukuro: kufufu wha-

Reborn: *kick Mukuro head*

Haru and Mukuro: *their lips lock together, and then they deepen the kiss...*

Ame: *clear throat, blushing*

Haru: hahi what am I doing? I am suppose to love tsuna and tsuna only!

Tsuki: yeah right...next Tsuna!

Tsuna: what?

Ame: *hands review to Tsuna*

Tsuna: hieee!no way I am-

Reborn: oh you are..

Tsuna: hiee! I-I am gay! happy now?

Tsuki: very happy~

Ame: and reborn gets a free hit from eveybody~

Reborn: *Glares*

Tsuki: so~ you students first~ Tsuna~ and Dino~

Yuki: *transport him here*

Dino: a re?

Tsuna: Dino-san!

Dino: oh lil bro'! where is this?

Tsuki: welcome to the twins dare show dino~

Dino: uwah who are you?

Ame: hmm before that your dare...

Dino: wahh!why is there two look alike people here?

Tsuki: never heard of the term 'twins'?

Dino: ohh...dare? what dare?

Ame: give a free hit to reborn!

Dino: wha?noo!

Ame:you got to...*pull out dino's wimp and wimped him*

Dino: uwahh!*unconsciously hitted reborn*

reborn: you're going to deal with me later Dino...

Dino:*glup*

Ame: now for Tsuna...*throws rock to him*

Tsuna: hieee! *dodges* *unconsciously hit Reborn while dodging*

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna...

Tsuna: hiee!

Takeshi: haha this looks fun!*hit reborn*

Ryohei: EXTREME!*hits reborn*

Reborn:*dark aura* you all are going to deal with me after this...

*and so, everyone that was carefree hit reborn, and people that are unwilling were set up by Tsuki and Ame and ''carelessly'' hitted him*

Tsuki: and another review from _Abandonwolf3_

* * *

><p><em>Nufufu...nice job here, you two. And I suggest you shall use the GenderBender Bullet for the next chappie.<em>

_Dares: [Warning: AbandonWolf3 always gets what she wants and don't dare dodge. evil smile here]_

_1. Turn Byakuran into a girl and let Shouichi do him in his/her office. -leaves a packet of Aphrodite Version X[seme bullet]-_

_2. Make the 10th Generation Vongola, including Chrome, to dye their hair according to their flame color._

_3. Maintain a Seme Shouichi Irie in the show for 3 chapters._

_4. Let Hibari bite Mukuro to death, once. :)_

_5. DON'T, I repeat, DON'T make Ryohei become extreme for a day._

_6. Take a photo of Spanner bathing in the shower._

_-AbandonWolf3 signing out._

* * *

><p>Tsuki:*her braclet turn into a gun*<p>

Tsuna: I didn't know you could do that!

Tsuki: of course...every host can do it you know...

Ame: leave shoichi to me! *her necklace turned into a gun, picked up Aphrodite Version X and put it in*

Tsuki: *picked Genderbender bullet*

Tsuna: are you in the mafia?

Tsuki: kindda

Tsuna: *sweatdrop* *thinks*what kind of answer is that?*thinks*

G: ha so you're in the mafia!

Tsuki:...shouldn't you already realize it when I use my flame? okay back to topic...

*bang!*

Byakuran: a re? ohh I am girl!*slightly panic*

Irie: Byakuran...

Byakuran: sho-chan~ what do you want?

Irie: *drag Byakuran to office*

*a whole load or morning and sounds...screamings...you know*

Tsuki: *blushing, and nosebleed*

Byakuran: *came out limping...* I am gonna get you next time sho-chan~

Shoichi: *smirk* we'll see

Ame: seme shoichi is so mature~ and evil?

Rei: I won't exactly say evil...

Tsuki: hmm...oh! Mukuro!

Mukuro: kufufufu...what do you want?

Tsuki: fight Hibari, then~

Kyoya: hn.

Tsuki: ne Hibari fight mukuro?

Kyoya: hn, *to mukuro* kamikorosu!

Mukuro: kufufufu...*disappearing*

Tsuki: hihi~ not so fast~ *deactivate Mukuro's mist power*

Kyoya: *biting Mukuro to death*

**Five Minute later.**

Mukuro: *was beaten up* how did you-

Tsuki: you forgot...

G: oh yeah...

Giotto: wao...so basically without his illusions he can't do anything...

Chrome: M-mukuro-sama...

Ame: yeah...since he cant activate his rings and he cant use illusions...he cant do anything...

Tsuki: but you got a trident though...arent you going to fight with that?

Mukuro: *twitch*

Tsuki: ...you forgot, dont you...

Mukuro: kufufuf-*being wacked*

Tsuki: next! dye their hair huh...Mukuro and Chrome already has their hair as the color...lets get started!

Ame: *came back with orange, red, blue, yellow, green and purple paint(that wont last forever)*

Tsuna: hiee!what do you want to do with those!

Ame: saa~

Tsuki: *take the chance and paint Tsuna's hair orange*

Tsuna: what?

Ame: one down, 5 to go~

Tsuna: what are you talking about?

Hayato: T-tenth! what did you do to the tenth!

Tsuki: *took the chance and paint his hair red*

Ame: nothing~

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun! your hair!

Ame: d-*beep* was discovered~*stick tougue out*

Tsuki: *took chance while they were talking to Ame*

Ame: haha you guys have funny hair now! *laugh and rolling around on the ground*

Tsuna: ahh! when-

Tsuki: while you were talking and arguing with Ame~ *laugh* how can you be a boss if you let people make fun of you so easily?*show bucket of paint to him*

Hayato: t-tenth!

Ame: though, I am surprised that Tsuna and orange blend well...

Tsuki: yeah...oh Hayato look so much like G!

G: *snort* no w...*looks at Hayato* ay...

Ame: surprised? though yellow dont blend well with Ryohei...

Tsuki: looks wierd...

Ame: yeah...lambo looks too bright!

Lambo: Lambo-sama wants candy!

Tsuki: here you go little one*gives grape lolipop*

Lambo: yey!*runs away*

Ame: hm and Takeshi...*looks at him* err...

Tsuki: scary hair...

Takeshi: ahahahahaha...*nervous laugh*

Ame: and his personality just make it scarier...

Tsuki: yeah... hibari is just out of the question, purple does not fit him at all...

Ame : right...next...spanner eh...

Tsuki: cameraing time!*took camera*

Yuki: alright...*transport Tsuki to Tsuna's timeline*

**In the Vongola Base 10 years later(partly because idk where spanner is 10 yrs before...).**

Tsuki: ohh good time ...he was bathing!*aim camera to him while not being caught*

Spanner: hmm? *turn around* hmm I just felt that someone was watching me...nevermind, must be my imagination...

Tsuki: mission complete! *was transport back*

**In Studio.**

Tsuki: got it!

Tsuna: Spanner's picture? how did you get that?

G: what...are you some kind of stalker?

Tsuki: no...I am a spy...I do these works so I wont be killed...*smirk*

G: wont be killed? well you would be killed if you got caught...

Tsuki: if, that is...

Tsuna: but...arent you strong enough to beat anyone in this room?

Ame: well when we are lazy we use blackmail~ save energy alot...

Tsuna: *thinks* that was just more work to do!

Ame: plus blackmailing is more easier to do, than fighting...

Tsuki: right...though I didnt get a good caught on his body...his *beep* was covered and his *beep* was not seen...(don't think too much ==)

Tsuna: now you say it, yeah...the light just covered him...

Ame: so next...Ryohei don't be extreme for one chapter!

Tsuki: I thought we just did it last time...

Ame: no matter~

Ryohei: EXT-*was hitted*

Ame: no extreme!

Ryohei: BUT-*was smacked*

Ame: a no is a no!

Ryohei: fine...*pout*

Both host: *sweatdrop*

Tsuki: did he just?

Ame: yes he did, and you didnt imagine things...

Tsuki: epic...

Rei: I know...

Yuki: *nods*

Ame: umm...next review from _Blueberryxn_

* * *

><p><em>LOL. That was awesome! Looking forward to the next chapter~! *hands the Twins Dare Show crew their favourite<em>

_treats* :]_

* * *

><p>Ame: gifts again~ * took a cookie*<p>

Rei: yeah...* took a candy*

Tsuki: yey~ *took chocolate*

Yuki: *took candy*

Crew and cast: *took anything they want*

Twins: now is the end of the show~ submit your dares and questions to us for the next chappie ne~

Rei: ja~ see you again!

* * *

><p>so long...FYI, Tsuki is not acting evil, she was just angry because Giotto touched her...<p>

and so, they were a bit ooc...or maybe completely ooc...

we will keep Seme!Shoichi for the next two chapter~ review ne~

~Ciao~


	4. sidestory: a notsogood backstage scene

Side story, as promised

* * *

><p>Rei: so here we go….<p>

Tsuna: e-eto, can you first tell us where are we?

Rei: oh….you're currently at the biggest studio in this world…..

Tsuna: wait, this world?

Rei: yep!

Hayato: choto, then this is like a parallel world?

Rei: umm kindda like that….

Takeshi: a-ano…..gomen but I don't understand a thing! Hahahaha….*nervous laugh*

Rei: in short, you were transported here, after this show end you can go home…..

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Rei: I d-

Tsuna: wait who are the girls then?

Rei: they are our b- umm senpais!

Tsuna: senpais?

Rei: ye-yeah kindda like that….

Hayato: tch, so we need to wait until the show is finished?

Rei: hmm…..well you need to wait until the whole show is on its end….

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Takeshi: I guess I got part of it…

Rei: wait I haven't finished yet…. The two girls you saw was Tsuki and Ame…..They're twins and the main host of this show…..

Tsuna: ohh….

Rei: and they were too t- I mean have the reviewer's dare and complete them...

Tsuna: d-dares? like truth or dare?

Rei: umm...not only **like...**but exactly...

Tsuna: ohh...

Takeshi: I dont understand...hahahaha...

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DONT UNDERSTAND!

Hayato:stupid yakuu baka and turf top! basically *white board and hayato with glasses appear* we travel from another parallel world by 40,000FV, got here and land by 100,000FV*so on and so forth(I know it doesnt make sense, bear with me alright...)*

Rei: *sweatdrop* *thinks* my explaination was more simple...what the *beep* was with the *beep*-in FV! what the *beep* do it has to do with this!*thinks*

Others: *sweatdrop*

*after a couple of minutes later*

Hayato: do you understand now?

Takeshi and ryohei: *was in the edge of sleeping...*

Hayato:DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Takeshi: haha...so we fuuuuu and came to this world, then tuuuuump and land, and then shuuuuu we came here, then we need to complete dares like pang! dong! chaing!*add a whole load of cool sound effects here*?

Tsuna: *thinks* I dont understand at all!*thinks*

Rei: *has an urge to bang his head on the wall* okay I guess I can go with that...basically, you came here, do dares, then you can go home!though you will be staying in the apartment before the whole thing ends!

Tsuna: ehh?so we cant go home?

Rei: ahem, after the whole thing till it's last episode.

Tsuna: ehhh?

Rei: enough!

Hayato: you dare to shout at tenth! I wont forgive you!

Tsuna: hieeeee!gokudera-kun!

Rei: what?

Hayato: *throw bombs*

Rei: *sigh* *pull out a ring* open box...* a little bird appears*

Hayato: box weapons!

Rei: *fire was put out, exhausted* so, that's it...

Hayato: you're a rain guardian!

Rei: not really...but lets go with that

Takeshi: haha, same as me!

Kyoya: are you strong?

Rei: yes I am...

Kyoya: fight me.

Rei: hmmm no

Kyoya: *charge*

Rei: *dodge*okay lets go out people's waiting for you guys...

Tsuna: ah hai! *follows out*

Everyone else: *follows either willingly or unwillingly*

**that's it for first part! secong: hibari's day of a personality change bullet...**

* * *

><p>Lets start with him patroling...<p>

Kyoya: *patroling around*

some guy in the stairs: *playing stuffs*

Kyoya: *took a look*

Some guys on stairs: *saw him...some of them run, SOME ONLY*

Kyoya: arent you running like anybody else?

That guy: no, why should I?

Those that run away: *whispers* hey come over here you're going to get beat up! dont tell me you dont know who he was before you came to this town!

That guy: who are you?

Kyoya: ...Kamikorosu! *in a very uke-ish way...again*

That guy: *having mass amount of nosebleed...*

Kyoya: *thinks*why did I say that why did I say that...*talks* *hits him with toufas...*

That guy: *faint and was hitted by toufas...*

*next thing is lunch...*

Kyoya: *climb and sleep on rooftop*

Tsuna: *went in*

Kyoya: *heard foot steps, look up*

Tsuna: *sat down and at his lunch*

Kyoya: *thinks* what am I going to do what am I going to do...*walks toward him*

Tsuna: *look up*

Kyoya: w-what are you doing here?

Tsuna: lunch, herbivore.

Kyoya: ...*open mouth, then close it...and then silence*

* * *

><p>*so that's it! hope you enjoy...I never was an expert in this though...*<p>

and I am alive, just came back from the test...so hard T_T

anyway review! :)


	5. Chapter 3 Part One

Okay back so another chapter here…

and sorry for lateness and this took me two weeks to type(and I am catching up with school work here)

Comment alright?

Disclaimer: not mine, never will…

Warning: oh well any possibilities…what is in your mind, that could happen

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Studio, Twins dare show:start!<strong>

Ame: good day minna!

Tsuki: hi! Greeting audiences!

Audiences: *applause*

Ame: hai special guest today! Our dearest creator, Rain!

Rain: *sigh* how many times- never mind, anyway, since Yuki and Rei have some- err problems so I would do their job….only this time….

Ame: isn't Rei was actually being cha-

Rain: cut out the nonsense, and don't add useless stuffs up, oh look who's here…vongola decimo….

Tsuna: hiee! Who is this!

Rain: great you didn't even know who create this show…..

Ame: ahem…*whispers to tsuna* umm vongola decimo…..please don't make her any more angry than she already was…

Tsuna: HIE-

Ame: *covers Tsuna mouth* shuu!

Hayato: HOW DARE Y-

Tsuki: *covers Hayato mouth* *whispers*now…..we won't want to fight her…..so keep you voice low…..

Tsuna: *whispers* eh…..why?

Ame: don't you get the message she was really mad right now…

Rain: ahem for you to talk at my back and in front of me…..

Ame: w-wait we're sorry we promise that it won't happen anymore!

Tsuna: to think that Ame would actually-

Tsuki: you had no idea how the creator is…anyway shouldn't we start already? You- all of us have been babbling nonsense for like 10 minute…..or more

Ame: ah* got a glare by Rain* a-anyway Review by _Aoi _

* * *

><p><em>Um... could you make:<em>

_Reborn reveal the most embarrassing thing he's done in his life_

_Tsuna admit he's actually female_

_Mukuro put on a pineapple costume and walk around NamimorI in it_

_Hibari will come along in a Hibird suit and Tsuna shall be a Tuna_

_Have them sing the most embarrassing song you can think of_

_While everybody else sits there and laughs_

_I really like your story! It's really funny (⌒▽⌒)_

* * *

><p>Rain: thanks for compliment, and I hope I won't be writing *beep* as the show continues...*sigh*<p>

Ame: creator you sighs alot...

Rain: *glares* I don't need you to tell me that, everyone says so

Ame: *glup* I am sorry creator san!

Rain: call me rain you- nevermind*thinks*stay in control stay in control...

Tsuna: a-a re...

Tsuki: anyway reborn reveal the most embarassing thing you have done in your life...

Reborn: *glares*

Rain: now do it before I shot you...

Tsuna: hiee!

Hayato: ...*jaw drop*

Takeshi: oi oi...

Kyoya: hn~

Ryohei:...extreme(even though he was extreme he won't dare to pick a fight with reborn...no one will...)

Lambo: yare yare...*gotten shot by the 10 years bazooka...*

Mukuro: kufufufufu...

*The scary immidiately spread around the town...*

*Primo's family appear*

G: what is with this aura...this is the first time I ever felt it...

Giotto: G...look right there...

*apparently they are having a...staring(glaring) contest...*

Tsuki: umm...

Rain+Reborn: what?

Tsuki: just so you know, we are still continuing the show, and everyone is waiting for a reply, Reborn...

Reborn: hmph, well I would say that when I was eating maman's food and accidentally bit my tougue...

Vongola Decimo's Family: wow...world greatest hitman reborn bit his own tougue...

Reborn: I am going to get you Rain...

Rain: oh? how so...*smirk* (lets just say he wont be able to get me because of differ world, like us, if you know what I mean...)

Tsuki: I doubt about that but umm next thing! Tsuna tell everyone that you are a girl!

Tsuna: HIEE! but I am no-

Tsuki: just say it already!

Tsuna: ...I am a girl!satisfied?

Tsuki: yes, very too...Mukuro!

Mukuro: kufufufu...*looks at review* *twitch* no

Tsuki: *sigh* just get this over with...*use illusions to create costume*

Mukuro: kufufufu...you think you could-*tries to break the illusion* h-how?

Tsuki: note that I am born with the flame, not like you...

Tsuna: j-just one thing...how old are you?

Tsuki:...all of us here is 14...

Tsuna: HIEE! I never knew!I though you were older!b-but born with the flame?

Ame: you dont need to know that... now...*kick Mukuro out* go walk for an hour or so...

Mukuro: kufufufu...

Reborn: *shot dying will bullet at Mukuro's leg* (at one of the episode reborn shot the dying will bullet to Tsuna's leg and made him jumpy while catch the ball with his...err you know)

Mukuro: *was running on the streets with alot of people laughing and staring at him...*

Ame: okay next...Hibari and Tsuna eh...ohh to make this more fun...*smirk*

Two fangirls that are costume designers: hihi~ let us help you~ *capture target and drag them to one of the rooms*

Tsuna: hieeeeeeeeee(and longer)

Hayato: Tenth!

Takeshi: *nervous laugh*

Hibari: I'll bite you to-*was being bitten instead*

Ame: did I tell you that fangirls are more dangerous?since the fangirl actually want to- nevermind...

Tsuki: lets see...most embarrassing song eh...the creator will think about it while they change...

Rain: yeah, since I dont hear much songs...let see...*smirk* maybe Barbie girl song will do?

Tsuki: let's just say that was the only song we could think of because of lack-of-music-knowledge...

Ame: well yeah, our program was full of japanese songs and not english songs...(sorry...)

*instantly you could hear screams from the changing rooms*

Tsuna: hieeeeeeeee*and more*

Hayato: tenth!

Takeshi: Tsuna!

Tsuki: tsk...I'll be back.*dark aura surrounded her* *mumbles who-knows-what*

Ame: oi oi...*was being glared at by Tsuki*d-dont be too harsh...they're just girls you know...

Tsuki: tsk alright, and to correct you, FANGIRLS, which will do anything to get-

Rain: hurry up, get back fast, I am tired of typing here.

Tsuki: right.

*a load of girl screaming, Tsuna screaming, banging, crashing, and blood...*

Ame: oi...she killed them...

*door open, Tsuki(bloody) got out, with a Tsuna(Tuna) at his back*

Rain: not really, most of them were nosebleed. go get the ambulance, btw.

Ame: I'll go check on Hibari...*went without a response*

* a whole load of banging and crashing, girls scream...you know*

Ame: *came out, with blood of course*

Kyoya: *came out with bloody toufas, but his costume was clean*

Rain: go sing

Tsuna: but-

Rain: NOW.

Tsuna: o-okay, tell us the name!

Rain: barbie girl, now go.

Tsuna:-

Rain:*kicks him to stage* kyoya, go.

Kyoya: who gave you per-

Rain: *kicks kyoya pretty hard to the stage* (sorry, but with all that he pretty much irritated me.)

Audiences: *cheers* Kyoya! Tsuna! Kyoya! Tsuna! *so on and so forth*

Tsuna: sigh I dont know the lyrics...

Rain: *use machines* (well she was the one who created it of course she knows how to use them...)

Kyoya: hi barbie! *covers mouth*

Tsuna:hi ken! *was shock*

Kyoya: you wanna go for a ride?* was use to it now,was letting her do as she pleased*

Rain: good choice kyoya, good choice.*from above, btw...know those auditoriums with a live broadcasters?*

Tsuna: Sure ken!

Kyoya: Jump in!

*and so it all goes like that...with Tsuna as the girl voice, btw, and audiences was laughing...*

Rain: you know, might as well do caramelldansen...hmm...is the embarrassing? idk...*was thinking*

Tsuna: oh I love you ken! * kiss Kyoya(just a peak)*

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(btw, mostly from the 1827 fans)

*the whole studio instantly shakened alot*

Tsuki: isnt it unbreakable?

*Blood splash everywhere...security and abulances was heard...*

Ame: unggh, disgusting...

Tsuki: anyway next...They were suppose to sit there and laugh...

Ame: you didnt see what they did? sit there and laugh, for most of the part, anyway, before they kissed...

Ame: next review from _kuroitsubasa24_

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHA That was hilarious!<em>

_By the way could I make a request?_

_Okay? so here it goes:_

_-firstly gives out my handmade chocolate lava cake~~-_

_okay so_

_No. 1: Make Hayato french kiss Tsuna for at least 3 minutes XD_

_No. 2: Make Takeshi confess to Hayato with the cheesiest line he can use! Oh And Hayato MUST accept the confession~_

_No. 3: Make Tsuna & Giotto play 7 minutes in Heaven (nothing too intense, maybe just a make out?)_

_Hehe that's all I guess ~~ :D_

* * *

><p>*btw, I mute Primo's family at the background because they were talking among themselves*<p>

Tsuki: hehe...Hayato~

Hayato: who give you permission to call my first name you woman?

Tsuki: *ignores* shishi~ french kiss Tsuna...

Hayato: what did you say?

Tsuki: I said...GO FRENCH KISS TSUNA FOR 3 MINUTES!

Hayato: what? tenth? no!

Tsuki: ohh, btw this is said by Tsuna himself...

Hayato: tenth? oh~ then I will do it if the tenth wants it!

Tsuna: gokudera-kun!

Hayato: tenth! *grab him and pull him into a kiss...*

Tsuna: *was shocked*

Tsuki: well lets give them their three minutes...

Rain: meanwhile I will think of...a bunch of cheesy line just incase one wont work *smirk, jolt down whatsoever came to her mind*

Hayato: *kissing, break it so he could breath*

Tsuna: *shock...and fainted*

Rain: oh well...send him to a room and let him rest there...

Backstage workers: *came out and drag him to a room*

Ame: Takeshi-kun~

Takeshi: hmm?

Ame: hey say this to Gokudera alright?*whisper something*

Takeshi: eh? are you sure it will work?

Ame: mhm!( I am try to make the sound out...)

Takeshi: alright...*walks to gokudera*

Hayato: what do you want yakuu baka!

Takeshi: I wish that you were my homework so I could do you on the table!

Hayato: what the f-*beep*!

Takeshi: doesnt work? hmm...do you know karate? Cause your body's kickin!

Hayato: *irritated*

Takeshi: no? ehh...umm...Do you have an eraser? Because I can't get you out of my mind.

Hayato: *blush*

Takeshi: ehh...no again...hmm...Did it hurt when you fell?

Hayato: fell?huh? when?

Takeshi:When you fell from heaven?Somebody call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good!

Hayato: what do you want from me? *was blushing*

Takeshi: nothing.

Hayato: you are throwing those, those...

Takeshi: I am lost.

Hayato: eh? your right here yakuu baka, lost?

Takeshi: yes, I am lost in your eyes, can you show me the way out? haha...

Hayato:*blushing* -s-s*beep* it yakuu baka!

Takeshi: I love you *went behind Hayato and hugged him*

Hayato: wait!

Takeshi: *was undressing Hayato*

Hayato: wha-

Takeshi: *was kissing his neck...and ''doing'' him*

Hayato: T-Takeshi!

Takeshi: Hayato...I need you...

Rain: ahem, wrong time to ruin the moment, but I will take that as a succeed, and go to a room to do it or I will kick you in one and it will hurt because you were still inside...nevermind, just go.

Tsuki: btw...Ame how many pick up lines did you tell him?

Ame: only one...maybe he use those pick up lines before...omg he came up with a lot...

Rain: anyway...Tsuna and Giotto eh...should we give them a closet or a room?

Tsuki: room...I guess...so~lets just kick Giotto into the room Tsuna was in~

Ame: ushishishishi~ agree desu~

Tsuki: you got a terrible laugh there Ame...

Ame: shut up, just making up the mood, way to ruin it Tsuki...*blush*

Giotto: ah, what do you need me for? *smiles*

Giotto fans+G27 fans: KYAAAAAAAAA! GIOTTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tsuki: next time dont do that, or our whole studio will be ruined.

Ame: plus you are killing many peoples there.

G: kill? he didnt even do anything!

Tsuki: look over there then...

*bloody studio with ambulances, securities, and well people fainting and dying because of blood loss...*

G: ...*speechless*

Giotto: hm?

Asari: hahahaha...*nervous laugh*

Alaude: you are arrested for killing so many peoples.

Giotto: wai-

Rain: ahem.

Tsuki: right...*throw him into the room Tsuna is in.*

G: oi!

Ame: now~

*a whole load of sounds...or do you want me to type it out? I think I would...*

Giotto: ha...ha...Tsuna...

Tsuna: G-Giotto...

Giotto: ha...ha...

Tsuna: please...ha...ha...(these are sounds of breathing, btw, not laughing...)

Giotto: unngg...to think that...I would...

Tsuna: ah...aahhhhhhhh! G-Giottooo!

Giotto: I'm sorry...does it...hurt?

Tsuna:...no...ha...ha...

* and so, since the creator is not so good as others in writing these stuffs, so the creator will stop embarrassing herself by stop writing...*

The whole cast and crew: *nosebleed*

Rain:...you know what? I think I would reconsider about making our dearest rooms into sound proof.

Tsuki: please do, or the whole cast and crews would die because of bloodloss.

Hayato: t-tenth...

Takeshi: hahahaha...*struggles*

G: ...wow...

Asari: hahahaha...*nervous laugh*

Mukuro: kufufufu...so someone took my prey...

Kyoya: hmph, I will bite him to death for stealing my herbivore.

*btw, this show is all27, plus all kind of possible pairings with Tsuna.*

Ame: anyway, next interview by _Someone of Importance_

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Just thought I'd drop by! Now, lets get on with what I was gonna say. I wanna see a foursome between Mukuro, Hibari, Tsuna, and Giotto! I'll let you guys choose the place that you want it done! Bye bye!<em>

_~Someone of Importance_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hmm...foursome...<p>

Ame: that's easy, just kick Hibari and Mukuro in.

Rain: good idea *kicks them in*

Mukuro: k-*was kicked*

Kyoya: I-*was kicked*

Rain: is that possible?

Tsuki: yes, with them...

Ame: definately a yes.

*a whole load of sounds again, with a moaning and screaming Tsuna.*

Tsuki: unghh...*nosebleed*

*so...because of the sounds, the whole studio is soo bloody...and with half of the audiences dying and suffering because of blood loss.*

Rain: ...anyway, kick them out.

Tsuki: okay...*goes and open door* hey get!*looks* out...

*they were in the middle of...uhh no I won't say it...but just say this they were all doing ''it'' and Tsuna is full of tears*

Tsuki: uhh...*blush*

Giotto: ah, do you want to join us?

Tsuki: NO!

G:...stupid...

Ame: hopeless...

Tsuki: you should get out now...*blushing*

*now, I wont want to write how they get out, cause Tsuki would surely kill me if I do, writing scenes that embarrass her...*

Ame: ahem, next review by _Blueberryxn_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late review. I blame it on life. -.- Anyways, here are my dares:<em>

_1. From your previous chapter, I can see that Tsuna and co. does not like Daemon Spade so, tie him to a pole or anything and let anyone that hates/dislike him torture him. Anyone. _

_2. Hmmm... Alaude and Hibari, tell me your weakness or I'll use blackmail. Nah. Alaude, you can fight with Primo and Hibari you can fought with Tsuna if you tell me. *evil laughter* and don't say that you don't have any!_

_3. Tsuna and co. and Varia, cosplay as your box weapons. Oh and let the animals out too. For the Arcobaleno, cosplay as your pets. All of you are either in baby or chibi mode. _

_4. Time for my favourite dare! Hosts of the show, do ANYTHING you want to the cast there. The number doesn't matter. _

_Thank you very much and it was an awesome chapter as usual. Please update soon~ :] *hands out favourite drinks this time*_

* * *

><p>Rain: it's alright! I understand, very much actually.<p>

Tsuki: umm Alaude and hibari eh...

Ame: oh, just so you know, we actually found out that Hibari have a sweet soft spot for animals!

Tsuki: soo...blackmail him with hibird if you want...but dont tell him we tell you that...

Rain: just so you know, he hates crowding, so we put him in a different room and t-interview him.

Ame: next go~ Alaude!

Alaude: hn?

Tsuki: tell us your weakness!

*silence*

Vongola Primo and his guardian: *thinks* their asking for a death wish...

Alaude: I will bite you till your afterlife.*handcuffs out*

Tsuki: eh~ no matter! *smirk*

Rain: if you dont tell us here, we would just set the whole studio to see your past through the time machine.

Ame: and no, you can't harm us~cause you are never fated to do so~(if you actually know what I mean, I would give a cookie to ya~ ;D)

Alaude: ...alright, I would tell you...

Tsuki+Ame: oh yeah! high five!

Vongola Family(all of them): *jaw drop*

G: w-wow...

Giotto: they...did something...I...cant believe...

Rain: hmm so what is it?

Alaude: hmph...

Tsuki: btw, you could fight primo if you tell us.

Alaude: hm? * looks at primo*

Giotto: what? when did I agree to this?

Tsuki: so.*ignores*

Giotto: she ignore me!

Ame: Tsuna, I finally know where your personalities came from.

Tsuna: eh?

Hayato: how dare you-

Alaude: hmph, I also have a little kindness toward herbivores.

Rain: make it interesting.

Alaude: alright, I like cute small animals...

Tsuki: hey...did you saw?

Ame: yeah...he just...blushed...

Rain: I am going to *beep*-in *beep* myself if I type these scene again, just by thinking of it makes me shiver...

Tsuki: next we need the Varia...

Ame: oh how I hate them last time our studio was almost destroyed by them.

Squalo: VOII!

Rain: holy-*beep*!*beep* it! *make squalo's voice mute*(with the machine...)

Tsuki: I didnt know we could do that!

Rain: ...it seems like Yuki also loves to torture people huh...

Ame:...she is going to deal with us.

Rain: oh.

Ame: you're not going to stop us?

Rain: I made you as oc doesn't mean I have control over you girl, you have your own mind, brain and resolve.

Tsuki: anyway...cosplay~as your box pets! and acrobaleno cosplay as your pets!

Ame: wasit we got two mist guardian there...

Tsuki: oh yeah...well let them cosplay as the same pet will do right? anyway dress up!

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE-

Ame: or you want our fa- I mean costume designers to dress you up? they would love to...

Tsuna: n-NO! I will dress up myself!(dont test the warth of our audiences)

*after a while later*

*all was dressed up, either willingly, unwillingly, forced to, thinking it as a game, or thinking it as a challenge, or they just scared of hosts and f- costume designers, or was ordered to, or think that it was fun*(you probably know who is who...)

Natsu: Gao~

Tsuna: ah...I am like you now...

Mukuro: kufufufu...you have to keep your promise...

Ame: what did you promise him?

Tsuki: that someone would love to be tortured by him...

Ame: oh, smart move girl.

Rain: acrobalenos are all done, hey lets have a group picture!

*take group picture*

Ame: *took photo * aww...hayato you're so cute!

Tsuki: mm the picture was ruined abit by Lambo but otherwise it's okay...

Hayato: oi woman I am not cute!

Takeshi: ma ma...

Tsuki: and next...*smirk* we need the first vongola guardian's help to do this...

Giotto: what do you need us for?

Ame: oh, we need Daemon actually...could you call him here for me?

G: Daemon? probably around the streets scaring people off.

Giotto: alright, I could call him here...

Daemon: Nufufufufu...what do you need me for?

Rain: what...physic?

Tsuki:...probably...

Ame: anyway are you forgetting something?

Tsuki: oh yeah...*smirk*

Daemon: Nufufuf-*was tided to a pole, illusion-ly*

Tsuki: hey vongola decimo and Guardians...remember about the gift I was going to give you? here it is...

*Killing aura sppead the room, heavily...*

Hosts: *no one dare to move *

Audiences: *freeze, glup*

Daemon: Nufufufu...do you think this illusions can chain me? you're wrong...*try to struggle it off...* wha- how?

Tsuki: hmm level A class Hell ring...*show ring*

Daemon: what is that...

Mukuro: kufufufu...how did you get that...

Tsuki: by blood.

Tsuna: *in HDWM* lets go...

Tsuki: we-

Ame: hosts will join too...

Rain: and me...

Tsuki: for making our mostloved character to suffer...

Ame: and mess up with the vongola history...

Rain: *thinks* wow...the warth of my oc...not bad...*thinks*

Audiences: we want to join too!

a fangirl from 27: cause he made Tsuna suffer!

a fangirl from 00: cause he made Enma sad!

a fangirl from 96: cause he process chrome!

a fangirl from 80: cause he almost made Takeshi died!

*and so, particularly everyone(except for primo and his guardians) attack him, so bloody that there were a blood flood inside the studio*

Giotto:...why did they hate him so much?

G: I dont know! but I had to admit, they did a pretty good job on it.

Giotto: G.

G: just saying.

Rain: we will be back after the commercial break! Stay tune!

* * *

><p>too long, so we will put it in different chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Tsuki: welcome back!

Ame: yep! And now, next group of reviews….

Rain: yes, next review from _Abandonwolf3_

* * *

><p><em>I am back and I believe you did a nice job keeping Shou-chan seme. Since I love you people, -leaves a basket of sweets-<em>

_Oh. I want the picture [Spanner] hanged in a frame, okay?_

_DARES:_

_1. Make G. and Asari French kiss._

_2. No cigarettes for G. for a day._

_3. Steal Alaude's handcuffs and lock him to the headboard._

_4. Let Daemon rape him._

_5. Let Giotto watch the whole thing._

_6. Make Ryohei and Chrome switch bodies for 10 minutes without Ryohei saying EXTREME. If he does,whack him in the head._

* * *

><p>Tsuki: *whistles* now I must say, EXTREME review xDD<p>

Ame: Spanner's picture eh, of course! I will do it right away!*went to put frame*

Rain: shou-chan eh? Well we don't have much reviews for daring him…..

Tsuki: yeah…oh…G and Asari? Mm…..

Rain: right, lets see….G!

G: what?

Tsuki: lets be straight then! let you kiss!

G: what?

Ame: with it was done!*show picture with frame*

Asari: *struggles*

Tsuki: we mean you need to french kiss with Asari.

Giotto: G. you didnt tell me that-

G: no NO! we have nothing! absolutely!

Tsuki: oh yeah, and no smoking for you G.

G: what?

Giotto: it's bad for your health anyway.

G: Giotto!

Giotto: it was just one day anyway, stay healthy for one day then.

Tsuki: hmph.*kick Asari*

Asari:*tripped* whoa...

G: w-wait!

*Asari and G kissed, accidentally*

Audience: aww...

Tsuki: and then they stupidly deepen the kiss, and then french kiss started...

Giotto: G.

G: ah... oh no way!*broke the kiss*

Asari: ahahaha...*struggles*

Giotto: so.

G: that was not what you think it is! really!

Tsuki:yeah right, next!

Ame: done~

Tsuki: lets see...oh we got hidden camera there! lets see how you chain him...*open tape*

Ame: ah that don-

(inside this all of them were recorded, I dont want you to mess up on reading or it would be confusing...)

***screen appear***

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

*a slight fighting scene appear*

Ame: ah...you would never beat me~

Alaude: what do you want...

Ame: *chuckle* I want...YOU...

***pause the tape***

Tsuki: it sound wrong in so many ways...

Rain: I got to agree, what do you mean you want him?

Ame: hey I just want to get him cuffed!

Tsuki:*roll eye*whatever

***start tape***

Alaude: what do you mean...

Ame:*chuckles* let me do it~

***pause again***

Tsuki:...I have nothing to say

Rain: it just sound so wrong...

Ame: shut it *blush* I dont know what to say and the word ''it'' just came to my mind!

Tsuki: and here everyone is still speechless eh...*sigh* continue...

***start***

Ame: *necklace turn to a long chain*shishi~*throw chain*

Alaude: *was tied* what-

Ame: *took his handcuff and cuff his hand on a headboard, enough to make him bend his knees*

Alaude: I-

Ame: didnt I tell you?I want you...*tear off his shirt*

***pause(unfortunately) again***

Tsuki: what are you exactly doing there?

Ame: well you will want him to be sexy no? how would Daemon going to rape him if he was not attractive?

Tsuki: ...good point there actually

***tape start***

Alaude: uhh...*blush* what do you want to do with me herbivore...

Ame: hehe...I need you to tear up a bit though...*put on tear drops extra stength*

Alaude: arghh...* the tear drop is actually a bit sour so it would force real tears out*

Ame: hmm good my job is done...

***ends***

Tsuki:...well why do I think that you have already raped him before Daemon even did anything?

Rain: yeah...

Ame: oh just shut up and end this quickly.

Rain: mentally raped him...oh well at least they were back to normal...*looks at them, then audiences* wait what the-

*the whole audience seat was fill with blood, literally(thanks to Ame anyway)*

Tsuki: anyway Primo! do you want to see the weak side of Alaude?

Giotto: really? of course!

Ame: *smirk* oh ready? but first we need Daemon...

Daemon: Nufufuf- *was kicked to the room*

Tsuki: uh oh lets see now~*smirk*

Rain: *activate the machine and the hidden camera in room* okay hidden camera live broadcaster!

**Hidden camera activated. Scanning Room.**

Rain: just start already!

**Clear. Recording start.**

Rain: stupid machine...

Tsuki: and who is the one that creates it...

Rain: shut up.

***In the screen***

Daemon: Nufufufu...why am I here...

Alaude: unghh*struggles*

Daemon: Nufufu..who is there...*walks over*

Alaude: wait don-

Daemon: *was stunned*

*here is a brief description...

Alaude was flushed, shirtless(and he was hot, definately), tearing up a bit, sitting in a sexy position, and was cuffed

more brief, everyone would go gay for him like that(just have your imagination go wild and you would definately get the image)*

Alaude: uhh...

Daemon: Nufufu...would you like to have fun? *smirk*

Alaude: uhh...*teary*

**in stage.**

*audiences was definately nosebleeding, host and crews are also nosebleeding*

Giotto:...*speechless*

Decimo and Guardian: *either fainted, nosebleeding or jaw drop*

Primo's Guardian: *speechless and jawdrop, on the edge of fainting*

**Back to the hidden camera**

*insert lemon here*(I dont want to write it...it would be too extreme for myself...)

Alaude: uhh...it hurts...

Daemon: Nufufu...your first time is stolen by me...

**Back to Stage**

Rain: okay that was enough, and since our primo's family is having a mental shutdown for a while we would not do their request for 10 minutes or so...

Tsuki: yeah...chrome and Ryohei need to switch...

Ame: yep! Ryohei switch role with Chrome!

Chrome: e-eh...

Ryohei: EX-*was whacked*

Tsuki: no extreme!

Ryohei: EX-*was whacked*

Tsuki: I say no! and act like Chrome!

Chrome: EXTREME!

Tsuki:...okay that was wierd

Chrome: *blush*

Ryohei: o-oh alright...*timid*

Tsuki: unghh this one is more extreme...*was nosebleeding*

Ame: o-oh...next review by _Bishi-bishi_

* * *

><p><em>AAAWWWW... And I was looking forward to the 3rd chapter...<em>

_Well, goodluck in updating! xDD looking forward to the dares_

_OOH OOH! Can I make a dare? IMMA BIT HYPER NOW!_

_Make Giotto drink a LOOOT of fizzy juice or soda and make him eat CAAAKE! MAKE HIM VEERY HYPER! THEN MAKE HIM SING MELTDOWN BY KAGAMINE RIN FROM VOCALOID! The song's awesome BTW xDD_

_Then after that, switch Tsuna and Giotto's position! Tsuna will be Primo and Giotto will be Decimo! MAAAYHHHEEEEM! REBORN TRAIN GIOTTO!_

_WHO WANTS PIE! AND CAAAKE! AND PIZZA! *gives food to Twins Dare Show staff* and oh! an espresso for Reborn!_

* * *

><p>Rain: oh a sugar high eh, and I love Meltdown by Kagamine, to tell the truth I am a fan of the Kagamine Twins.<p>

Tsuki: definately! though they have sad past in the songs...

Rain: and that was what I like about it. Giotto better not ruin it for me or I would torture him to death. you know what is so Ironic?

Ame: what?

Rain: I am actually listening to Meltdown right now...

Ame: wow...I bet you just made it by chance.

Rain: in the middle of downloading it when I was typing...

Tsuki: anyway Primo!

Giotto: yes?

Tsuki: enjoy~ and well after all that you have to sing a song...

Giotto: *eye on the sweets on table* thanks.

Tsuki: eat up!

Giotto: *eating*

*a few minutes later*

Giotto: oh I am full...

Tsuki: oh no you didnt drink the soda and juice...

Giotto: I never saw those before, what are they?

Tsuki: oh why dont you try?*smile and grab the juice one by one and the soda one by one and force all those juice down his throat*

Ame: I often wonder how they would not choke and just let it be...

G: oi!

Asari: oi oi...

Knuckles: stop that now your going to kill him!

Tsuki: tsk, after this*still forcing down all those water in his throat* there done

G: oi Giotto! your okay?

Giotto: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*hyper mode* *he begins to jump around*

G: oi oi what the f-*beep* (is the word invented yet in his time?)

Tsuki: now Giotto! do you want to do something?

Giotto: yeah!I would DEFINATELY!

Tsuki: great now go sing the song...

Giotto: heck yeah!(''heck* is not a godd*beep* curse word so yeah)

**On the stage, with other hosts and guest at backstage.**

G: is he okay?

Rain: oh dont worry...now*push a button* this should do

Giotto: VROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!(what the?)

Audience: *shouting his name*

Giotto: Machi-Akari hanayaka e eteru matsui yo tsumekasa Mesu Menai gozen niji subete ga kyuu sokuni kowaru...(I am typing this through hearing...)

Rain: not bad, a little off.

Ame: yep!

Giotto: tobi-konde mitai to...omou ou~ Mashiro ni kioku toka sarete kieru...

G: surprizingly he had a good voice

Asari: ma ma!

Giotto: kitto sonna~ sekai daa...aaaaaaaaaa...*music ends*

Audience: *applause*

Giotto: oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rain: that would be enough...

Tsuki: *pours a bucket of water over Giotto*

Giotto: what are you dooooooooooooooooooooooooing?

Tsuki: not enough huh? oh yeah...*got a big bottle of water* you gotta drink this down...*force the water through Giotto's throat*

Giotto: mmph!

G: stop that now! your going to kill him!

Tsuki: ah there done...*throw buckets of water over Giotto's head*

Giotto: colddddddddddd!

Ame: go change then...

Giotto: *ran backstage*

Rain: next one...primo as decimo and decimo as primo

Tsuna: what?no wayyyyyyyyyyy!

Reborn: dame tsuna would always be dameTsuna...

Giotto: so I would switch role with decimo and be trained by the acrobaleno there?

Tsuki: yes...and so, another day starts?

Ame: no Tsuna's scene, he already failed anyway(sorry about that). so tomorrow! will get a hidden camera scene, again! *audiences cheers*

**Another day here.**

**Tsuna's house. 7:58a.m.**

Tsuki: yes reborn is having the hidden camera again in the house~and I am going to record it in his school life. (again, ''un''fortunately)

**Reborn's camera.**

(just so you know, giotto dye his hair brown and wear contact lens, and it took us a loong time to get that done, so he fooled Tsuna's mother, obviously)

Reborn: *went into room*

Giotto: *sleeping*

Reborn: Dame Giotto, wake up

Giotto: unghh...five more minutes...

**On Stage.**

Ame: wow...Giotto also says that...

G: hmph, he always does when I go wake him up.

Asari: last time he wont wake up G throw a bucket of water on him...

Daemon: Nufufufufu...I wonder how decimo's guardian are going to deal with his childness...

Rain: for that...you gotta see for yourself, wont ruin anything*stick tougue out and wink*

G: *frown* why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**Back to Giotto and Reborn.**

Reborn: *kick him out of bed*

Giotto: aw!

Reborn: get out before I shot you with bullets.

Giotto: h-hai!

**In stage.**

G: he was good...

Asari: hahaha!he manage to get him out!

Rain: change camera!*change view to Tsuki's camera*

**In front of Tsuna's house. 7.59 a.m.**

Hayato: ohayo J- Primo-san!

Giotto: no...call me Giotto...

Hayato: no!I insist!

Takeshi: hahaha! ohayo!

Hayato: yakuu baka give some respect to him!

Takeshi: ma ma! Anyway we should go before Hibari-san bite us to death!

Giotto: okay...*ran with them*

**At school. 8.00 a.m.**

Kyoya: your late herbivores...

Giotto: oh?

Takeshi: ma ma please dont bite us to death...

Hayato: tsk! I would protect Primo-san with all I got!

Giotto: no...really...*sweatdrop*

Hayato: *pull dynamites*

Takeshi: ma ma! please let us go or we would be more late Hibari-san!

Kyoya: hn, your free to go for today. I would bite you to death next time I see you.

Giotto:...*thinks* so much like my own guardians*

Takeshi: hey lets go!*ran*

Giotto: ah...*ran with him*

Hayato: oi wait! tsk!*ran*

**Lunch. 12.00 p.m.**

Giotto: where do we go now?

Takeshi: haha! we eat! lets go to the roof!

Hayato: tsk! stealing my words...

**Rooftop. 12.10 p.m.**

Giotto: wow...this is tall...the school is bigger than my mansion...

Takeshi: haha!

Hayato: tsk tsk! give some respect yakuu baka! Primo-san lets eat!

Giotto: alright...

*and then they eat, with explosions and laughters...*

**School Ends.3.00 p.m.**

Takeshi: hey can I eat at your house today?

Giotto: oh? why? plus, it's not my house, it's decimo's...

Hayato: tsk why do you want to?

Takeshi: cause I havent been over for a while! xD

Giotto: I think it was okay...

Hayato: if Primo-san say so...then I would go too!

Giotto: please dont call me that...

Takeshi: ja ne! then see you tonight!

Hayato: yeah Primo-san! we will arrive shortly!

Giotto: h-hai...

**Tsuna's House. 7.00pm**

*door bell rings*

Nana: hai! coming! oh it's you guys! Tsuna's upstairs~

Takeshi: Tsuna? he's G-

Hayato: shut up! we will be upstairs then Tenth's mother!

**Tsuna's Room.**

Giotto: ah welcome!

Reborn: Ciaossu!

Hayato: primo-san! reborn san!

Takeshi: Giotto! Kid!

Giotto: hey...wanna do homework first?

Takeshi:oh yeah!

**30 minute later.**

Nana: dinner's ready!

Giotto: hai lets go...

Takeshi: haha!

Hayato: tsk! lets go primo san! ^^

**and you should know what happen in dinner and night they sleep! xDD sorry too lazy to type cause it's boringg...**

**on stage.**

Tsuki: aww Reborn didnt train Giotto...

Ame: he's the first after all he knows everything...

Rain: true to tell, that was right...

Tsuki: next review from _TheParadoxicalOtaku _

* * *

><p><em>Hmms, have the whole gang take part in some kinda circus, lion tamers, tightrope walkers, clowns that kinda things! :D You have just made my day! -Hands out<em>

_marshmallows- None for Byakuran though! :3_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: wonder if they can do it...<p>

Ame: ohh truely they can!

Rain: okay minna! lets have them dress up first! *smirk*

Tsuki: ohh we dress them?

Rain: well if you want to let those crazy designers...

Ame: I will rather have them do it.

Tsuki: me too.

Rain: aww no fun at all~~ *pout*

*silence*

Ame: what the?

Tsuki: omg the world is ending!

Tsuna: what did I just saw?

Hayato:...*too shock to say anything*

Rain: great braindeath again...seriously am I that scary of a person?

Cast and Crews: *thinks*your seriously scary of a person

Ame: ...well first lion tamer would be Tsuna.

Tsuna: hiee!why me!

Tsuki: *throw him into a room full of lions*

Hayato: wait what are you doing woman!you're going to kill tenth! I am going to save him!

Ame: wait, isnt Tsuna your boss? have some faith with him man...

Tsuki: yeah, that's right. your boss is strong too...

Hayato: that's right...alright! gambatte Juudaime!

*you could hear screaming in the room*

Rain: next...Tightrope walker!alright here it goes...who is going to do it?

Tsuki: it would either be Hayato, Takeshi, or Ryohei.

Ame: hmm...I vote for Hayato!

Ame: alright then, I think Hayato is suitable after all...Hayato~

Hayato: what-*was throw to a tightrope on top of the river* what the *insert_alot_of_colorful_words_here*

Tsuki: you know Tsuna is working too, so do it...

Hayato: I would do it for the tenth!*begin walking*

Ame: wow...he's good.

Tsuki: next...Takeshi and ryohei would be a clown?

Rain: it would be okay though, and oh mukuro and chrome for flying Trapeze!

Ame: yey! I love that! my favorite circus preformance!

Rain: yeah right.

Mukuro: *twitch* no way I am letting my cute little Chrome do it.

Chrome Mukuro sama...

Tsuki: too bad-

Ame:-so sad

Rain: cause you have to, now go *kick them to the stage*

Takeshi: oh?* was in a clown costume*

Ryohei: EXTREME! *was in a clown costume*

Rain: we need one more for Hibari-san...

Tsuki: yeah, kyoya eh...

Ame: oh I know! fire breather!

Kyoya: I-*was given a fire and a bottle of wine.

Tsuki: there you go, the whole circus is complete,go preform...

*the whole preformance with accidents...*

Hayato: che!* was cover was bruise*

Tsuki: next review by _Hanasaku_

* * *

><p><em>ah it's cool. Midterms ARE coming up and all *glares at readers complaining*<em>

This is one of the times we writers have an excuse to be late. Study hard and get into a good college. I'm cheering you on! :3

* * *

><p>Rain: thanks for understanding...<p>

Tsuki: yep! but even if it was midterm she would still write...

Reborn: you never study anyway. maybe I should shoot you.

Rain: school tests are easy you know! well not for english and biology though...

Ame: and spanish, dont forget that.

Rain: yes, being multilingual is a pain too. I think I am going to take chinese for the next term.

Tsuki: who knows if they let you or not.

Rain: though I envy my friend, the school she want to transfer too got japanese program! how I wish I could go there...

Ame: you said that you were multilingual, how to count them?

Rain: just as many as you know.

Tsuki: oh well...

Tsuna: let me out!*was still in the room*

Ame: ah we forgot him!

Tsuki: omg dang it *went to open door*

*saw lions*

Tsuki: Tsuna where are you!

Tsuna: over here...* was playing with lions(?)*

Tsuki: *dumbfound* right, now come out of there...*lions attack here* shoot that man.

Tsuna: HIEE!TSUKI GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Tsuki: why?* tilt her head*

Tsuna:lions going to attack you!

Tsuki: like they can...*shoot lions with revolver*

Tsuna: you-

Tsuki: get out now, and those were paralyzing shoots, we're going to return these to the zoo.

Rain: hey! are you coming out or not!

Tsuna: HIEE! coming right away so dont shoot me!

Tsuki:...no one says to shoot you...

Tsuna: *ran out to the stage*

Hayato: tenth! I am glad! did you beat those lions up?

Tsuna: no...Gokudera-kun, I am suppose to be a lion tamer, not a fighter...*sweatdrop*

Hayato: oh right! gomen tenth!*banging his head on the floor*

Takeshi: ma ma gokudera-kun!

Ryohei: EXTREME!

G: they were like us...

Giotto: yes, those were our descendents after all.

Asari: hahaha!

Daemon: Nufufufu...I hope that the vongola is a powerful familia...

Mukuro: kufufufu...*twitch*

Daemon: especially you, nufufufu...

Mukuro: oya? I never want to be a guardian...

Tsuki: okay! this is the end of the show! and we thank all of the reviewers that was kind enough to send us gifts!

Ame: yep! oh marshmallows...I wonder how Byakuran will react if he knew there were marshmallows here?

Rain: he would whine.

Tsuki: surprisingly I could imagine that.

Ame: send us your reviews! ja~ Ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN VENDICARE<strong>

Byakuran: achoo! I wonder if I was sick?

* * *

><p>review ne~<p>

sorry for lateness! I got on some ''problems'', lets see, project, hw, and sick people.

high school life is busy X(

oh yeah, I stop here because the next batch of reviews arent suppose to be here, and it was suppose to be in the next chapter(cause technically this is still the 3rd chapter.) so stay tune for the next chapter and see if your review was mentioned? na every single one of them would be mentioned... meh

tell me if there were grammar errors, cause I found alot of those on the chapters I submitted...

see you next time!


	7. Chapter 4

Another chapter! Yeah! Hooray for surviving until the 4th chapter xD

Disclaimer: will I? no.

Warning: longest chapter ever. seriously, alot of things here...

sorry for extreme lateness!

* * *

><p>Tsuki: oh don't we have a newbie today?<p>

Ame: yeah and kaito's coming back! xD

Tsuki: and Yuki…..

Ame: where's Rei?

Tsuki: he's still on the run, plus he won't dare to show up here because Kaito's in today

Ame: aww…..

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Studio. Twins Dare Show: Katekyo Hitman Reborn-Start!<strong>

Tsuki: Hey minna konnichiwa!

Ame: Welcome to another day of Twins Dare Show!

Yuki: I am back! Konnichiwa!

Ame: Rain went back to her office (we were saved!) but we did have fun with her though…

Kaito: Minna Konnichiwa…..

Ame: he's Kaito! He's one of the hosts that likes to go around and won't attend…..

Kaito: this is not my problem. I just came here to find Rei…..

Tsuki: just so you know he won't attend today. What makes you angry anyway?

Kaito: oh, he took away one of my jewels and a pair of precious earring, if it was another I won't mind, but he took away the ones that one of my girl friend gave me.

Ame: *dumbfound*

Tsuki: wait…..isn't your girlfriend…..Ame? and one of them? How many do you have?

Kaito: …I-

*slap*

Ame: *teary*

*vongola decimo and guardian came in*

Tsuna: *saw Ame* hiee she's crying!

Hayato: hmph tenth serve her right!

Ame: * teary* *shouts* you...*cries*! *runs backstage*

Tsuna: hiee!

Kaito: Ame wait-

Tsuki: you are going to my office next, you have alot of explaination to do.*glares*

Tsuna: Hiee!she's scary...

Kaito: why? I didnt did anything wrong...

Tsuki: *ignores* oh…..anyway we got a new host today! Let's welcome Hoshi-chan!

Hoshi: Konnichiwa ne~ I am new here so yoroshiku~ *bow*

Tsuki: ma, ma. anyway lets start!

Hoshi: so I got permission from Tsuki-chan to do our first dare! yey! first dare by_ Alice_

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to try and dare them too~<em>

_Konnichiwa I am Alice de Luna, Alice for short :D_

_I dare u too... meet characters from other mangas/animes! (Any and as much you'd like)_

_This better be quick cuz I have a date with Break-sama~_

_If you don't do what I dare u to do, my partner here and I (who is Sogou Okita from Gintama aka super sadist)*puuls him closer* *both smirk evilly* will make sure you end up like Gil and Oz from Pandora Hearts getting raped by me and fangirls ~ *gin from bleach like grin* okay?_

* * *

><p>Ame: *came back from backstage, no teary anymore*<p>

Tsuki: you alright?

Ame: I am...

Tsuki:...okay

Hoshi: first of all, sorry cause we didnt put your full name, strangely whenever the creator saves the file the name would disappear...

Tsuki:and now I know why the author send us this list...

Ame: this is going to be long...

Kaito: is the author crazy or something? sending us this 300 characters names from 250 animes...*recieve alot of glares* ahem...

Hoshi: this is really long...we would last a whole chapter just doing this...

Tsuki: fine we would pick three animes and then we will be done...here, Naruto first!

Ame: hmm...vampire knight second then...

Kaito: I dont know, let the newbie choose...

Tsuki+Ame: *glares*

Hoshi: me? the whole list is a bit crazy...is there an anime that was similar to KHR?

Hayato: another woman? and who are you!*point at Kaito*

Hoshi: I am not a woman...(she is underage)

Kaito: non of your business.

Takeshi: ma ma!

Ame: *sigh* this girl here is Hoshi, and that guy there is Kaito...

Tsuki: I am so glad that you just realize them.

Kaito: who are you calling that guy Ame...

Ame: *glares* shut. up.

Hoshi: maybe black butler would do.

Tsuki: hmm alright first~ Yuki!

Yuki: hai! we got Naruto's character here...

Tsuki: lets see...*see list of Naruto* holy *beep* naruto sasuke sakura 3 yrs before and after, kakashi, team 8 and other teams? and all generations of hokages! what the heck is she thinking!

Ame: I think she wants the akatsuki here too...

Kaito: they are dangerous, so Decimo be careful.

Tsuna: HIEE!WHO ARE THEY!

Reborn: yeah who are they? what is naruto anyway?

Tsuki: Naruto is someone's name...

Kaito: hmph. and you could challenge him if you want. he's strong by the way.

Tsuki:*glares at Kaito, sigh* I don't think it was a good idea to call him strong...cause he is dead meat now, dead meat

Reborn: fight him DameTsuna

Kyoya: hn?

Mukuro: kufufufu...*summon trident*

Hayato: I would follow tenth!

Takeshi: this seems fun!

Ryohei: extreme fight!

Tsuna: HIEEE!

*Team 7 arrives*

Naruto: a re? where are we dattebayo!

Sasuke: *in defence position*

Sakura: why are we here?

*3yl team arrive*(a broken team...)

3yl Naruto: hmm what was I here for?

3yl sakura: ahh I remember now...this interview thing eh...

3yl Sasuke: ...

(all these 3yl character was pulled out during the fight...for naruto to get to sasuke?)

Hibari: Kamikorosu.*charge*

Naruto: ehh! why are you attacking me dattebayo!

Mukuro: kufufufu...you seem strong...*create illusion* *to sasuke* lets see if you are really strong...

Sasuke: what the- illusions? ...sharingan!

Mukuro: kufufufu...what kind of eye is that...a new kind of eye eh...

Sasuke: you got a unik eye there, it wasnt byakugan or sharingan, who are you!

*put up a music failure kind of sound*

Tsuki: wait! dont fight here!

Sasuke: who are you now?

Mukuro: kufufuf-*Tsuki throw a whole bucket in paint on his head*

Tsuki: deactivate your illusion or I would do it for you.

Mukuro: kufufufu...try me

*insert_bloody_images_of_the_twins_''fighting''_Mukuro*

Tsuki: *insert_colorful_words_here* Yuki!

Yuki: hai! *deactivation ring* (no such thing I just make it up)

Mukuro: I thought your going to use your own rings.

Tsuki: it cost loads of energy.

Yuki: plus, deactivation ring are created by Rain-sama, and only can be used in the studio.(you figure out it work with the machine? here a cookie xD)

Sasuke: who are you and where are we!

Naruto: help me dattebayo!

Ame: and you call yourself a ninja...

(I doubtfully think that Naruto would win over Hibari...nope I dont think so xD)

Tsuki: we just need you to meet them and be friends...or you would end up like that-*show video that with fangirls and Alice doing stuffs with those peoples from pandora hearts*

Ame: and, kids are not suppose to watch.*covers Hoshi's eye*

Hoshi: ehh?

Decimo's Family: *glup*

Naruto: what are they doing?

Tsuki: *dumbfound*

3yl Naruto: umm younger me, you really dont know?

Sasuke: hmph!(well kindda ooc?idk, a bit of sasunaru, btw)

Ame: well it was actually Naruto they were *beep*

Naruto: *blush*

Sasuke: *smirk*

Tsuki: alright another pair...

Naruto: n-no it's not what you think DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke: dobe stop complaining.

Naruto: SASUKE!

3yl Sasuke:...

3yl Naruto: ahh...*frown*

Ame: shouldnt you guys go talk and be friends? or you want-

Decimo and guardians: NO!

Naruto: is it that bad?

Hayato: *beeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Tsuki: that was alot of colorful words in many kind of language Hayato.

Ame: and, go talk to them, you know, you could fight them after this was over.

Kaito: um-

Ame: *glares*

Kaito: nothing.

Yuki: just go meet them now...

*so, they ''talk'', yes they talk normally with explosions, biting and glarings...pretty normal- wait what?*

Tsuki: stoooooooooooooop! who tell you to fight now?

Naruto: he was the one who keeps attacking me dattebayo!

Kyoya: hn.

*sigh, first mission, ''Naruto'' failed*

Tsuki: next one, vampire knight!

Ame: hmm...Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, night class students, sayori...but why Rido?

Yuki: who knows...

Tsuki: really, do we need to be this dangerous everytime?

Tsuna: what? who is it now...

Ame: hm?

Tsuna: HIEE!

Tsuki:...what are you hie-ing for?

Hayato: oi you woman dont complain!

Yuki: anyways...get ready...vampire knight!

*Vampire Knight Characters appear*

Tsuki: I dont think Kaname would be please or even accept apologies...

Ame: I dont think Zero would either...

Takeshi: hahaha are they that bad?

Tsuki+Ame: No Idea...

Tsuna: HIEE!

Reborn: hn~ fight them DameTsuna.

Tsuna: HIEE!please not again!

Reborn: hn?*sharp look*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Zero: why am I here...

Yuuki: arent we patrolling?

Kaname: ...

Kaname fans: KYAAAAAAA! KANAME-SAMA!

Tsuki: a ra...

Ame: I never knew...

Kaname: *smiles*

Fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ame: oh well lets say hello?

Aido: who are you? and- whoa! two girl look the same!

Tsuki: do I have to deal with this everytime we get other characters here?

Ame: *shudder*

Akatsuki: I think they...are twins...

Tsuna: HIEE!THEY LOOK LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO KILL!

Hayato: dont worry tenth I would protect you!

Takeshi: haha this is fun!

Ichiru: ...

Tsuna: *think* this is only getting more dangerous!

Tsuki: oh look it's Ichiru...

Yuki: hi! my name is Yuki nice to meet you all!*to vp characters*

Kaname: very nice to meet you Yuki...*smiles*

Yuuki: en! me too! ne Zero!

Zero: ? o.

Yuuki: hey! introduce yourself!

Tsuki: umm...it's alright if you dont...

Yuuki: no! that was not polite at all! Zero!

Ame: no...really...it's alright...we already know you...anyways Vongolas! arent you going to befriend?

Tsuna: HIEE!

Yuuki: ?

Hayato: oi woman who are you! your going to hurt tenth right!

Tsuki: ...Hayato.

Hayato: what woman?

Tsuki: do that again I am going to call Bianchi here. I am sure she would love to be together with her beloved brother right?

Ame: *nods*

Hayato: *pales*

Yuuki: ...eh?

Tsuki: nothing. Anyway, we just need all of you to be friend with them! is it...alright?

Yuuki: it's alright! *smiles*

Tsuki: hmm...this could be normal right?

Ame: I do hope those vampires dont bite people-oh wait they wont...but I guess they would die too...

Hoshi: eh?

Tsuki: oh Hoshi...dont underestimate our audiences...

Ame: yep...before they could bite the girls-

Tsuki: -those girls would bite them first.

Ame: trust me it would be horrible.

Rido: ...

Tsuna: *to Yuuki and Zero* umm I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but you could call me Tsuna...(normal intro)

*second mission, ''Vampire Knight'', succeed! thanks to Yuuki, Zero, Kaname for stopping vampires from biting!*

Tsuki: yey finally one succeed!

Ame: yeah, one down, one dead, one to go!

Tsuki: what's next?

Ame: last one， Black Butler！or known as Kuroshitsuji!(did I spell it right?)

Hoshi: lets see the list...Ciel, Sebastian, shinigamis, undertaker, Alois, Alaude(Alois's Butler).

Tsuki: wait that's all?

Hoshi: uh yeah...

Ame: this should be easy, which I would say not...

Tsuna: why?

Tsuki: cause this round you are dealing with death gods and demons.

Tsuna: HIEE!

Tsuki: stop hie-ing!

Am: you're killing me man...

Yuki: ready! go!

*Kuroshitsuji's character appear*

Ciel: why am I here?

Tsuki: Welcome to the-

Ame: -Twins Dare Show!

Sebastian: I may be inturrupting, but may I ask why are we here?

Hoshi: oh no no no no...your not inturrupting, it was their normal intro, your here to-

Tsuki: to be friend with those kid there.*point at Decimo and Guardian.*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Hayato: I would protect the tenth！

Tsuki: like, seriously, is that the only sentence you know?

Hayato: what did you-*pull out Dynamites*

Tsuki: oh? *let chain became a whip* ha! *whip Hayato's hand*

Hayato: ouch! *was being hitted, dynamites fell to the floor* oh s*beep*

*a bucket of water was thrown down*

Ame: there, now, go or not?

Ciel: I demand you to tell me where am I.

Tsuki: that was...a bit ooc of you I guess. but, you are at the ''modern world'' world biggest studio. May I ask you a small favor?

Ciel:? sure.

Ame: as long as you do it you could go back to your time.

Tsuki: I am just going to ask you to be their friend...*point at decimo and Guardian.*

Ciel:..., follow me.

Alois:oh? me too...Alaude...you too, go befriend with them.

Alaude and Sebastian: Yes my lord/highness.

*last mission, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Succeed!*

Tsuki: yey! Finally done. Next review from _TheParadoxicalOtaku_

* * *

><p><em>Yays for Daemon being tortured. -Smiles sadistically- I think you did a fantastic job~ -Smile deepens- Here have some snacks and bandages.<em>

* * *

><p>Ame: hihi~ thank for gifts!<p>

Hoshi: next from _The RPers HELL group_

* * *

><p><em>Yo~ This seems extremely interesting, so I THE GREAT KURO-SAMA will grace you with my presense. With my randomness of weirdness, I shall give you these task to perform.<em>

_First of all, have Yamamoto murder everyone (Literally, seriously :3) If that is not possible, have Yamamoto hit everyone with a baseball bat. Please attach knife to the end of baseball bat._

_Second, please let me dress the Varia(Include Fran, and not the Mosca) in frilly maid outfits, and leave Lusseria to pick the colours :3_

_Third and final, use the brain switching machine included in this message to replace the minds of everyone with their worst enemy. Have fun :3_

_With this, we shall see the results. Bye for now 3_

_Love Kuro :3_

* * *

><p>Ame: now, this was, wow!<p>

Tsuki: I don't think that he would use the bat to hit people, but!

Ame: balls can hit people you know.

Tsuki: I wonder why it sound wrong...oh well, we have special balls here, these balls are machinary balls that included in knifes on it(actually in it) and when it was hitted knifes would come out and cut the person that caught it!

Ame: that- hurts alot.

Hoshi: hmm Kaito was ignored for a while...he went backstage already?

Tsuki: who cares, anyway Takeshi!

Takeshi: hm?

Ame: *give ball to Takeshi* we want to play a game! we call it-

Tsuki: The Knockout Game!

Takeshi: haha! sounds fun! how to play it?

Ame: oh, very easy, if you could knock out all players you win!

Tsuki: your target is, Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoya,Lambo...literally everyone except for hosts and audiences.

Takeshi: oh...this ball looks cool!

Ame: throw it already!

Takeshi: hai! *throw ball*

*since the author was too lazy to type out everyone's name, lets just say that everyone died ''accidentally''(since it was actually the host's prank)*

Takeshi: a ra, why is everyone on the floor?

Ame: hihi, you kill them. and, I guess we still need them so they would be revived after this review.

Takeshi: oh!

Tsuki: and, The Varias are always here for you to lend...oh, the varias arent here yet?

Ame: they will be here in a few minutes~

Hoshi: en en!

Tsuki: oh, and I dont really understand what you want for the last request, what do you mean by that? (sorry...do you mean by switching roles or something?)

Ame: oh here they are!

Xanxus: trash.

Tsuki: hey Lussuria, wha color do you think fits you teammate?

Lussuria: oh~ Xanxus...black...

Tsuki: note, lolita xDD

Lussuria: Levi Purple...

Tsuki: uh...*imagining* urk...eww...

Lussuria: Squalo silver...

Tsuki: en en!

Lussuria:Bel orange...

Tsuki: oh?

Lussuria: Mammon...Violet, the dark one...

Tsuki: *thinks* dont he always wear that?

Lussuria: and fran green!

Tsuki: wow...thanks!

Lussuria: anytime darling~

Tsuki: next time, reminders me to never ask him a favor...

*with all colors that was picked, each Varia member wear a dress*

Audiences: *laughs , choked to death(?)*

Hosts: *laughing really hard*

Tsuki: omg...*laughs* ah, hahaha, oh...go change...hahahahahhaahahaaaaaaaa!*cough cough* dang choked myself...

*varias went to change, with many knife fights, and someone throwing wine glass and a certain someone is too loud*

Ame: okay *coughcough* n-next review from _Hanasaku_

* * *

><p><em>Oh cool, if you take Chinese next term, I can help you out (is Chinese lol)<em>

_This story=ROFLMAO :3_

_Ok, dare for Tsuna: Disappear and watch your Famiglia (maybe Reborn) panic. Obviously he can't tell anyone about this. Maybe he can hang out with the first gen. Come back the next day and try not to be killed/mauled/glomped to death._

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hihi~ thanks!<p>

Ame: though, freshman class only available spanish and french...

Tsuki: oh...shishi~ that was easy~ xDD

*Tsuki and Ame go to decimo's group*

Tsuna: oh yeah? haha

Hayato: yep Tenth! want to go after this ends?

Takeshi: haha!

Hayato: yakuu baka!

Tsuki: mission one~

Ame: ne Tsuna!

Tsuna: eh?

Ame: *whisper something to him*

Tsuna: oh? this sounds fun...*thinks* I actually want to see reborn's panic face...

Tsuki: you know the risk?

Tsuna: eh?

Tsuki: avoid being killed the next day...

Tsuna: HIE-

Ame: shh! want or no?

Tsuna: *think* *talk* okay...

Tsuki: oh yeah!

Ame: *whisper* shut the lights Yuki!

Yuki: okay...

*light was shut*

Tsuki: what? Yuki! *was acting, she know what is going to happen...and was laughing inside...*

Yuki: sorry, it seems that there is something wrong...ah done!

Ame: oh the lights were back!

Hayato: tsk!

Takeshi: hahaha!

Reborn:...oi, where's dame Tsuna?

Ame: Tsuna? *act like she suddenly realize something* where is he?

Tsuki: knowing him, he probably ran down the halls and got lost, let me see eh...

*Yuki was looking through CCTVs*

*meanwhile...*

Giotto: Decimo, I though you were at the studio...

Tsuna: hahaha*nervous laugh* Ame transport me out...a dare they say...

G: hm, want to go out? we have been in this house for like till now.

Tsuna: oh, Tsuki gave me a bill of 50...wanna hang out? :)

Giotto: sure!

G: hm...I wanna see how this town looks like...

Knuckle: hmm...

Asari: sure why not? haha!

*Tsuna's watch was shining*

Tsuna: eh? *touches watch* a a re?*Tsuki's hologram came out*

Tsuki: hihi they were paniking~ oh, I heard you wanna go shopping? hey primo's family, there were clothes in you room~ go change into those clothes first! you look pretty old Fashion~ oh my they're comming this way bye for now! oh, call me when you need me! I said call! with phone! number on calander! last page!bye! *hologram disappear*

Tsuna:...o..kay?

Asari: oh! haha! then wait for us to go change first!*went to change*

*other guardians went to change also*

Giotto: number on calander? hmm that one I guess...last page...

Tsuna: hmm...wow a lot of numbers...lets see...Tsuki 19173926016 okay...

Giotto: alright lets go! xD

*meanwhile...*

Hayato: Tenth! where are you tenth!

Takeshi: haha playing hide-and seek?

Hayato: yakuu-baka!Tenth is missing! he could be in danger anytime!he *bla bla bla bla...*

*bang*

Reborn: *dark aura* go find dameTsuna...(ooc 0.0)

Hayato: hai reborn san! *went...*

*basically, they went through to whole studio to find Tsuna...for a whole day...(reborn is pretty pissed off... Dx)*

*Meanwhile...*

Tsuna: *shivers*

Giotto: Decimo, are you cold?

Tsuna: ah no! haha thanks for asking...*nervous**thinks*why do I have a bad feeling for tomorrow...

**Next day.**

Tsuna: hiee! dont kill meh!*runs*

Reborn: that was for making us worry...

Kyoya: Kamikorosu!

Tsuki: poor Tsuna...

Ame: though we had pretty good acting skill ne!

Hoshi: haha we fooled them!

Tsuki: high five! xD

Hoshi: next review from _Who Knows _nya~

* * *

><p><em>Ciaossu~ I give all of you cake and soda.<em>

_Dare:_

_Tsuna sing Love Is War by Miku Hatsune_

_Gokudera shout your undying love for Takeshi_

_Hibari sing Like,Love you by Rin Kagamine or else I reveal this picture of you *Hibari asleep in a pink and bunny Pajama*_

_That is all for now_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hehe~ love is war eh...<p>

Hoshi: wao~ Kyoya is so cute in pyjamas! xD

Ame: cant say I dont agree...anyway! *kick Tsuna to stage*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Audiences: Tsuna! Tsuna! kyaaa!(wow)

Tsuki: since we proply for got to download the song...

Ame: we would play the song instead...(actually they just want to play~ xD)

Hoshi: un un! xD

(orders: Tsuki, drums; Ame, guitar; Hoshi, keyboard; Yuki,electronic)

Tsuki: one two three!

Tsuna: mou ikiba ga nai wa...kono koi o, netsuryou...!*thinks* hiee why am I doing this...

Ame: *chuckle* cause you need to~

Tsuna: Haiiro no kumo monochrome no kenso~ hizashi no kageri yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku aa sekai wa niijin de~

Takeshi: hahaha*nervous nervous...*

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Tsuna: kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no~~ geigenki youi~ senkyou wa imada furi nano deshou~

Tsuki: so emotional xD

Ame: really, why dont he just go become a singer?

Tsuna: kimi no kuchizuke de me ga samaru no~

*ends*

Tsuki: now Hayato-

Ame: shout you undying love to Takeshi!

Hayato: w-what?

Tsuki: haha! if you dont...I would torture you percious Tsuna~

Hayato: dont you dare!

Tsuki: hmm I am not called ''heartless'' for no reason man~

Hayato: *glares* *blush* I-I-

Tsuki: hm hm?

Hayato: Her-

Tsuki: *whack him* no nicknames go it by name!

Hayato: I love you ya-Takeshi!*blush* *thinks* why am I doing this...

Tsuki: for Tsuna~ xD

Hoshi: and another song for Kyoya~ xD we would do it again yeah?

Tsuki: of course! long since I have been playing my instrument! (referring to myself =.= though I dont play the drum, or the guitar...)

Kyoya: *was kicked to stage...*

Tsuki: lets go!

Kyoya: ne ne ne ne~ ne chottto ii? isogashii nara, gomen~ *twitch* sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi, de ii~*thinks* why am I doing this...

Ame: cause if not~*show picture*

Kyoya: omnivore...

Ame: so I have been promoted?

Tsuki: shishi~

Kyoya: janken poo! aiko deshou! *twitch* Gomen Tsumaranai de...*twitch*

Hoshi: reminds me that Kyoya dont like to say sorry...

Kyoya:Kimochi Tsutaeta iyo anata ni kono kimochi dou shi te kurushii no...

Yuki: mind me that we gotta run after this.

Ame: sure thing! xD

Kyoya: su su su su su su su su su su su su su~ wa gomen wasurete matte! susususususususususususu suki dai suki!

Tsuki: one two three!

Ame: ! xDD

Kyoya: Kamikorosu! *chase chase chase*

Ame: haha!

Kyoya: omnivores...

Tsuki: so we got promoted?

Kyoya: I would bite you to death...

Ame: not a chance! carnivore~

Reborn: since the stupid hosts was running away, last review from _koisora_

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh I give you pocky? lol loves you forever if you do this<em>

_1)Make Hibari and Chrome go on a date for a day and Hibari cannot run away or bite her (is a1896 fan as you can see)_

_2)Have Hibari tell her he loves her and kisses her on the cheek or lips_

_3) Have Chrome accept and Mukuro watching this whole thing_

_4)Make Tsuna into reborn's tutor for a day_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: ha ha...woot we're back... long run there...<p>

Ame: oh pocky! I love them xD

Hoshi: oh! 1896 fan eh...what is that?

Audiences: *anime fall*

Hosts: *mental sweatdrop*

Tsuki: you...would know what is that when you were 14, for now-

Ame: we cant tell you just yet!

*every hosts are preventing to make her mind ''tainted'' like most would say...*

Tsuki: okay lets go! first off...* tied Kyoya*

Kyoya: *glare*

Ame: hn hn! *kick him into a truck*

Truckdriver(which appperently appear to be Rei): where do you want it to be drived?

Tsuki: the new amusement park that just open not long ago! there shouldnt be alot of people there, so they would have more time to play then be in line...

Truckdriver: okay...*drives away*

Ame: now-

Tsuki: chrome-chan~

Chrome: eh? whaa*was pushed to the dressing room*

Ame: we would definately help you-

Tsuki: dress nicely and go on a date~

Chrome: eh?

Ame: *chuckle* now~ *every host went into the dressing room(only girls!)*

Chrome: ahh!

Mukuro: Nagi!

Ame: hmm this dont look good...

Tsuki: a ra, this color suit you!

Chrome: ah no...

Yuki: this one is more suitable...

Chrome: a-ah!

Hoshi: hey this look good too!

Ame: hmm...nope, next pair!

Tsuki: hai yai! purple!

Yuki: hmm...light purple suit right?

Tsuki: sure thing! not so dark, and make her look cute!

Yuki: okay done!

Tsuki: and now~ lets do the hair~

Chrome: ah that-

Ame: straighten it first...

Tsuki: yep!

Hoshi: put on this hair clip!

Yuki: oh yeah, and tie up the hair with this...

Tsuki: kay done!

Ame: Kyaa so cute~

Chrome: ah...please dont look at me like that...

Tsuki: come on let go out!

*outside*

Tsuna: *saw Tsuki*

Hayato: oi woman what did you do to chrome huh?

Tsuki: meh, just some...redecoration...

Ame: *smirk* for the sake of a successing date~ we still got 25 minutes left!

Yuki: dont be shy! *push chrome out*

Decimo family: *blink, jaw drop*

*Chrome(after redecorated by the hosts)...:she had straight hair*see tyl chrome*, have a violet butterfly hairtie to tie up the hair, is wearing faint makeups, is dress with a light purple dress with a white fluffy cute jacket, a pair of purple earring, wearing a pair of faint purple flats, having a plain purse on hand* (stuffs from me xD)

Tsuki: okay lets go! xD

Ame: c'mon Chrome! let go! letsgo!

Chrome: ah hai!

*At the amusement park*

Kyoya: hn...*was dropped at the main entrance*

Tsuki: *arrived at the amusement park, hiding on a tree not far* hehe here he was~NOW GO!

Ame: *push Chrome*

Chrome: kyaa! *fell*

Kyoya: *caught her*

Chrome: gomenasai...

Kyoya: hn...*thinks* this herbivore...

Chrome: umm...

Tsuki: here we go~ * pull out a little device with a small mike*

Chrome: eh? *touch her ear*

Tsuki: *say on mike* shh dont say anything! ask him to go in the amusement park with you!

Chrome: ah hai!

Kyoya: hn?

Chrome: ah n- aa...do you want to go to the amusement park with me?

Kyoya: hn? * thinks* hmm...*talk* hn.

Chrome: eh? ja lets go...

Kyoya: hn...*went in*

Tsuki: yey! we did it!

Ame: oh and lets broadcast it ne! *wink to camera*

Hoshi: gogo!

Tsuki: hai hai! *call a helicopter*

*after 15 minutes*

Tsuki: lets go!

Ame: eh? *saw a ladder in front of her* wh-*look up*

Tsuki: lets go!*grab the ladder*

Ame: eh? * grab it too...*

Hoshi: hai! *grab it*

Tsuki: be carefull this is long we dont want you to fell down!

*5 minutes later*

Tsuki: hehe!*broadcasting their date*

Ame: u-u-uso dano! *grab tightly to the ladder*

Tsuki: hn?

Ame: how long is this ladder?

Tsuki: as long as you saw?

Ame: I cant even see the helicopter!

Tsuki: shh!

Hoshi: this is actually nice... cool view here eh.

Ame: you- you are KIDDING MEE!AHHH!

*in Park*

Chrome: did you hear anything?

Kyoya: hn? h- no.

Chrome: oh.

Tsuki: *on mike* buy one ice cream and eat it together!

Chrome: eh?

Kyoya: what.

Chrome: oh...I mean...a...wait here! *runs out to buy icecream*

Kyoya: ...hn...

*just because this is getting boring in my pov(I just hate to watch dates...) lets have something...dangerous? xD*

Chrome: ne lets go on the roller coasters!(imagine some roller coasters on sixflags, like batman...woops I didnt even dare to ride that lol)

Kyoya: hn...

*after 5 minutes*

Chrome: unn...*was tightly shutting her eye*(I almost forgot she still has an eye patch on :P)

Kyoya:...

Chrome: kyaa!*when they were swung around*

*after the ride*

Kyoya: hn.

Chrome: wah that was fun...lets go on another one? hmm lets see...that over there! lets go!*drag Kyoya*

Kyoya: hnn...

*imagine the ride like ''The Tornado'' in six flags*

Chrome: wahh!* screams*

Kyoya: hn...

Chrome: kyaa!

*after the ride*

Kyoya: *went to washroom*

Chrome: ...

Kyoya: *came out*

Chrome: lets go eat...you must be hungry right?

Kyoya: *thinks* this girl(1)...

Chrome: lets see...what do you want to eat?

Kyoya:...*drag her to counter* one set A, and one Set C.

Waiter: yes right away! U.M.($)15 please!

Kyoya: *taking out money...*

Chrome: *gave money* here...*thinks* even if he had money he couldnt pay...

Waiter: food is here! have a nice day!

Kyoya: ...herbivore, I counld have paid for myself.

Chrome: ...o-oh.

Kyoya: ...hn, eat.

Chrome: y-yes..

*they ate...*

*to the ''helicopter'' which is pretty dangerous...(never try it!)*

Ame: kyaa!your going to make me fear of heights now!

Tsuki: ...ah. I am recording here...

Ame: *slip* wahhh!*fell down*

Hoshi: Ame-nee!

Tsuki: wah when did you decide to call her nee?

Hoshi: shouldnt you...rescue her first?

Tsuki: just so you know...she was stuck on the rope. she wont fall...for a while anyway...

Hoshi: and a while is like?

Tsuki:...about 10 minutes.

Hoshi: then should we help?

Tsuki:*mumbles*...and I thought legendary peoples should know these stuffs huh...this is just so wierd when she cant even rescue herself...

Ame: SORRY BUT I ONLY FIGHT!

Tsuki: right...Hoshi...

Hoshi: hmm?

Tsuki: help me record this...*hand her film recorder*

Hoshi: okay...

Tsuki: *jump down*

Hoshi: wahhh!

Tsuki: *grab on rope near Ame, begin to release her*

*back to where we left off*

Kyoya:...herbivore.

Chrome: y-yes?

Kyoya: ride that.*point*

Chrome: ah...eh?*look at Kyoya*

Kyoya: what?

Chrome: *smiles* nothing. lets go!

*they ride on the ferris wheel(you should know what it was...)*

Chrome: pretty...*saw the sunset*

Kyoya: hn...*lean close*

Chrome: e-eh?

Kyoya: ...*kiss on lip~*

Chrome: *blush, and kiss back*

*okay that was the end...*

**Back to studio.**

Tsuki: che!

Ame: hmph!

Hoshi:...eh?

Tsuna: wha-what happened?

Hoshi: that was...a long story...anyway! did you all saw it?

Takeshi: oh yeah! haha Chrome and Hibari actually make such a cute couple huh?

Mukuro: kufufufu...*dark aura dark aura* how dare he steal my cute little chrome...

Kyoya: hn.

Mukuro: *irritated*

*insert_fighting_with_a_certain_skylark_and_pineapple_head_here*

Hoshi: okay and last request...Tsuna be tor- I mean tutored by reborn for a day!

Tsuna: HIEE!USO DA!

Reborn: *smirk*

Hoshi: sorry but we are not going to record it since...

Tsuki&Ame: *there were electric going on when they stare...*

Hoshi: the hosts are having their own problem...gomen ne! we would wait for one day~

**Next day.**

Tsuna: *came in with alot of scars and bandages*

Hayato: t-tenth! are you okay?

Tsuna: I-am...okay...haha...

Hoshi: I am pretty surprised how you could laugh like that but...

Tsuki: that was how they were like, Hoshi.

Hoshi: Tsuki-nee!

Tsuki:...just call me Tsuki. adding a nee make me sound...old.

Hoshi: but arent you 4-

Tsuki: I am 14 yrs old, for you info.

Hoshi: oh...

Tsuki: then we would say that Reborn is really one hell of tutor.

Hoshi: hai!so, our show is done for this chapter here!

Tsuki: hm...Tsuna, do the last line...

Tsuna: eh? oh...please send us reviews! we would try our best to complete them ne?*smiles*

Hoshi: waaa!

Tsuki: hm?

Hoshi: why is my nosebleed not stopping? what's going on?

Tsuki:...oneday...you would definitely become a yaoi fangirl...

Hoshi: eh?

Tsuki: did I say anything?

Hoshi: oh. Anyway, see you next time! Hasta la proxima! xD

Everyone: till next time!

* * *

><p>sorry cause I am extremely late...go blame it to the school...<p>

anyway, merry ''early'' christmas! send you reviews in for christmas!I am going to update...maybe 3 days later after christmas(woot! sorry but one chapter takes me two to three days to type up...)

(1) did you realize the attitude change? xD

U.M. is the money they use...It actually stands for ''Unreality Money'' but of course, people know it as ''Universal Money''(do you get it? xD)

since it was in my creation of parallel world so...I guess I need to make my own stuffs too...right?

woot! first time typing mare than my limit...

right, please do review...

one of the reviews are not done cause I didnt plan to make the primo's family come this chapter...so I would do it next chapter ne? sorry...


	8. Chapter 5

Twins Dare Show:Katekyo Hitman Reborn- Christmas version!

Disclaimer:I dont own KHR, nor will I own KHR. The only thing I own is the show, the studio and my characters(ocs). the rest belongs to it's rightful owner.

* * *

><p><strong>At Cristalli mansion's backyard.<strong>

Tsuki: Welcome to the Twns Dare Show-

Ame: Christmas Version!

Audience: *applause*(by the way, audiences were invited as guests to the houses!)

Hoshi: oh, you guys were good again?

Tsuki: oh...we're twins, after all.

Ame: fate always tie us together~

Hoshi: oh...

Ame: and, welcome to our man-

*crash, bang, dong*

Ame & Tsuki: *irritated mark imediately form*

Tsuki: those two...KAITO! REI! COME DOWN HERE AND DO THE SHOW INSTEAD OF DESTROYING THE MANSION IN CHRISTMASSSSSSS!

Ame: hmph...

Yuki: hey~ oh are they here?

Ame: no yet...why dont we go take them here instead?

Yuki: you got it.*went~*

Tsuki: WHY DONT YOU GUYS DO SOME WORK INSEAD OF*bla bla bla bla...*

Kaito: I still dont understand why you like her...

Rei: dont ask me...I dont know either...

*after several minutes...*

Tsuki: hmph!

Ame& Yuki: *came back...*

Ame: they're here!

Decimo's family: * getting back their breath.*

Tsuna: huff, huff...why do you drag us here?

Tsuki: it's the show...

Hayato: oi women! the show is in the studio!

Ame: today is christmas! and our mansion's backyard is more clear seeing the sky, and a BIG christmas tree!

*indead, there IS a big christmas tree on the back yard, with decorations and a star on top of it...*

Tsuna: waa...pretty...

Hayato: yeah right tenth!

Ame: well...we do this every year...

Tsuki: and, since it's christmas, showing a change of scene...

Mukuro: oya, why dont just use illusions to create in the studio hm?

Ame: well, illusions...

Tsuki: they just never feel realistic.

Hoshi: yeah...

Ame: oh well, lets start the show!

*Vongola Primo's family arrived*

Giotto: hi...

G: hmph.

Asari: haha...wow huge! it looks like a mansion!

Tsuki: because it is one...

Giotto: is that a big...hole I see there?

Ame: that's...a pool. with no water. who would swim in such weather?

Tsuki: anyway, first review by _AbandonWolf3_

* * *

><p><em>I AM THANKING YOU FOR MAKING THEM DO MY DARES. Kufufufu..<em>

_Gifts for Author and the Cast, in the Pandora's box. -hands box-_

_-Cakes, marshmallows, pineapples and obviously anything you ever wanted. -trollface-_

_DARES: _

_1. Let Mukuro, Yamamoto and Dino molest Hibari and make him limping the next day. -winkwink- [No lemons to be put in the next chapter though. :D]_

_2. Make the whole Real Six Funeral Wreaths appear and make them dress as geishas. Photos are to be taken and placed in frames, thank you._

_3. Have Gokudera make Tsuna blush for the rest of the show._

_4. Whack G. if he curses. You know what I mean._

_5. Send AbandonWolf3 the Spanner photo frame and take one picture of Giotto bathing. Also to be placed in photo frame._

_6. For exactly 5 hours, make Xanxus and Tsuna switch personalities. Or else._

_Respectfully yours, AbandonWolf3_

_P.S. Bullets are also placed in the Pandora's box and anything else you need. :DD_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: our guests loved to give us gifts xD<p>

Ame: yey! uh oh foursome!

Hoshi: eh? what is that?

Rei: nothing for your concern Hoshi-chan...sa, there are guest rooms, they are sound proof so...

Tsuki: Takeshi, mukuro and Dino, wanna go do Kyoya?

*lustful stares went straight to Kyoya...*

Kyoya:...

Ame:...we would take it as a yes, then...go! Kaito take them ne...

Kaito: hn...*take them to room*

*and so, no sound, cause no one would want peoples dying on the mansion right?*

Tsuki: right, and next...

Ame: I would love to dress them up! *smiles*

Rei: *thinks* uh oh...

Kaito: *thinks* so much pain...*sigh**talk* done, they're in the room, and I could tell it was going VERY well, dont even ask.

Ame: so lets begin!

Yuki: *transport real six funeral wealth here~*

Bluebell: ehh?

Zakuro: hora bluebell mind your manners. now where are we?

Ame: yey! *drag all of them and went to dress up*

Kaito: uh oh...hope they survived...

Tsuki: gokudera eh...Hayato~

Hayato: what women?

Tsuki: I dare you to make Tsuna blush!

Hayato: w-what?

Tsuki: ha, I know you wont be able to do it.

Hayato: of course I can!

Tsuki: ;) wanna bet?

Hayato: right! I wont lose!

Tsuki: and we call it a challenge!

Hayato: hmph!

Tsuki: lets see...*goes to Tsuna* T-Tsuna-san*soft voice*

Tsuna: a-ah?*thinks*she is acting wierd...

Tsuki: *goes up close to Tsuna*

Tsuna: e-eh?*blush, look away*

Tsuki: *turn Tsuna's head and make him look at her* dont look away from me...

Tsuna: *blush*

Tsuki: *goes to his ear, whisper* it hurts me that you turn away Tsuna...*blow on his ear*

Tsuna: enn...T-Tsuki-chan?

Tsuki: *goes away, smirking*

Rei: ...wow.

Ame: hm?

Rei: ...I didnt know that my ways work with him as well...

Kaito: wait...you did those things to her?

Rei: what do you think? it seems that she learned something. Impressive...*smirk*

Ame: though, a girl doing it to a boy looks...wierd.

Hayato: tenth!

Tsuna: ...oh! what Gokudera-kun?

Hayato: *goes and face close Tsuna*

Tsuna: *blush*

Hayato: there's something on you face tenth...*lick*

Tsuna: wo-wah!*back off, blushing*

Tsuki: Ame! your done?

Ame: done desu! *drag them out*

*they were literally being dragged out of the room, one by one, lifeless with soul hanging out*

Tsuki: reminds me...never ever let her dress up us...

Rei: agree.

Kaito: hn.

Tsuki: saa lets take a picture! *take camera*

*took picture...*

Rei: uh oh, looks so lifeless..

Tsuki:...anyway frame it Ame...

Ame: yep! *go take frame*

G: what the f-*be-* *was whacked*

Tsuki: no no!

G: the f-*beep* *was whacked again*

Tsuki: no cussing~

G: s-*beep* *was whacked*

Tsuki: no!

Ame: done! now~

Tsuki: hihi~ yuki~

Yuki: okay! *open portal~*

*in giotto's bathroom, cieling*

Tsuki: *remove a small part of the tile* okay!*take picture*

Giotto: who's there!*look on ceiling*

Tsuki: *silence*

Giotto: I know you are there, come out now!

Tsuki: *thinks* good thing I bought a translator so I could understand his italian eh...

Giotto: dont hide anymore, or I am going to shoot you!

Tsuki: *still silence*

Giotto: there's no one? no! there's definately someone there...my HI is telling me...and it's dangerous...

Tsuki: *thinks* so HI of Giotto and Tsuna often rate me as dangerous huh... haha*bored laugh*

Giotto: is there really no one? better make sure...*attacks the ceiling*

Tsuki: oh s-*beep* *jump back*

Giotto: hmm, so there is really someone...who are you? what are you here for?

Tsuki: *shutting her eyes...* heh. sasugawa vongola primo, cho chokkan ka...*smirk* Shikashi, watashi wa sudeni watashi hoshi mono o e. ja, sayonara.

Giotto: japanese? w-what? already got what you want?

Tsuki: *fading from scene*soo dayo...*fades*

Giotto: why is she not opening her eyes?

-at mansion~-

Tsuki: I got the picture!

Giotto: w-wait! how did you get it when I am here!

Tsuki: we are time travellers ma...you should have the memory, though.

Giotto: eh?

G: what memory?*blink*

Tsuki: done! I framed it!

Yuki: right~ *all picture sent to AbandonWolf3, with frame of course~*

Ame: Xanxus and Tsuna eh~okay!

Tsuna: hm?

Xanxus: oi trash, what the f-*beep*.

Tsuki: *shot bullet on their forhead*

Hayato: tenth! oi women what did you shot him with!

Tsuki: fuu~ character change bullets!

Tsuna: ungg what the f-*beep*!

Xanxus: HIEE!

Tsuki: the f-*beep*?

Ame: Tsuki you are cursing too much man...did we just influence you that much?

Tsuki: oh shut up. it's just wierd.

G: the f*beep* *was whacked*

Tsuki: no cursing for you~

Hayato: *whisper to Tsuna* hey, you know? you look beautiful.

Tsuna: shut up trash *blush*

Ame: haha, ooc hayato! way to go!

*after 5 hours*

Tsuki: omg my head is going to exploddee!

Ame: cant say I dont agree...

Tsuna: *throw wine glass at hayato*

Hayato: t-tenth!

Xanxus: s-squalo...

Squalo: the h-*beep*! I would rather have the annoying boss!

Xanxus: eh?

Tsuna: trash go get me some wine.

Hayato: h-hai tenth!

Chrome:b-boss...

Tsuna: what trash.

Mukuro: kufufufu...*vein pop out* no one dare to call my dear Nagi trash...kufufufu...

Tsuna: what trash. oh no, pineapple trash.

Tsuki: ...this...is going to be fun... *smirk*

Giotto: G.

G: what?

Giotto: he's in big trouble, isnt he.

G:...you could say that.

Tsuki: yep, definately. what can you do if you mess with Daemon? moreover, Mukuro did inherit the mist ring...

*insert_a_very_tough_fight_here*

Tsuki: good thing they only destroyed the backyard huh?

Ame: technically, yes. but, we still have more paperwork to do.

Tsuki: *sigh...*

Hoshi: well, shouldnt you switch them back?

Ame: yeah...*pull gun out*

Xanxus and Tsuna: *was shot*

Hayato: tenth!

Tsuki: meh, that's no fun...

Rei: ...next review by _Hanasaku_

* * *

><p><em>Niiice~<em>

_Your favorite characters play the Pocky Game._

_Nuff said.  
>Say, can I dare the hosts to do something with the KHR charas?<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: of course you can! it's a show, after all.<p>

Ame: though I hope nothing too hard, you know.

Hoshi: pocky game?

Kaito: well it's okay...

Rei: who goes?

Tsuki: I want hayato and Tsuna!

Ame: j-ja...Tsuna and Kyoya?

Rei: hmm...I agree with Ame, then.

Kaito: then...Takeshi and Tsuna.

Hoshi:awie...

Tsuki: Tsuna's gonna kiss lots of peoples...

Ame: well, let them have their fun! you know, it's christmas night!

*Tsuna and Hayato was put together*

Ame: eat pocky!

Tsuna: *blush*

Hayato: saa tenth...*blush, bite one side of the pocky*

Tsuna: *bite the other side of the pocky*

*they ate the pocky...*

Tsuna: enn...

Hayato: ...*finish it and kiss Tsuna*

Tsuna: mmhm...

Hayato: *broke the kiss*

Tsuna: taste like chocolate...

Tsuki: great then! next is Takeshi!

Takeshi: haha! another game?

Ame: the pocky game~ here * hand pocky to them*

Hayato: oi be gentle yakuu baka!

Takeshi: hai hai!

Tsuna: h-hey...

*they ate it...and kissed...then-*

Takeshi: *start to want more*

Tsuki: that's enough! we still have one more! Kyoya! *give pocky to him*

Kyoya: *smirk*

Tsuna: *shivers*

Tsuki: just a kiss okay, no more!

Kyoya: omnivore...

Tsuki: oh? *smirk* go then~

*they ate...*

Kyoya: *kiss Tsuna*

Tsuna: *kissed too~*

*one hour later*

Tsuki:...*yawn* when are they-

Ame: going to break the kiss!

Rei: who knows...wow, they sure know how to kiss, do they dont breath?

*finally, they broke the kiss...*

Tsuna: * starts to breath heavily* ha...ha...

Kyoya: mmn, strawberry...

Tsuki: great, now next review!

Ame: um, we dont have anymore reviews.

Tsuki: aww...

Rei: yeah, so that's it...

Kaito: right! bye everyone! hope you had a great christmas!

All hosts: see you next time! ja ne~

*closing scene with the little party at the broken backyard*

* * *

><p>done~ xD and, review plz...<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

disclaimer- not mines~ well, only it's in my studio

sorry for lateness, lots of finals...

* * *

><p><strong>In The Studio<strong>

Tsuki: welcome-

Ame: to TDS!

Audiences: *applause*

Ame: first *screen appears with a paper with pretty writings*

Tsuki: okay, the creator...which we dont actually know, wrote this dear letter to the audiences...so...

Ame: read? okay we would read it out loud...

Tsuki: _Dear Readers, sorry for lateness! xdd!I have lots to do! I need to study for all my finals xd it's soo hard. (HIGHSCHOOL SCEDULE) it's till next week and it was a miracle that I was able to update! xDD yep! and so I hope you had fun reading my show~ ^^ bye! -Yue_

Ame: ahh, that explains why the show was postponed.

Tsuki: yeah, and hope finals arent...THAT hard.

Ame: oh look! there is some little words on the bottom...

Tsuki: eh? *looks* err too small...

Yuki: here.*magnificent glass*

Tsuki: oh thanks! *took and read* _P.S. FINALS ARE REALLY HARD. DONT ASK =.=_

Ame:...oh well should we start the show?

Tsuki: okay...*screen shown* first review is from_ AbandonWolf3_

* * *

><p><em>Ciaossu~ More dares but less this time. I have mercy, y'know?<em>  
><em>Dares:<em>  
><em>1. Adult!Fon switch places with Hibari on being the Head Prefect for a day.<em>  
><em>2. Tell Fran to irritate Bel the best he could.<em>  
><em>3. Replace Reborn's espresso with a cup of cappuccino.<em>

* * *

><p>Ame: we had some...''problems'' here so we sould use the screen instead.<p>

Yuki: sorry! would be fixed within hours so...please bear with it! .*bow non-stop*

Ame:h-hora...

Tsuki: anyway, since we already dragged acrobalenos and Decimo with guardian, this shouldnt be a problem...

Tsuna: HIEE-

Tsuki: here they are...

Ame: ohayo!

Tsuna: e-eto ohayo Ame-san...

Hayato: you woman! what with calling us up early huh?

Tsuki: the show started now get here.

Takeshi: haha~ *laughs carefree*

Tsuki: and varia huh...

Ame: I'll give them a call while you do this *smiles*

Tsuki: thanks! *smiles*

Tsuna:...creepy...

Ame: huh?

Tsuna: you guys are...smiling...

Tsuki:...is it wrong to smile?

Rei: hora~ o-ha-yo!

Some Audiences: KYAA~ REI-SAMA~

Tsuki: uh oh...

Ame: I'll let you handle it Tsuki...now go to call! *go to public phone(cause the machine has some problem remember? xD)

Tsuki: okay, good thing I got the bullet!*took out transformation:Normal bullet*

Rei: yeah...

Tsuki: *let her bracelet transform into a gun*(imagine it as a SKS or M25- haha I'mm just kidding just imagine it as a berentta 92 or glock 23...(something like that))

Rei: Fon-san, please look over here~

Fon: *turn to them*

Tsuki: *bang* go!

Fon: *was shot*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Hayato: you woman what did you just did!

Reborn: *click, has gun point at Tsuki*

Tsuki: *has her bracelet turn back* hmm~? I did nothing~ *laughs*

Reborn: you girl...*almost had shot her but held it*

Tsuki: hmm~ it's time huh?

*you see some lights going through Fon's small body, after a while adultFon walk out*

Reborn: *speechless*

Tsuna:e-e-EHH?

Fon: I remember getting shot...

Tsuki: you have a task to do Fon~ xD

Fon: oh I-

Tsuki: and you could only have your form back for a day, unfortunately.

Fon: so what task is it? *smiles*

Tsuki: you becoming the head prefect for a day xD

Ame: dunno about hibari but-

Tsuki: just change into these*took hibari cosplay uniform* and go to namimori middle and then bite peoples to death!

Rei: That's complicated...

Ame: because it is. now~

Yuki: haha, sorry about that but please-*took out a little thing looks like flashlight*-just stand there and do nothing. oh, and say the town's name out loud when the light was going through your body...*turn on light, it looks like a laser scanning fon's body*

Fon: oh then...NAMIMORI.

*poof!*

Yuki: okay he's gone...and Tsuki?

Tsuki: okay I'm ready!*took her camera with her*

Yuki:*turns on light*

Tsuki: Namimori.

*poof!*

Ame: There... the screen-

Rei: got it. *turns on screen*

Tsuki: *on the screen* ahem testing testing! hear me?

Ame: clear!

Tsuki: good...*aim camera at Fon* lets go! xD

**Namimori Middle. 11.30 a.m.**

students: ehh Hibari-san became tall?

Students: err maybe?

Fon: hmm?

Student: ahh gomenasai Hibari-san! dont bite us to death!*run away*

Fon:...*sigh*

Tsuki: gambatte! ^^

Fon: *smiles*

**Lunch. 2.30 p.m.**

Fon:*walks around school*

Student: *bump into Fon* a-ah...

Fon: are you alright?*smiles*

Student: *shivers* H-hibari-san...

Fon: yes?*smiles*

Student: *fainted*

Fon:...eh? *sigh* *take student to inframary*

Tsuki:...that's no fun~

Fon:eh...

Tsuki: Hibari left bad impressions to students...

Fon: should we go back?

Tsuki: yep! mission done~

**At Studio.**

Ame: thanks Kaze-kun!

Tsuki: hey take us back now!

Ame: hai hai!

Yuki: okay...

Kaze:it's nothing.

Yuki: *blush*

Ame: *whisper to camera* Kaze and Yuki are both repairers...and lovers xD

Kaze: hey. I heard that. and I'm going.

Rei: hey dont go yet~ *put arm over Kaze's shoulder* you havent make an appearence yet in the show!

Kaze: not interested. gotta go. *put Rei's arm back.*

Tsuki: *was back* a ye Kaze~

Kaze: hey, and I'm going. want anything?

Tsuki: the usual please!

Kaze: okay. *went out through door*

Rei: why he can go while we cant?

Tsuki: unlike you, he was a machenic with lots of work. you always just charm peoples. to say that, you have to have lots of work to do...

Rei: ehh...and Kai?

Ame: Kai's a world explorer...

Rei: yeah! he should hve alot of time!

Ame: where could we find him?

Rei:...that...

Tsuki: you're the one that has no work to do execpt for missions. which rarely we had.

Ame: okay back to the reviews! hmm...Fran!

Fran: hm?

Tsuki: you could irritated Bel xD

Bel: ushishishi froggy...

Fran: senpai, can I take off this hat.

Bel: no, it suit you well.

Fran: Bel Senpai-

Bel: no.

Fran: Bel senpai-

Bel: no.

Tsuki: reborn?

Reborn: hn?

Ame: *snatched his expresso*

Reborn:...give it back.

Tsuki: here. *give a cup of cappuccino*

Reborn: *drink**look wierdly at cup**drink it anyway*

Ame: seems that he's fine as long as it has caffine.

Tsuki: yeah...next review!

Ame: next review from_ Aya-chan's Alice_

* * *

><p><em>I dare hehehe... Tsuna to get pregnant by Hibari!<em>  
><em>And the baby most be born a boy that is a copy of Hiba-chan as well! hahaha! And he most be there throughout the whole fanfic! :DDDDD<em>

* * *

><p>Ame: hehe poor Tsuna...<p>

Tsuki: yeah...but well.

Rei: ne ne Tsuna~

Tsuna: e-eh?

Ame: Kyoya! come over here for a sec?

Kyoya: hn.

*both of them was kicked to a room.*

Ame: we would wait...

Tsuna: a-ahhhhhh...

Hayato: tenth!

*they came out with sweats*

Kyoya: *smirk*

Tsuna: *cries* wahh he made me pregnant!

Hayato: *dynamites* I'll bomb him for you tenth.

Takeshi: *had his sword out* hahaha...*dark aura...*

Mukuro: kufufufu...*dark aura*

Reborn: hn.

Tsuki: *whisper to camera* remember this is all27!

Ame: wow omedetou~

Tsuki: yeah now fast forward the time-

*zooom 10 months later*

Tsuki: uh I'm dizzy...

Tsuna: oh hey Tsuki-san.

Kyoya: hn.

Tsuki: oh yeah camera camera-

Tsuna: your still onto your camera?

Tsuki: sorry but I'm Tsuki 10 months before and good thing I have the camera from my time...hey hear me everyone?

*10 months before*

Tsuna: hiee that's the future me!

Ame: clear!

*10 months later*

Tsuki: good! now I'm going to interview you- how's 10 month's been?

Tsuna: oh, it's-

Kyoya: it's fine, omnivore.

Tsuki: I'm human Kyoya. and next, is it a boy? girl?

Tsuna: boy-

Tsuki: *to camera*you know what just transport everyone back and everyone question them.

Tsuna:...eh? wahh!*was F-L-O-A-T-I-N-G in the sky*

Tsuki: hehe sorry for that we dont have the 10 yr-bazooka so we use our own stuffs.

Kyoya: I will bite you to death for hurting Tsunayoshi.

Tsuki: it wont hurt, I promise, it's just gonna be a while...

*10 yrs before*

Ame: ...Tsuki, you're making it sound like a murderer, what, ''it wont hurt''?

Rei: though, isnt she always like that?

Yuki: well, she is a fighter...

Tsuna: HIEE!*Half of his body disappearing*

Ame: dont worry aout that you'll be back in no time.

Hayato: tenth!

*10 months later characters arrived*

Tsuna: o-oh...

Baby: wahh!

Kyoya: ...

Tsuna: there, there...*rocking the baby*

Tsuki: you'll make a good mother...

Baby:he-he-he-

Tsuki:he talked!

Ame: he did!

Rei: c'mon...

Tsuna: *blush*

Kyoya: hn.*slightly smiled but disappeared*

Tsuki: now I saw it, he looks like kyoya a lot, doesnt he?

Ame: exactly! it was like a little kyoya~

Baby: he-he-herb-herbi-herbivo-herbivore!

*silence~*

Rei: say what?

Tsuki: that's a tough word for kids...

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Kyoya: hn.

Ame: ahem, anyway last review from _krizhna14 _

* * *

><p><em>hi... great story you have here...<em>  
><em>all those dares made me laugh...<em>  
><em>so i thought of some dares that i would like to happen...<em>  
><em>1. have bianchi force everyone to an eating contest with her poison cooking as the food they need to eat... i would love o see who would win...<em>  
><em> tsuna with xanxus, hibari,mukuro,byakuran and other people who want to ki- i mean beat the life out of him in a room for a day(you may put what you want to be the end result o this...)oh and take away his pills and gloves...lol<em>  
><em> the first gen be trained by reborn until all of them drop(yes even alaude and daemon)<em>  
><em>until then i'll wait or your next update!<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: uh oh, another extreme review xD<p>

Ame: oh well, thanks for liking our show!

Tsuki: bianchi~

Bianchi: hora, what do you need?

Ame: we're holding a eating contest...so we hope that you could cook the food for us!

Bianchi: a ra, gladly.*went*

Tsuki: while she's doing it...

Yuki: hai I'll prepare the rest*push the button, and 4 rows of tables pop up. each table has four chairs.*

Ame: hmm...okay! first row! Tsuna, Hayato, Ryohei, Takeshi!

all name called: *groan except Takeshi and Ryohei*

Takeshi: hehe~

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Tsuki: next row, Lambo, Reborn,Kyoya, mukuro.

All name called: ...

Rei: next row, all acrobalenos~

Acrobalenos: ==

Tsuki: alright first round!

Bianchi: foods here~~*alot of purple looking stuffs on a whole load of plates*

Hayato: *groan**Bianchi's wearing googles~*

Ame: and-

Twins: START!

*No one's moving*

Rei: oh yeah, if you dont eat...*smiles*...I would throw you off a cliff.

*glup*

Tsuki: Rei could be scary sometime...

Ame: soooooo!START!

*they're eating sooo much like there's no tomorrow...(looks like Rei's word is really powerful...)*

*after some minutes*

Tsuki: the winner is...

Ame:Reborn!

Baby: ha ha! ha ha!*laughs*

Tsuki: he's prefectly fine-

*punk sounds*

Ame: unlike the others. ==

Rei: next batch of peoples, first row, xanxus, squalo, lussuria, levithan.

Tsuki: next row...fran,Giotto, G, Asari.

Ame: next! Alaude, Daemon, Lampo, Knuckles!

Yuki: next Bel,Yuni! and that's all!

Tsuki: ready...

Ame: START!

*eateateateat~*

*punk*

Tsuki:...no winners this round.

Ame: everyone just punk out and fainted ==

Rei: the winner is REBORN!

Tsuki: yep!

Ame: next request- uh oh Tsuna's doomsday.

Rei: un un...

Tsuki: *nods*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Rei: it wont hurt.*kick him in a room*

Tsuki: *drag Kyoya, Xanxus, Byakuran, Mukuro,the whole kokuyo gang(they would follow Mukuro and do anything...) and everysingle person you can think of*

*the sound from the room didnt soundpleasent and fill with screamings and dark aura. blood also came out from the bottom of the room...*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEEE DONT KILL MEH!

Mukuro: KUFUFU...

Kyoya:hn.

Daemon: uh...Nufufu...

Xanxus: trash.*clang!*

*bing bang dong chiang, ching, pang, boom*

Ame: okay I guess that's okay now?

Hayato: Tenth!

Takeshi: Tsuna!

*sudddenly some ''people died'' music came out*

Tsuki: Yuki!

Yuki: sorry sorry! . *shut it off*

*after we rescued them...*

Tsuna: uhh...*was briused here and there.*

Hayato: tenth...I'm sorry, I'm sorry(so on and so forth) *while banging his head on the floor*

Tsuna: no it's okay!

Tsuki: surprisingly Daemon got more briuse.

Ame: they really hated him huh...

Rei: *nods*

Ame: last one! ohh...*snicker*

Tsuki: *smirk* uh huh. ne Primo, want to be a more successful leader? and do your guardians want to be a more strong?

Giotto: *raised an eyebrow* of course. we want the family to be good. and we want it to be strong. Strong enough to fight away enemies. to protect the town, of course.

Reborn: then, I will train you to become a stonger mafia boss, Better be ready.

Giotto: I am!

G: *snort* a baby? train me? *snort* like I would lose.

Tsuki: and of course-

Ame: we would help too-

Tsuki: with cameras! *take out camera*

Ame: ahem, and advices. *she took alot of pakages of little bombs and gun powders...with some bullets.*

Rei: ...advices huh...*narrow eyes*

Ame: yeah~ *smirk*

Giotto: *shivers*

Ame: okay Rei take care of the studio's!

Tsuki: yep and Yuki?

Yuki: okay have fun! *smiles*

*they were transported to Tsuna's house, and each guardian was having their own room in Tsuna's house.*

*Tsuki and Ame rent an apartment near them.*(of course, they had the money)

**The Next day. 7.59a.m. Tsuna's house.**

Reborn: *with hidden camera* *set up bombs around the bed.* DameGiotto, wake up.

Giotto: ungg, five more minutes...

*boom boom boom boom boom boom boom*

Giotto: wahh! *jump up* what was that for?

Reborn: you wont wake up...*put up a cute face*

G: oi Primo you alright? *burst in the room*

*ding dong ding dong*

Giotto:...eh?

*at the door*

Tsuki: hehe could you see?

Ame: *walk and face Tsuki* hey Rei see me?

**At Studio**

Rei: clear!

**Back to KHR world**

Ame: before we go on, let me explain what are these...

**At Studio**

Yuki: *she adjust the invisible screen to all kind of blueprint and designs as Ame mention them.*

Ame: we wear mikes, and you cant see them of course.

*screen show mike in the studio, it's 3d showing and design.*

Tsuki: and you cant see me, cause you will be seeing stuffs with my pov, secretly hidden on the contact lens I'm wearing...

*screen show the contact lens 3d showing and it's design and it's function.*

Ame: dont worry we had prefect eye sight. oh yeah, lets see, it works just like Tsuna's contact lens.

*door opens*

Nana: oh hey! umm who are you? Tsuna's friend?

Tsuki: yes! we came to get Tsuna!

Ame: and we're new students in Namimori~^^

Nana: ohh come in!*lets them in*

Tsuki: c'mon! wake up everyone it's school time and we're laaate!

Giotto:...eh?

Reborn: get out, now.

Tsuki: fast fast!

Reborn: all of you. *look at the whole bunch of just-saked-up-and-still-need-sleep peoples*

Asari: *yawn* haha...*rub eyes*

G: stupid Giotto...*yawn*

Reborn: *kick them out(yes, even Daemon and Alaude. no, seriously)*

Primo and Family: *groan*

Alaude: *glares*

Ame: lets go!

**At Namimori Middle.**

Students: dont you think Yamamoto-san grow taller?

Students: yeah! and sasagawa-san too!

Students: and DameTsuna's with them...

Students: did DameTsuna grow taller too?

Students: *snort* even if he look nicer he's still DameTsuna and it wont change forever!

Student: what's so good of him?

Giotto: e-ehh...

Tsuki: hm?

Giotto: I think there's a great killing aura on my back...

Students: *glare*

Students: Gokudera-san got taller too!

Students: kyaa he's hot!*nosebleed*

Students: w-wait did Hibari-san got taller too?

Students: he's more hot...*stare*

Students: there's two girls walking with them!(Tsuki and Ame are designed to look cute and hot and pretty to attract peoples. It doesnt matter if it was a boy or girl...*if you ask, Yuki's one too. but she's also shy.*)(additionally, Rei, Kai, and Kaze were designed to look handsome, pretty, and hot to attract peoples too. just infos)

Students: they're pretty...

Students: They're hot...

Students: why is it always DameTsuna! What's so good about him?

*so everyone glared at Giotto*

Giotto: uhh...*feeling the pressure.*

Tsuki: hmm, we gotta go somewhere, so-

Ame: go inside first! xD

Giotto: o-oh okay...o.o

**Namimori Middle. Classroom.**

Teacher: alright we got new students today and be nice! come in now.

*Tsuki and Ame came in*

Tsuki: *whisper to camera*okay I'm going to film Ame's speech and then you could hear me.

Sudents: they're the girls walking with DameTsuna!

Students: waa they're hot...

Students: pretty...

Ame: ohayo~ my name is Akaitsuki Ame, yoroshiku!

Tsuki: I'm Tsuki, Yonaka Tsuki. Yoroshiku.

Teachers: okay anyone have questions?

*lots of students raised their hand*

Tsuki: *whisper to camera* I think we are going to have a long period...

Reborn: Ciaossu!

Student: it's the baby!

Student: yeah, he's Tsuna's brother right?

Student: un un! he's soo cute~

Reborn: DameGiotto, you're weak...

Teacher: ahem! if no questions then class starting!

Students: *raises hand*

Teacher: you there! *points*

Student: uhm...you guys look alike...why?

Tsuki: that's easy-

Ame:-cause we're twins!

*silence~*

Students: EHHH!

Giotto:*sigh*

G: what the f-*beep*!

Asari: hahaha...

Tsuki&Ame: what?

Students: b-but...you have different last names!

Tsuki: this is gonna be long...*sigh*

*sooo after all the questioning that last for two whole period, they skip classes instead to avoid peoples, and They drag the guardians and Giotto to accept the training Reborn's giving.*

Giotto: if you're not going to school, then why you came to school?

Tsuki: *sigh* because of the request, and it's gonna be long because Alaude and Daemon is gonna be needed too, we make a record here to not be suspicious...

Ame: yeah, you need a school record anyway, when we go back no one's gonna remember. trust me. xD

**At Studio.**

Rei: this request is going on next chapter. so stay tune! *wink*

Yuki: next time then! ^^

Tsuna: hiee...

* * *

><p>even though so, this is just going to next chapter.<p>

I think next chapter can fit one more request huh...

oh yeah, about Tsuki and Ame, they're characters I pull out from my story soo dont ask me question .

the others too. I submitted my story to my teacher and got a 95 yeah~

well actually, just the intro and first half chapter xD.

and soo sorry for lateness!

ps. They last request is just long...but it's gonna be a 3 day trip! promise xD no longer than that.(and a 3 day trip in one chapter~~)

(oh shoot I unconciously typed 3,914 words o.o)


	10. Chapter 7

disclaimer- not mines~ well, only it's in my studio

^^ continued from last chapter**.**

**Warning: ****sorry for making Reborn all mighty. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Studio.<strong>

Rei: Welcome Back!

Yuki: yep! continue from last dare~ lets see what have they done!

**In screen.**

*Knuckles, Lampo and Asari ish down...*

Yuki: ehh? Tsuki what happened?

**KHR world**

Tsuki: oh that...see for youself. I think it's recorded somewhere in the files...

Yuki oh okay *find files* oh here it is...

**On screen.**

Lampo: ya ya lampo is bored...

Reborn: hn get up.

Lampo: dont wanna~

Reborn: *kick him*

Lampo: ouch!*tears tears*cough**

Reborn: now get going.

Lampo: but-

Reborn: but what?

Lampo: I dont want to!

Tsuki: oh? *glare hard...*

Lampo: ...forget it. *shivers*

Reborn: you're not worth my time. *beat him up instead*

Lampo: must...tolerrate...*sniff, fainted*

Ame: too harsh Reborn, if that so the training is gonna be nothing at all!

Reborn: hn. next Asari.

Asari: haha! ^^

Reborn: you should train with your sword more. by look I would fight you. you should be able to learn by experience.

Asari: un! ^^ *pull out sword*

Reborn: hn*lean transform into knife*

*clang, clang sword crash*

Asari: ha...ha...you're good! :D

Reborn: hn, not bad, but need improvement.

*and fight for half an hour~*

Asari: he...*fainted*

Tsuki: two down.

Ame: next is Knuckles~

Knuckles: to the MAXIMUM!

Tsuki: *cough*

Hoshi: *by pass them.* *coughcoughcoughcough* sigh I think I got a cold...

Reborn: first we need to shut that mouth.*tape it*

Knuckles: trrr thhhhhrrr mahimmmmn!

Reborn: next you need to improve your healing and fighting skills.

Knuckles: *gloomy*

Reborn: che. useless. *beat him up*

Knuckles: *fainted.*

Reborn: madamada ne.

Hoshi: *coughcoughcoughcough*

Tsuki: ah-

*recording was cutted off*

Yuki: that's all.

Rei: hnn...

**Back to KHR world**

Ame:*to Reborn* who to train next?

Reborn: him*point at G*

G: *snort* like I would lose.

Reborn: out. next...

G: oi dont ignore me!

Reborn: you're noisy *hit*

G: *dodge* oi nani teme!

Reborn: hnn not bad.

G: hmph who do you think I am! *laugh*

Reborn: *hit G* next.

G: *fainted*

Tsuki: *facepalm* wth!

Ame: *sigh* just get this over with...

Reborn: you, DameGiotto.

Giotto: m-me?*shutters*

Tsuki: hmm...

Ame: hehe! *took out little bombs*

Tsuki: we-

Ame: -want to help too! *put bomb in shooter*

Giotto: e-eh?

Reborn: hn. I suppose I could allow that.*smirk*

Giotto: *scream* NOOOOOO!

Tsuki: oh yes~ *smirk*

Ame: ...meh, it's afternoon already? forget it, we'll go eat first.

Reborn: hey DameGiotto go get me expresso.

Giotto:m-me?

Tsuki: hmm, anyway, mm maybe we could do some tricks on them...

Ame: like involving them in car crash and stuffs?

Tsuki: yeah yeah!

**In studio.**

Rei: oi oi...

Tsuna: HIEE!

Hayato: OI! DONT PLAY TOO FAR YOU WOMAN!

Yuki:*sweatdrop* your going too far...

Rei: we need them alive Tsuki...

**In KHR world.**

Tsuki: jk jk! xD

Ame: aww but I want to~

Tsuki: you had those stuffs you bought here though!

Ame: oh yeah...*smirk*

Giotto: *to G* somehow my HI tell me that something's gonna happen, and it wont be pleasant.

Primo's remaining guardians: *defensive mode*

Giotto: ...*looks at them*

Tsuki:...*whack them* you look wierd oi!

Ame: It wasnt like anyone would assisinate him...right?

Tsuki:...well, someone would.

Giotto: e-eh?

Ame: this is KHR world oi!

Tsuki: nods* anyway, you'll have an hour break. have FUN!

Ame: tehe! *laugh*

*after 5 minutes*

Primo's remaining family: *find a spot and do stuffs they like*

Tsuki: hmm~ *set bombs on the direct bottom of where Giotto's sitting*

Kyoko: ah! Tsuna-kun!

Giotto:e-eh, me? oh hey...

Ame: she's Kyoko, Tsuna's best friend.

Tsuki: *cough* and crush*cough*

Giotto: oh...I- um Konnichiwa!

Kyoko: Konnichiwa Tsuna-kun! ano, what are you doing here?

Giotto: ah that-

Tsuki: he's training!

Kyoko: oh, is that so?

Ame: un un!

Giotto: OI DONT DECIDE THIS BY YOURSELF!

Tsuki: it's the truth, the fact of it. *serious*

Ame: soo dayo.

Giotto:e-eh?

Primo's remaining guardian: *thinks* oi oi something's wrong!

Tsuki: hn~ lets include this in one of the trainings should we? *glares at Primo and remaining guardians*

Giotto:e-eh?

Reborn: hn~went as planned.

***some minutes before~***

Tsuki: zenzen dame da! they're doomed!

Ame: yeah! they are not taking this seriously!

Reborn: ja, what ideas do you have?

Tsuki: hmm...

Ame: that's easy, we'll play the villian!

Tsuki:...you?

Reborn:hmm, ii yo.

Ame: un!

Tsuki:do you know how to do it?

Ame: well, we dont really had to, we would just go all out and attack them like we want them to die.

Tsuki:ie, you already got the idea there. honto dayo.

Ame: ah, soo~

Reborn: we'll just wait for opportunity then.

**End of flashback**

**In the building.**

Rain: oi oi, did you really just take his words and turn that into a battle? no way! no one would accept that! absolutely no way!you serious?

**Back to where we left off**

Ame: hmph. be careful. there's alot of...ah, innocent peoples here.

Alaude: che.

Tsuki: hnn~ so do you accept our challenge~?

Ame: hehe, this is a ...ahh, "mini quiz" of what you know.

Tsuki: and to know what you had~

Ame: ja~, hajime yo~ *her necklace turn into a gun*

Tsuki: hnn~ *her Bracelets turn into a trident, special(she made it herself...)*

*so after some fierce battle~*

Tsuki: we're done so now next lesson~

Ame: tehe! *smiles*

Reborn: sate...

Primo and remaining guardian: *...*

Reborn: next is you*point at Alaude*

Alaude: hn.

Giotto: E-EH?

Reborn: problem?*glare*

Alaude: I'll beat you herbivore. *charge*

*after bloody fights*

Alaude: *K.O.-ED*

Reborn: hn.

Tsuki: hmph.

Ame: he's nothing now.

Giotto: a-ah...*shivers*

Reborn: next is you*glare at Daemon*

Twins: *glare at Daemon*

Daemon: Nufufufu...*he's backing away.*

Giotto: e-eh?

Reborn: I'll train you in a harsh way.

Daemon: eh.

Reborn: *beat* hn, Twins...

Twins: we'll join! *change weapons to your imagination*

*due to the fact that it was too bloody and too disgusting to show we would move on to ads~ this is rated T for a reason!*

*this is what we call a TV so yeah.*

Rei: ja move on to ads~

Screen show:

Coming on Tuesday!

Ghost *beep* *beep*beep*

A girl went into a house but the house is Extraordinary!

you're interested? You're interested right. Tell me you're interested, tell me you're interested,TELL ME YOU'RE INTERESTED

*blooddy style words* TELL ME YOU'RE INTTTTERESTEDDDD

Yuki: *rip the poster off, rip, rip, rip, rip...*

Rei: my turn.*summond sword*

Yuki: *throw it to Rei.*

Rei: *tear with his sword, tear, slash,slash,slash, stab,sta,stab,poke,poke,poke...*

Yuki and Rei: this is rated T or PG-13.

*another ad...*

Coming this monday!

"Children's play"

Rei: *rip, rip, rip, rip...*

Yuki: *tear tear tear tear...*

Rei: there's no one below 7 years old reading this, I believe.

Yuki: back to KHR wrold.*Irritated*

**Back to KHR world**

Tsuki: hey!

Ame: welcome back, and there is our work...

*censored image*

Reborn: hn. it was covered huh.

Ame: I see you're losing your sanity too Rei and Yuki. well watever.

Tsuki: but our work became nothing ne...

Ame:Yeah...

In studio: JUST SHUT UP AND CONTINUE!

Tsuki: okay okay!No need to shout. man, you're really angry...

Ame: anyway last one is giotto...

Reborn: last is you, DameGiotto.

Giotto: HIEE!

Tsuki:...eh.

Ame:...I didnt hear that. Reborn is gonna train you himself Giotto so yeah.*walks away*

Tsuki: ...*walks away too*

Giotto: hiee dont leave me hereeeeeeeeeeeeee*so on*

Reborn: *smirk* hn dameGiotto.

Giotto: *backs away* hiee...

*we'll leave Giotto's training to your imagination, because we cant think of anything besidethe same training Tsuna went through. and, I think most of Tsuna's training is base of Giotto's training so yeah. so Giotto fainted.*

**Back to studio.**

Tsuki: we're back!

Ame: ah, so refreshed.

Rei: hmph, not like us *still thinking of the *beep*-in poster.*

Tsuki: it went for one day! earlier than we expected.

Ame: just because Reborn is beating up peps.

Reborn: hn. I just increase their fighting rate.

Yuki: I doubt about that.

Ame: hm, anyway, we still had half a show to go, since it end earlier than we expected...

Baby: wah!wahh!*cry*

Tsuna: a-ra a-ra, shh, shh...*rock the baby.*

Tsuki: ahem, anyway next review from _Hanasaku_

* * *

><p><em>Yo! I dare Tsuna to tick off Tsuki (or Ame, whichever's convenient) just so I can read about his suffering :) Oh, make Giotto do the same to the other who isn't torturingmaiming/killing Tsuna at the moment too! Ahahaha, these are my two favorite characters to torture. _  
><em>Oh can you also turn Tsuna into a female? While you're at it, throw him and everyone else into a dark room.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: *cough* why do I had to do this?<p>

Rei: *whisper to Tsuna* the dare said that you need to tick of either Ame or Tsuki...

Yuki: anyway you got Tsuki.

Tsuna: HIEE I DIDNT EVEN GET TO CHOOSE!

Rei: well, we just put them through order. Tsuki's younger than Ame and you're the 10th gen.

Yuki: and Ame is older so she's with the first gen. got it?

Tsuna: ...TT_TT

Giotto:...why do I need to do this...

Yuki: cause it's a dare now-

Rei: go! *kick Tsuna to Tsuki and kick Giotto to Ame.*

Tsuki: ouch! *was bumped by Tsuna*

Ame: ah! *was bumped by Giotto*

Tsuna and Giotto: ah. *gets up* I'm sorry!*bowing repeatly.*

**Move to Tsuna and Tsuki**

Tsuki: it's fine...*look at Tsuna coldly.*

Tsuna: *thinks* hiee she's scary...

Tsuki: what's the problem?

Tsuna: hiee nothing!

Tsuki: *irritated* dont go "HIEE" ON ME!

Hayato: how dare you shout to the tenth! I'll kill you! *throw dynamites*

Tsuki: *dodge*

Tsuna: HIEE DONT KILL MEH! *well turn out the dynamites head for him instead...*

Tsuki: che.*there's water on the floor and dynamites difuse.*

Yuki: *through earplug that she secretly put in Tsuna's ear(and dont ask me how he didnt notice it I dont know either.)* you're suppose to make her angry!

Tsuna:...e-eto...

Tsuki: hn?

Tsuna: **shut his eyes**thinks* this is a dare this is a dare...

Tsuki: I dont have a whole day.

Tsuna: *runs toward her and bump her to the ground* hahahaha you're so weak!I beat you cant even kill an ant!

Tsuna's guardians: *jawdrop*(yes even mukuro and Kyoya) what the hell did boss/Tsunayoshi/that herbivore/tenth/Tsuna/DameTsuna just said?

Tsuki: *dark aura surrounded her* oh yeah? *her eyes were covered by her bangs *twitch* mind to say that again? *her eyes were still covered*

Tsuna: *thinks*HIEE she's mad!*talks* oh yeah *in a mocking voice* you're so weak you cant even kill an ant! *laugh sadistically* *thinks* HIEE WHAT AM I DOING I DONT WANNA DIE!

Yuki: actually, you sure know that even if you dont do it you're gonna die 10 times more painful right?

Acrobalenos and Primo plus guardians: *jawdrop*(and yes even reborn and Daemon, not alaude though) IS THIS REALLY TSUNAYOSHI?

Alaude: hn...*looks at Tsunayoshi with slight interest and slight worry which isnt that much anyway*

Tsuki: *laugh* *laugh more**laugh more louder* haha...hnn wanna try~?*glares with a sadistic smile on her face* I could show you the true me...*wicked smile appears*

Yuki:...you need to run Tsuna.

Tsuna: *thinks*HIEE! *talks* ah~ I am so scared~ *hug himself* *laugh in mocking voice* hn, the true you? must be some weaklings ne~ *smirk sadistically*

Everyone from KHR: what happened to the soft hearted BOY?

Tsuki: ah~ weaklings huh...*smirk* hn, lets show you how weaklings get out of control then...*smile with dark aura* *pull out A class mist ring* hnn~ *pull out box weapon* lets show you now ne~~*smirk satisfying*

*so he was being chased around by Tsuki and was tortured, begging Tsuki to stop...well meanwhile~*

**Move to Ame and Giotto**

Giotto: *sigh* why am I doing this...

Yuki: cause you need to now go. *kick*

Ame: so what do you want?*stare at Giotto*

Giotto: oh, that-

Ame: hmm, maybe we should do something ne...

Giotto: e-eh?

Ame: ah, nothing. I mean, Tsuki's mad...

Giotto: *think* oh right I got to do something to make her mad at me ne...

Ame: hm? what are you looking at? is...is there something on my face?*brush her face*

Giotto: n-no...that's not it...

Ame: hm? *stare at him*

Giotto: um...there's a...huge spider on the back of the wall...

Ame: really? where?*looks excited*

Giotto: ah, that wont do. I just play with you. *thinks* she's not scared?

Ame: che~ no fun~ *pout*

Giotto: *hit her*

Ame: oi what was that for?*glare at Giotto*

Giotto: hn. you're really weak.

Ame: *twitch* at the very least, I am stronger than you.

Giotto: hn~ who knows~ *smirk*

Primo's guardian: *thinks* (except for D amd alaude.) when did PRIMO CHANGED?

Giotto: che. you're just a weakling with some weapons on. come on, that wasnt even a talent.*mocking voice* and to think that you were stronger than me makes me feel sick! *thinks* what...did I said?*

Ame:...*bangs covered eyes* oh? is that so...*soft eyes formed* yeah, I know that.

Giotto: *blink* e-eh?

Ame: ma, I know. I only put on weapons. I'm just another weak person who wants to be strong. I wont care if it makes you feel sick, though.

Giotto: eto, I dont mean that-

Ame: yeah, I know. everything isnt fine with me eh.

Giotto:...no, I dont mean that...I mean, it's just a dare!

Ame: a, yeah. so it's a dare. to show that I'm weak huh.

Giotto: no that's not it!

Ame: then...*pull chains, long chains, and some even tangled on Giotto's foot because the floor is also covered of it*

Giotto: e-eh?

Ame: then lets train me then...

Giotto: o-oi!

Primo's guardian: PRIMO!/GIOTTO!*and the others just stare at him worried eyes slightly*

Ame: then...lets have you train me then...*literally torturing Giotto*

Giotto: ahhhh HELP ME!

Ame: *sadistic mood*

Yuki: anyway, next is Tsuna-*shot Tsuna with genderblend bullet*

Tsuna:e-EH?

Rei: reminder-never caught the twin's bad side. *throw Tsuna into a dark room and kick all of his guardians into it.*

Tsuna: HIEE!W-WHAT? W-WAIT DONT TOUCH THERE!

*BTW, he was changed into some sexy full of holes clothes to make him sexier xD for the author's entertainment*

*20 minutes later*

Tsuna: *come out limping*

*his guardians look fairly satisfied*

Tsuki: hn, this is the end of the chapter.

Yuki: review please!

Ame: *whisper to Tsuki* is it just me or Yuki become really open up in this chapter?

Tsuki: na, just you

Rei: review ne~

* * *

><p>I am sorry for lateness. I forgot about it cause I am into my games and shows.<p>

I just got my results*remember the first hiatus I had for that?* and I failed so I wasnt accepted to any specialized high school TT_TT

and yeah sorry if the tor- I mean tutoring is too short for you.

anyway I promise the next chapter will coming out shortly so stay tune! ^^

-Yue


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: should I be writing this if I own it? No. so yeah, all characters belong to Amano Akira-san except for my the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>In Studio<strong> (you probably think that why I write this everytime...)

Tsuki: welcome to-

Ame:TDS-KHR!

Audience: *claps*

Rei: ohayo minna!

Audience: KYAA!REI SAMA~~

Ame: anyway, sice this fanfiction can survived till chapter 7 already, the staffs was wondering if we could do it for other animes!

Tsuki: yeah, we need your advice!

Yuki: anyway-

Ame: okay~ first dare by_ Aya-chan's Alice_

* * *

><p><em>LOL XDDD In the last chapter it pissed me off how theye didn't think Giotto was hot! WTF?<em>  
><em>OKey doke more requests :DDD<em>  
><em>Like I said before the baby should be included in every freaking chapter of this fanfic :D<em>  
><em>Tsuna bring your child to school with you! (No lying!)<em>  
><em>The baby's name should be Tsuyo<em>  
><em>Hibari and Tsuna go out on a family date with the baby, and his guardians go spy on them at the amusement park<em>  
><em>Tsuna, Tsuyo, his guardians, Primo, his guardians, the Varia, Shimon, the Arcobaleno, Nana, Fuuta, I-pin, Iemitsu, Sho-chan, Byakuran, should give me lots of kisses!<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: to answer your question, Giotto's appearence was partly Tsuna's (I mean hair and eye contact) and yes he is hot! they did notice it but they were like "even if he was hot he is still DameTsuna so there you go xD<p>

Ame: the baby should be name Tsuyo!

Baby(from now on this is Tsuyo): haha! *laugh like a child (this is a child!)*

Tsuna: a ra, the baby like it! *smiles*

Kyoya: hn. *he is really excited inside*

Tsuki: okay you need to bring your child to school.

Tsuna: h-HIEE!

Kyoya: hn. *smile sadistically*

Ame: hehe now!

***they were transported.***

Tsuki: ah- hear me? ^^ anyway lets see...

Tsuna: *goes to school*(he was changed in the last minute)*

Kyoya: hn. herbivore you're mine so make sure no one touch you. *smirk*

Tsuna: HiEE!

Tsuyo: wahh!

Tsuna: h-hora hora...shhh...

Student: hey look it's dameTsuna!

Student: ah yes is that a baby?

Student: haha who;s the mother?

Student: maybe it's his lil'bro.

Student: oh. how about we prank him by taking the baby? *smirk*

Student: oh okay, but the baby-

Student: oh dont worry I wont hurt it *laugh*

Student: hmm if you say soo...'

***in lunch***

Student: ah*bump to Tsuna*

Tsuna: ouch* hug baby to make sure he dont fall.*

tsuyo: wahh! wahh!

Tsuna: ahh, shhhh...shhh...*rock the baby*

Student: hnn DameTsuna! you weakling had a baby? haha! *snatch baby* (god this person looks like a dumb kidnapper now xD)

Tsuyo: wahh wahh!

Tsuna: Tsuyo!

*cough* Kyoya came by...*cough* (it just had to be like this...)

Kyoya: *glares* what are you doing herbivores...

Tsuna: H-Hibari-san...

Students: e-err...we are- we...

Students: er, playing with the baby! yes!

Kyoya: Kamikorosu*chase them*

Tsuna: ahh, shhh...

"Tsuyo: haha! haha! *laugh babyly -_-*

Tsuki: you know what, forget about it, I am not going to film it. it just get more and more boring.

Ame: aww, just do it. hmm...*thinking stuffs to make it interesting...* oh yeah! *illusionize herself into a pretty brown haired girl*

Tsuki: what are you doing?

Ame: hm, kidnap the baby of course!

Tsuki: hn. okay...*raise an eyebrow*

Ame: hmm watch me! *wink*

Tsuki: *camera*

Tsuna: ano...

Kyoya: hn herbivore, didn't I tell you not to let anyone touch you?

Tsuna: g-gomen-

Ame: *snatch baby*

Tsuna: ahh!

Ame: hn, kawaii ne...

Tsuyo: *just stare at her* (I assume that Tsuyo knows her since the guardians and host are surrounding him everyday...)

Ame: hn.

Kyoya: Kimi kami kamikorosu.*charge*

Ame: a ra a ra, you wont want to hurt him ne~ *hug the baby while dodging*

Tsuyo: haha haha! *baby laugh*

Tsuki: *sweat-drop at scene* seriously Tsuyo, it's dangerous and you're laughing?

Tsuna: *goes to HDWM* give Tsuyo back. *glares*

Ame: hnn make me! *Hysterical laugh*

Tsuki: haha isnt this interesting?

Ame: actually, ask the author.

Ame: hm. come get me then~ *laugh crazily*

Tsuki: what a sister *roll eye*

Ame: hnn, you're afraid?

Tsuna: *rush toward her*

Kyoya: *with toufas of course*

Tsuki: I cant believe they havent realize it yet...

Ame: *thinks* and you still dont know I am Ame...good, that's an advantage, lets just hope my illusions will last long...

*insert some fights with a baby (Tsuyo) laughing*

Ame: *cough cough* ungg...*ish bleeding*

Tsuna: *is back to normal self* HIEE!

Kyoya: *holding Tsuyo* hn. *glares at Am

Tsuki: even the baby is better by knowing she is Ame.../p

Tsuna: hiee you're alright?

Ame: *thinks*shoot my illusions is failing...*tak* hn. I'll let you go then...*disappears*

Tsuki: whatever.

"Tsuna: is she really okay? she looks really bad...

Kyoya: Herbivore, are you caring for an enemy?

Tsuyo: haha! *baby laugh*

Tsuna: eh no!

Tsuki: okay. lets go back.

Tsuna: ALREADY?

Kyoya: hn.

Tsuyo: hahahaha! *laugh*

**Back to Studio**

Tsuki: yey we're done!

Rei: hmm next then.

Tsuna: where's Ame?

Tsuki: she...needs rest. badly wound by certain someone when we were in Your world.

Tsuna: eh?

Hayato: hn! serve her right tenth!

Tsuna: I feel sorry for her...

Tsuki: look who's talking eh...

Yuki: anyway,Hibari and Tsuna go out on a family date with the baby, and his guardians go spy on them at the amusement park.

Tsuna: e-eh?

Tsuki: lets go!

***was transported***

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement Park (still just imagine six flags!)<strong>

Kyoya: hn.

Tsuna: ahahaha...*nervous laughter*

* * *

><p>Tsuyo is happy. always.<br>lets just write in third person. remember, Tsuki is filming all this.

**Third person POV**

In this sunny day, Tsuna, Kyoya and the baby went to the amusement you look somewhere near them, you would see that his guardians are somewhere around. If you look far enough, you would see helicopter with peoples filming them. If you're specific enough, some varia members are around too.  
>Anyway, back to the topic.<p>

Tsuna is shivering, and if you look closely, he's blushing a bit. Kyoya is cold, everyone is getting away from him as usual. also, if you look closely, he's blushing a tint bit and shown interest in his eyes.

The guardians are watching- and Ryohei's mouth was taped as well as Hayato's.

Acrobalenos are somewhere too, maybe Verde's underwater ship-but there's no water there- so maybe some other stuffs he invented. or maybe a real underwater ship- wait did one just pass by? ...wait no, I shouldnt show emotions.

I, as the narrator, would not judge any of them.

Anyway, They, as in Tsuna, Kyoya and Tsuyo, are heading to the cups. ung, I hate that- um forget it.

They ride on, specificly, hopped on.

Kyoya: hn, herbivore, better not run after this.

Tsuna: mo Hibari-san, am I that weak?

Tsuyo: *laugh babyly*  
>so went the ride. it was safe at first, but then...the cup goes faster and faster like it was about to burst up.<p>

Tsuna:...H-hibari-san...

Kyoya: hn? *open one eye*

Kyoya was sleeping all the time, through the screamings and turning.

Tsuna: it's not stopping!

Tsuyo: *cries*

Tsuna: shh Tsuyo, shhh...Hibari-san...

Kyoya: hn...  
>The staffs of the amusement park is panicking and turning off everything and do whatever they can but it's not stopping.<p>

if you look faraway, the helicopter is nearer than before.

and acrobalenos are all gone. none of them are in sight.

Varias are somewhere watching it.

Tsuyo: *cries harder*

Tsuna: shhh! *rock back and forth* it's okay, it's okay, shh...

Kyoya: ...*is about to jump off the cup*/p

Tsuna: HIEE HIBARI-SAN YOU'LL GET HURT!/p

Tsuyo: wahh!

Tsuna: ahh. shhh...it okay alright? it's okay.../p

Tsuyo's crying, Tsuna's telling Kyoya not to do anything strange.

of course, Kyoya always do things his way, he wont bother to listen to anyone. not even his lover.

Kyoya jumped out and hit the ride with his toufas.

it was hard enough to make damage to the ride.

and so it stopped.

The guardians that were watching, in one of the shop that was close to them, panicked, and then sighed.

Mukuro: kufufufu...Tsunayoshi better be alright...

Hayato: if he isnt I would blow him up! *irritated*

Yamamoto: ma ma!*hold Hayato back.*

Ah, what a day.

there isnt anything interesting going on, so we'll skip the rest (by that I mean letting them have some fun day. we still have some tor- I mean tutoring to do so let them have a family outing fun, spying fun, so on and so forth.)

**Back to Studio**

Rei: sigh, what a story, what's with the narrator?

Tsuki: ma, just relax Rei.

Yuki: next dare! Tsuna, Tsuyo, his guardians, Primo, his guardians, the Varia, Shimon, the Arcobaleno, Nana, Fuuta, I-pin, Iemitsu, Sho-chan, Byakuran, should give her lots  
>of kisses!<p>

Ame: wao!

Yuki: okay...welcome to TDS-KHR Alice!*transport her here*

Alice: hey! *wave*

Audiences: *clap*

Tsuki: hai! thanks for supporting us!

Alice: ^^

Ame; okay so here's the dare~ promise her lots of kisses~

Yuki: *transport Shouichi, byakuran, Ipin,Nana and Fuuta. and Iemitsu.*

Alice: so?

Tsuki: c-mon! minna-san!

Ame: well, since she want kisses from you guys, I would assume that she was one of your fans...

Yuki: c'mon!

Tsuna: okay, here goes nothing...*chuu~*

Tsuki: yey a peak on the cheek! xD

Alice: *blush* (girls usually does)

Tsuyo: ha! ha!*crawl to Alice*

Tsuki: of course!*pick him up and give to Alice*

Alice: *hug him*

Yuki: he likes you! xD

Ame: well, it was actually because of you he was born so...

Tsuki: yeah! you're just like a mother to him!

Rei: I dont think that's the right word..

Ame: well, you're just like his creator, his god. how about that?

Rei:...may sound more worst.

Alice: *face to face with Tsuyo*

Tsuyo: haha! *give a small peak to Alice in the cheek again*

Alice: kawaii!

Tsuki: dayo ne! dayo ne! xD

Ame: mean while I'll go find Shimon and Varia~ (I did not send them back for your info~)

Yuki: primo~

Giotto: hm, I wont mind giving a lovely lady a kiss. *smiles* *peak on cheek*

Alice: *is blushing*

Tsuki: his guardians, and Tsuna's guardians~

Hayato: why should I do this?

Rei: cause it's a dare.

*so lazy, so I am going to just say everyone kissed her. and Alice, is blushing with slight daze on her eyes...(um, I would be, being kissed by some characters you never  
>imagined to be with...)*p

Yuki: *cough* hai, lets move on! next and last review by _krizhna14_

* * *

><p><em>ahahaha... thanks for making them do all my dares... it made me laugh...<em>  
><em>if possible can you squeeze some more dares?*puppy eyes*<em>  
><em>okay here goes:<em>  
><em>all illusionist except for chrome disguise themselves like romeo(bianchi's ex boyfriend) and have bianchi choose which one is the real romeo... btw add lampo and lambo to the mix...<em>  
><em>all loudmouths(even the host) have a shouting contest to see which one can last the longest...<em>  
><em>varia and the first gen be buddy buddy to each other until the end of the interview(if they dont want to you can threaten them or just feed them poison cooking)...<em>  
><em>fuuta rank the varia and the first gen's most embarrasing moments<em>  
><em>... thats all for now(btw heres some black forest cake for you to eat and share with them...hmm except for lampo and lambo hahahaha!)=)<em>

* * *

><p>Yuki: ^^ We're glad that it entertains you!<p>

Tsuki: we're sorry cause the last chapter didnt fit in .

Ame: on to the dare! *go get lampo, lambo, Romeo(from the death), Mukuro, Daemon, fran, (I forgot who's the illusionist for shimon *sweatdrop*) and acrobaleno viper./p

Mammon: I prefer to be called Mammon.

Ame: lets go!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu...

Daemon: Nufufufufu...

*btw, they already disguise themself as Romeo's appearence*

Tsuki:...creep the hell out of me.

Ame: get use to it, dear sister. get use to it.

Tsuki:...you read too much Romeo and Juliet you sound like them now *narrow eyed*

Ame: *laugh* blame the author, dear sister, blame her.(=.= not my fault!)

Tsuki: ...anyways.

Yuki: hmm~ *notice them look at her*oh. so lets go! Bianchi!

Bianchi: *comes out* what do you- ROMEO!*Poison cakes came out* *throw*

Romeo and Lampo: *screams because they were the ones that got hit.*

Bianchi: MORE? *poison cooking**throw*

Lambo(TYL): wahh!*was hitted*

The rest that was illusionated: *di-illusionate themselves*

Bianchi: hm, where did the rest went...ahh reborn~

Ame: *throw her*

Tsuki: okay...and next, loudmouth...

Ame: ...Knuckles, Ryohei...

Yuki: well, most of the host are loud mouthed...

Ame: oh! the MOST loud mouthed is Rei and Tsuki!

Tsuki: *blush* SHUT UP!

Rei:*narrow eye* whatever.

Ame: you guys...since when you had a personality changed?

Tsuki: never...

Rei:...

Yuki: okay! varia's SQUALO!

Ame: the most obvious loud-mouth of them all.

Tsuki: hmm...

Yuki: anyway start!

most sane peoples: *cover ears*

*and so they had a loud mouth contest with "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII""EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!""MAXIMUMMMMMMMMMM""B-*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*"and yes you could  
>expect the loud mouth hosts the curse in every single language they know (aka english, japanese, chaniese and some others) with us, the sidelines that was not even in the studio, having our poor ear that nearly was busted. and, pity the others that was actually there...*<p>

Tsuki: *cough roughly* UNGG I got too worked up...

Rei:*cough cough* me too =.=

Ame: hn, Varias and first gen had to be friends...

Varias: WHAAAA?NOO!

First Gen.: no!

Yuki:-and if you dont there would be a lot of t-...hm, fun could be.

Those who are suppose to be: *shivers*

Ame: anyway this would be dont in the next chapter instead because we're near the end now.

Tsuki: anyway-*cough*-one more.

Fuuta: hai~ *everything around him floats*

Tsuki: hmm...

Fuuta: the first embarrassing moment for Primo's family is...

Ame: go, go...

Fuuta: when the whole family member was in chaos.

Tsuki:...eh?

First gen. :* struggling, and by some point trying to forget what happened.*

Ame: what happened?

First gen. :we-we dont know!

Tsuki: *glares* meh, Yuki~

Yuki:...okay. *the scene of studio change. it was set to time travel while we see in 3rd person pov.*

*insert shiny day here*

Giotto: ahh what a nice weather~

G: hn. I suppose you are right Giotto.*smiles*

Giotto: hihi~

*boom*

Giotto: what?

G: *irritated* probably is Alaude and Daemon again. I'll go have a "check" on them.

Giotto: hm, okay...*thinks* my HI is slightly out of control...my head is aching...

G: *noticed*you okay?

Giotto: ah? oh. yeah. just go on.

G: ...if you say so. *went*

Giotto: hm...

*someone fly out the window and through Giotto*

Giotto: owww!

G: ungg *he's the one, ah.* omg giotto you okay?

Giotto: ungg I am okay...ouch that hurts...

*meanwhile, the mansion is half destroyed*

Tsuki: uhh...

Ame:*yawn*

Yuki: there's nothing...

A sound: oh look it's cozart!

Tsuki: w-wait...who's there?

Ame: no one.

Tsuki: oh okay.

Cozart: hey what- wait what happened?

Giotto: um, as usual.

*insert Alaude and Daemon fighting here*

*insert Giotto screamimg to Daemon and Alaude here*

*insert alot of bananas here*

*insert everyone was drown by banana here*

Tsuki: where the f-*beep* did bananas came from?

"Ame: u got drown by bananas? that's all?

"Yuki: what a lame chaos!

*Studio back to normal*

Tsuki: varias?

*insert Fuuta with his ranking*

Fuuta: Varia's most embarrassing momment is...

Tsuki:...

Fuuta: dealing with girls.

Ame: I...somehow, do not want to know this.

Tsuki: that sets it. we are not watching it (for those who want can request and I will put it in a side story line. xD)

Tsuki: hai~

Ame:TDS chapter 8 end here!

Rei: although so, we already had the next bunch of requests already...

Hosts: HAVE A NICE DAY~

* * *

><p>sorry I was late again.<br>first, fanfiction wont let me update. whenever I updated it would say that I didn't log in and tell me to log in again and again.  
>second, I had a headache for 4 whole days. plus being annoyed very much. how would you had feel, having a headache that wont go away and being annoyed?<br>third, these are reviews that I didnt get to stuck in the last episode. so new reviews are suppose to go to the next episode.  
>PS. sorry for the banana thing that doesnt seem to be satisfying. I was thinking and thinking (and, these had been topics my friends talk for the whole day) so yeah, it got stuck in my head and I just had to let it out.<br>review~  
>-Yue<p> 


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

And, I'm sorry for the silly grammar mistakes I made last chapter. I published it as soon as I finished it and I didn't get a chance to go over it…..

and sorry for the delay X( having a bit of problems lately but it's all settle! :D

Anyways, TWINS DARE SHOW-START!

* * *

><p><strong>In The Studio<strong>

Tsuki: Welcome to-

Ame:Twins Dare Show!

Rei+Yuki: Katekyo hitman reborn! xD

Ame: and, here's a host which less make appeareance-

Tsuki: Kaze!

*Silence, and the cloth was raised.*

Kaze:*twitch* Tsuki-sama, Ame-sama, I swear, if you do this to me again, I dont care if I am your guardian or not, I would DEFINATELY KILL YOU.

Tsuki+Ame: ma ma dont be mad we're just playing~ *playful grin*

Yuki: *blush* e-eto...

Tsuki+Ame: anyways this is our sixth host Kaze-kun~

Ame: we begged him to come so yeah~

Tsuki: dont disappoint us!

Tsuna: HIEE!

Kaze: ...

Hayato: what tenth? did he made you scream? I would kill you!

Kaze: *twitch* I'm leaving *goes through door*

Ame: w-wait!

Tsuki: choto mate!

*hold him and do not let him go out*

Rei: ho ra Kaze dont be so short tempered...

Kaze: hn, look who's talking.

Rei: a ra, we were just getting over the show, now dont complain and get it over with.

Kaze: hn, whatever you say, it actually did make sense, so okay.

Yuki: *blush*

Tsuki: okay! now first review by-

Ame: wait we still have one more dare from last time! the varias and Primo's family need to be friendly to each other~

Squalo: VOIII!NO WAYY WE COULD DO-

Tsuki: SHUT THE CRAP OUT D-*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEEEP*-

Ame: *whack her and she fainted* good, continue.*take her to a room*

*awkward silence~*

Rei: okay, she's a bit high and short tempered today...

Tsuna: eto, why?

Rei:...that-

Kaze: because, my dear friend, she is bothered by someone.

Rei: god, dont speak like that *groan* It was freakin' creepy! *shivers*

Yuki: ...*blush*

Ame: *came out*I'm back! what did I missed?

Tsuki:*groan*

Ame:*snicker* oh wow~

Tsuki: che, you dont need to knock me out...

Ame: hm, if I dont what would you do? cussing is no good~

Tsuki: che. anyway just do it! xD

Rei: you sound like Gintoki-kun when he's in the host club thingy.(Gintama)

Tsuki: just do it! xD okay anyway you should~

Giotto: haha, lets be friends~ *to Xanxus*

Xanxus: ...*glare* fine, trash.

Lussuria: be friends~ *to everyone*

Primo's family: *shivers*

Levithan: hm, if the boss wants. *nods*

*so everyone become friendly friendly and everyone on stage, audiences are shivering cause they're smiling creepyly and looks like they're bout to kill someone...*shivers**

Tsuki: *cough* o-okay, just...stay like that.

Kaze: um, and so, first review by _Melody27_

* * *

><p><em>hahaha Your story is so are my dares<em>

_Tsuna and Reborn sing canvas_

_Tsuna and his guardians to swap their personailty for one day(it dosen't matter who swap with who)_

_and Hibari in a room, what will happen?_

_Hibari say the most embrassing thing that happened to him._

_Truths_

_Hibari,what is your relationship with Fon? Are you two twins or brothers cause I don't think there is another way to explain why you two look so alike in chapter 373_

_sweets and cakes for the hosts:)_

* * *

><p>Kaze: we're happy that you like it *bows gentlemen-like*<p>

Tsuki: and we're at you're service! ^^

Ame: which canvas? there's a lot...we'll just assume that it's the simpson's theme song! xD

Rei: *cough* but that song-

Kaze: Reborn-san, Tsuna-san, would you mind singing it? *show song*

Tsuki: ...*sigh*

Tsuna: e-ehhh?

Reborn: *dark aura*

Ame: just go *kick them to stage*

Kaze: ...*sweatdrop*

Tsuki: go manage the machine! *kick Kaze to Yuki*

Kaze: *whoa!*un-cool like**heading to Yuki*

Yuki: huh? *look at Kaze*

*kiss~*

Hosts: aww~

Audiences: KYAA~*god what fan are these xD*

Rei: okay, Canvas, live performance-

Hosts: star-to!

Reborn: ahh~*twitch*

Tsuna: the simp-sonnsssss~

Reborn:dom

Tsuna: deng deng deng

reborn:dom

Tsuna: deng deng deng

Reborn: wearrrrr~

Tsuna: ba ra ba bara ra bara ra ra~

*so on and so forth. listen to the song if you want xD*

*and so the songs end and Reborn release some deadly auras all of us are paralyzed xD*

Tsuki: *struggles* *cough* anyway! next Tsuna and guardians need to swap personalities!

Tsuyo: haha~ *laugh babyly(he is a baby~)*

Yuki: un~ *swap their personality randomly*

Ame: here's-

Kaze: the charts

Tsuna- Kyoya's personality

Hayato: Takeshi's personality

Takeshi: Chrome's personality

Chrome: Mukuro's personality

Ryohei: Lambo's personality

Mukuro: Tsuna's personality

Kyoya: Ryohei's personality

Lambo: Hayato's personality

Tsuki: but first...hibari in a room!

Ame: *kick hibari*

*5 minutes later*

*the door was doomed, the room was chao.*

Rei: lesson learned.

Yuki: Hibari-san what is you most embarrassing moment?

Hosts: *thinks* you got strong Yuki...

Kyoya: *glares*

Yuki: fine *pick up earphone*

*10 minutes later*

Yuki: his most embarrassing moment is that he was beat- "biting" by a guy.

Kyoya: che. *glares*

Tsuki: what is your relationship with Fon?

Kyoya: there's no relationship between me at that herbivore.

Ame: so there you go, guuzen da xD

**so our switching, START!**

****Tsuna: che, Herbivore *glares*

Hayato: haha! *laughs carefree*

The hosts: *shivers*

Kaze: uh, Hayato-kun...

Tsuki: he's...scary.

Ame: sure agree*still shiver*

Takeshi: b-bossu...*timidly*

Chrome: Kufufufu-

Tsuki: *whack her*

Mukuro:HIEE!

Ame: *whack him*

Kyoya: Extreme!

Rei: *smack him*

Ryohei: Ore-sama want candy!*literally crying on the floor*

Yuki: *smack him*

Lambo: che! you would never-!

Kaze: *whack him*

*and they keep on these personalities...*

*because all of the staff is paralyzed, the show would be until so.*

* * *

><p>I stopped because I myself is half paralyzed after I typed.<p>

it really ruined peoples brain.

do not try to picture it. no, seriously DONT!

anyway no other review suit here so...

I cant wait for trips to come!


	13. Chapter 10 Part 1

this ish chapter 10 desu~(part 1!)

how many more chapters should I write for this?

tell me ne~

and after this was done, it was up to you if you want to let me write this for other animes/Mangas, movies, tv show (and I need to watch them before I write because I hardly watch any tv shows, no horror please!except for animes ;))

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Studio-TDS:START!<strong>

Ame: Welcome~

Tsuki: Yokoso-

Twins: to our world!

Rei: *came out of nowhere and smack them* you-

Yuki: "our world"?

Kai: you gotta be kidding me.

Hoshi: mo~ you didnt even include me!

the "grown up" hosts: *thinks* that's the only thing you're concern about?

Hoshi: w-what? *blushes*

Tsuki: *cough* either way-

Ame: lets not waste anytime and continue to the dares! the first one is from _Rainord_

* * *

><p><em>Can Hibari and Chrome switch bodies for a day?<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: sure thing! *shoot soul-change bullet.*<p>

Kyoya: e-eh? *he/she blushed and looks around*

Chrome: *he/she looks pissed off and a dark aura surrounded him/her*

Ame: hmm~ interesting, stay like that for a while.

Tsuyo: wahh wahh!*cries*

Tsuna: a ra, a ra...*rock baby*

Rei: next review by _Aya-chan's Alice_

* * *

><p><em>Arigatou Tsuki-san, Ame-san! And yes I am like Tsuyo's second mother, god and creator haha XD<em>

_Arigatou mina-san for giving me kisses I feel so special *smiles softly*_

_My next dare:_

_Tsuna should dress sexy and walk around the streets of Namimori with a smug look on his face (I'll be Tsuyo's babysitter while you do this), the guardians and everyone else are on a wild goose chase for him haha_

_Good luck ~daresuuu!_

* * *

><p>Kai: you're welcome.<p>

Yuki: Tsuna...

Tsuna: e-eh?

Twins: *look at Tsuna and smile evilly*

Tsuna: e-eh? w-what are you-

*Tsuna was thrown into the dressing room...insantly filled with screamings.*

Tsuna: HIEE HERLP MEHHHH!

Tsuki: it's "help me" na!

*Tsuna came out with sexy clothes to your imagination, we dont know your taste so...*

Tsuna: umm...is it...mandatory to dress like this?*blushes*

Tsuki: yep~ and you gotta look...um...statisfied, have a pride look on you're face!

Chrome: *raised eyebrow*

Tsuna: umm...*looks serious, had a great deal with his back(I mean straighten his back like really straight), had a cool aura*

Tsuki: good! now stay like that!

Tsuna: y-yes...

Rei: say something cool!

Tsuna: hmph!

*silence~*

Rei: I-I guess that counts.

Hoshi: lets go!

Hayato: wait!*goes by*

*on Namimori*

Tsuna: *walk with pride*

some guy on street: *nosebleed*

Guardians: *goes EXTREMELY close to him*

Hosts: *nosebleeding* this is too much...*some fainted*

Tsuki: omg...

Some girls on street: KYAA~

Ame: I dont get this!

Hoshi: I dont too...

*some guy went up to Tsuna*

Guy: hey yo~

Guy2: wanna have some fun?

guy3: It's be just us~

Hayato: *dynamites*

Takeshi: *hold him back* haha dont!

Ryohei: EXTRE-mmph!*was taped on the mouth*

Chrome: hn.

Lambo: haha dameTsuna is in trouble!

Kyoya: b-bossu...

Tsuki: ...I see, they think he is a girl huh?

Ame: he looks like one...

Hoshi: he's hot!

Hayato: he's not being "tenth" for no reason!*sparkle eyes*

Guy: so?

Tsuna: *thinks*stay cool!I'm going to get killed if I show my true self!*peak through where the hosts is.*

Guy2: hmm is someone there?*see where Tsuna is peaking*

Hosts: *hide*

Guardians: *act like they are natural*

Guy3: na, no one is there...

Tsuna: hn~ no, you look pathetic.

Guy: what did you said?

Guy2: you know I bet you dont evenworth alot!

Hayato: *angry*

Takeshi: *hold him back* this is a dare na!

Rei:...if he knows...

Tsuna: oh? wanna bet? if I worth a lot, you'll have to pay me.

Guy: if no?

Tsuna: I'll spend a night with you.

Guy: hn~ deal. $100 on bet *smirk*

Tsuna: *smirk* lets see ne...*grin wildly*

Tsuki: haha, good bet!

Hayato: it's no doubt that he's the tenth! *sparkle eyes*(again)

Ame: he just dont want anyone to say he's worthless...

Hoshi: he knows he would win after all those days huh...

Tsuna: *walk on street*

Guy: hmph, she wont get anyone to kneel on her.

Tsuna: ahh~*fell down*

Tsuki: what's with that girly scream?

Tsuna: *Thinks( I-I...I must be more brave! I...pride! must have more pride!)

Ame: hnn~

Tsuna: hmph! *stand up*

*lots and lots of guys, girls came up*

All of them: hey you alright-okay?-not hurted?*bla bla bla...*

Tsuna: *smirk* ahh~ low lifes *grin, stand up* hmph.*walks toward "guy1-3"*

Guy 1-3: *all jaw dropped*

Tsuna: so, where's my money?*smirk*

Guy:*pay him* hmph, you got lucky. *walk away*

guy2-3: wait big bro'!*runs after him*

Tsuna: *after they leaved, he fell down to his knees*uwah...so scary *shivers*

Tsuki: *came out* but hey, you got money!

Hayato: it's no doubt you're the tenth! you made them go away!

Tsuna: yeah, I guess...

Ame: we're going back!

*back on studio*

Rei: next review by _Michael_

* * *

><p><em>Romeo+TYLLambo+Bianchi<em>

Who dies first?

1st Gen + 10th Gen + Mist Guardians

Who goes insane first?

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hmm...lets go then!<p>

(shot 10yr bazooka to Lambo)

*poof*

TYL Lambo: yare yare...

**Room 1: Romeo, TYL Lambo, Bianchi.**

Tsuki: hehe, have fun~ *shut door*

Bianchi: ROMEOOO!*throw Poison cooking*

*both was shooted down*

Tsuki: che. they were shot down the same time...

Ame: argg...failed! X(

Rei" next!

**1st Gen + 10th Gen + Mist Guardians**

Tsuna: HIEE!

Hayato: dont you dare!

Takeshi: haha~

Mukuro: Kufufufu...

Daemon: Nufufufu...

Mukuro: Kufufu, what do you want? *twitch and say to Daemon*

Daemon: hn~

Mukuro: Kufufu, I'll make you pay...*illusions*

Daemon:*also use illusions*

~~Meanwhile~~

*All guardians and their boss is torture by illusions because of the Mist Guardians carelessness. they were completely forgotten and the illusions they cast was visible to all who is in the room.*

*all fainted*

Ame: ARE YOU SERIOUSSSSSSSS...

Rei: ungghh!

Tsuki: all in the same time...

Ame:I hate them -.- either way next review by _keybladeofMissingTimes14_

* * *

><p><em>Awww~ i think everyone were having a hard time... Here *gives cookies* ok... The dares<em>

_Reborn: dance like a crazy person._

_Giotto: Gender bending... And see if the boys 'purrs~' for you_

_Tsuna: use X burner to burn someone you hate._

_Fon:... Uhh... I give you tea?_

_Dats all for now._

* * *

><p>Tsuki: yey! thanks for cookies!<em>ｙｏｕ<em>

Ame: yeah! haha, reborn~ you have a dare!＇ｒｅ ｈ

Reborn: hn...no *murderous aura*

Hoshi:you're doing it no matter what!

Tsuyo: ha! ha! *laughs*

Tsuki: see? even Tsuyo said yes!

Tsuna: haha...*nervous*

Reborn: Tsuna, so that's what you teach your child hm...*dark aura*

Tsuna: HIEE NO!

Reborn: hn, you're in dooms.

Tsuki: you had to finish the dare either way~

Yuki: MUSIC! *plays super fast music*

Reborn: *dances*

Audiences: *laugh like crazy* (or I should add "like there's no tomorrow")

Reborn: che. *irritated*

*~songs end~*

*insert bloody murder and chasing here*

Tsuki: *cough cough* unghh REBORN you could at least have a bit mercy we still need to continue this show...*fainted.*

*most hosts fainted*

Reborn: hn. *do his stuffs*

Tsuna: eto...

Hayato: tenth! we could have a break since they fainted! *excited*

*screen appear*

Rain: *appears on screen with a completely black man*like a shadow...only this is a person. think of it like in case closed those mysterious peoples.*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Tsuyo: ha! ha! o-nee!

Rain: hey...*in a bored tone* *leaning on table* I see you gave us lots of trouble *lean back on chair*

the shadow-ie man: hn. that's no good.

Rain: yes I know.

Hayato: WHO ARE YOU! *dynamites*

Rain: ah~ you forgot me already?

Tsuna: HIEE!

Rain: oh well. either way we are having a break so stay tune.

the shadow-ie man: meanwhile we'll clean up this mess and have some tor- tutoring , ehm. tutoring mission to do with the "hosts".

* * *

><p>that's all. next half...add some more dares on it! come submit them!<p>

and that's only half. we are resuming those dares in the next chapter.(still have Giotto, Tsuna and Fon)

-Yue


	14. Chapter 10 Part 2

TDS-KHR chapter 10 part 2!

we're back!

* * *

><p>Tsuki: err...hey? we're um, back...<p>

Ame: uh yeah...

*the hosts is having a scared face which was more scary than ever*

Tsuna: HIEE UH UH-

Rain: and so, we would go first. *goes away*

Tsuki:e-e-errrrrrrr...s-sooo umm...

Ame: ummmm next d-dare i-i-is...G-Giotto...

Giotto: *thinks* oh my gawd they are seriously scary but I'm the boss!

Tsuki: *hold up gun shakily*

Tsuna: HIEE DONT SHOOT TO THE WRONG PERSON!

Tsuki: I-I wont...I-I a-am tr-tr-ained, a-af-ter-a-all, r-r-right?*shot Giotto*

Giotto:*was shooted*

Primo Guardians beside Alaude and Daemon: PRIMO!

Giotto: e-eh? *is changed into a dress and became a girl*

*blood flood in the studio*

*Primo's guardian all fainted from blood lost*

Tsuki: ...

Ame: u-uh go get a room and dump them all there...*shivering still*

Tsuna: umm...the one I hate is fainted from blood lost.

Ame: *drag Daemon and put him on a chair* now go

Tsuna: uhhh you sure? *look at Daemon* he's still like, out.

Tsuki: i-it's fine...

Tsuna: Operation X.

Girl's voice: YES boss! 1000FV-*so on*

Tsuna: X...BURNER!

*the chair was destroyed, the studio have burnt marks, but the floor is not so lucky.*

*Daemon is burnt*

Daemon: *cough a smoke out*

Rei:errr next is...Fon, Tea. *hand tea*

Fon: oh, thanks.

*one of the Corners suddenly turn into a tranditional Chinese room*

Fon: Come, have tea with me.

*the hosts went*

*they drink tea*

Fon: it's good right?

Tsuki: hu! god, tea is really good! make stress go away! o.o

Ame: right!

Rei: yeah!

Hoshi: umm so next review by _nuvolaguardiano18_

* * *

><p><em>Hello~ your story is amazing~ could i ask for a dare?<em>

_I wanna see little kid tsuna appear and then follow tsuna to school~_

_2 i wann see muku-chan and tsu-chan in a room together and tsu-chan being the seme~_

_And her have a gender bender bullet~ i dont care who you shoot it with just shoot someone then make them go into a room with kyo-chan and i wanna see what happens~_

_Anyways chocolate cupcakes for everyone~_

* * *

><p><em>E-eto... this is my first time so could I put in a dare?<em>

_um... i kind of want to see Squalo in a pink frilly dress and then... um see what would happen if we threw Xanxus and him into a room together..._

_Latsly I wanna see Hibari act like Fon and then Tsuna act like...Hibari and see how little Tsuyo would react so um... yeah thats it..._

_I love this dare show too～ XD *gives everyone sweets*_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: since you sent in two at not the same time so we just do both! xD<p>

Ame: so is not you're first time desu~ o.o

Kai: hmm...okay! Tsuyo-chan~

Tsuyo:*already know how to walk* da?

Kai:*blink* wait what? you're just two months old!

Hosts except for Kai: *chorus* ANIME LOGIC~

Kai: *blink* o...kay?

Rain:*on the other hand* *laughing like crazy* lol good thing I included it in the script they are so f-*beep*-in hilarious!

the shadow-ie man: hmm~ you're cussing, you know.

Rain: hnn~ it's fun playng them like that...

**Back to Studio**

Tsuki:hnn lets go! *transport to anime (KHR) world*

**_7:59a.m. Tsuna's House._**

Tsuna: *wakes up* e-eh? EHHHHH？？？？?

Reborn: why's so noisy? hn. I didnt get to hit you...*disappointed*

Tsuna: *mumbles* wait...that's all a dream? err...really? so, no transporting and all those stuffs? eh?

Reborn：： : what are you mumbling about?

Tsuna: nothing! *dress and run downstairs*

Reborn: hnn Tsuki, you better be right about this *smirks*

(here's the plan: we transport them back, and make Tsuyo appear in school sneaky-ly. he runs fast so... in the corner, the host will hide him in Portals and make him appear in another place. The tenth generation knows nothing about this. except for Kyoya. he agreed so...(he just think that it's fun to have his Tsunayoshi going up and down. he ran into enough troubles anyway...) and thanks to Reborn for bringing cameras up and down!)

Takeshi: ohayo Tsuna!

Hayato: che. OHAYO TENTH!

Tsuna:ohayo!

Takeshi: hehe, we were back!

Hayato: hn, what do you think we were, Yakyuu baka.

Tsuna: wait- THAT'S NO DREAM?

Tsuki: *comes out* what make you think it is a dream?

Tsuna: HIEE!

Takeshi: yo Tsuki!

Hayato: you woman! why are you here?

Tsuki: a ra a ra, what makes you think we would have transport you back here?

Tsuna: *thinks* she is up to no good HIEE WWHAT SHOULD I DO...

Tsuki: ma ne, ja, see you around~ *disappears*

Tsuna: HIEE!SHE JUST DISAPPEARED!

Takeshi: MA MA! we would be late!

Tsuna: HIEE!*runs*

*runs to school*

_**In school 8.05 a.m.**_

Tsuna: HIEE WE'RE LATE!

Takeshi: haha ma ma!

Kyoya: hn, you're late.

Takeshi: can you leave the biting for later? we're more late if you bite us now!

Kyoya: hn. *smirk* you own me one, herbivores.*walk away*

(too boring! skip scene!)

**In class. 8.50a.m.**

Tsuna: *thinks*ahh so boring...*look out window*

*outside*

Tsuki: ii ka Tsuyo, you'll walk out there!

Ame: un un! just walk out there and we would handle the rest!

Rei: dont worry!

Kai: we would handle the rest!

Tsuyo: un...ha ha! da da!*walks out*

*in class*

Tsuna: eh? *saw Tsuyo* haha, no way, did I miss him that much? no, that wont do *shake head and look out again* ehhhh...EHHHHHH?

*Jump out at his seat and look out side the window*

Teacher: hm, Sawada-san, what are you doing?

Students: hn, dameTsuna-*bla bla bla*

Tsuna: *ran out the class room*

Teacher:...ma ii ka, continue-

*outside*

Tsuki: he's running down! quickly! hide Tsuyo! xDD

*they took him and ran to another place*

Tsuna: *came down* eh, I swear I saw him... ma ii ka. *walk back*

Ame: hehe, what are you doing here?

Tsuna: eh? Tsuki!

Ame: a ra, no, I'm Ame. we just walk around with the same uniform...hn, so you tell us apart from what we wear? ma ii ka. Tsuyo wa koko ni iru yo, shiteruka? ;) a no ko wa anata no suki dakara. sate, ja ne. *disappeared*

Tsuna: uhh... again? ma ne. *walk back in*

**Lunch. Namimori Middle school. Rooftop. 12.00p.m.**

Tsuna: huu~ * sit down at floor* ja itadakimasu~

Hayato: hai! ITASAKIMASU!

Takeshi: itadakimasu~ haha~

**meanwhile**

Tsuki:now go!

Tsuyo: da! *walks out*

Tsuna: *from above looks down*ahhh!

Hayato: tenth what is it? *dynamites*

Tsuna: uhh...I have something to do...*runs down*

Takeshi/Hayato: tenth!/ Tsuna! *follows him*

Tsuna: rush down*

Tsuki: okay! *runs, pick Tsuyo up, go to corner*

Ame: clear! next spot, here we go! xDD

Tsuna: eh? nai...koko wa nai...doko ni...naze de...

Hayato: tenth! are you alright, not hurted? why you run down? is there anything here? *looks around*

Tsuna:...no, there's isnt anything around...hmm, maybe I just hallucinate...

Takeshi: ne Tsuna, you know you could tell us anything!

Hayato: yes, yakyuu baka is true, you could talk to us anytime tenth!

Tsuna: *thinks* they're getting the wrong idea... *talks* it's really nothing!

Hayato: then I'll believe you tenth! :DD

Takeshi: un un! xDD

Tsuna: lets go back! class is about to start!

Takeshi: haha right! *runs back*

Hayato: ahh! wait! *runs too.*

**In class.**

Tsuki: saa, Tsuyo, remember, dont get caught!

Tsuyo: da! *raise right hand*

Ame: now that's the spirit. we cant really risk being seen by anyone here, especially those who we encountered last time. by that training dare.

Rei: Hn, just get along, here he comes. hide!

*they hide in their own spot and all of them have teleport stuffs so Tsuyo can appear anywhere!*

*in class*

Tsuna: ahhhh~ stressed. *lay on desk.* eh? *look at where Tsuyo pop up*

Tsuki: now! *pull him back and disappeared*

Tsuna: *open the locker door* no one? hmm...

*the rest is just him poping out everywhere for the whole day*

Tsuna: hmm I think I just missed him too much...

*riiing~*

***schools end***

Tsuki: haha that was fun

Ame: yep!

Rei: hn Tsuna was fooled.

Kai: hmm Muku and Tsu-chan in a room~ *shoot Tsuna seme bullet*

Tsuna: *drags Mukuro in the room*

Mukuro: eh...kufufufu...*sweatdrop*

*the rest in your imagination. oh well, you could expect mukuro says "ahh~ Yamette~" just a clue xDD*

* mukuro came out limping while Tsuna came out satisfied*

Tsuki: hai! genderbend ka...*shut eyes* *turn and turn herself*

Ame: mo ii yo!

Tsuki: ahh dizzy...*shot*

Mukuro: *shotted*

Ame: this is his unlucky day...*facepalm*

Rei: hai...*shake head*

Kai: *sigh*

Tsuki: *kick them to a room*

*instant sound. remember? "YAMETTE~~!" JUST A HINT ;D*

*instant nosebleed around*

*studio is flood with blood and ambulance voices are around*

Tsuki: * kick them out with nosebleed* that enough of you. ahem, next dare. squalo ka...*pull squalo out(why is he there? idk :\)*

Squalo: VOII WHY YOU STUPID WOMEN DRAGGING ME-

Tsuki: YOU STUPID VICE JUST GET ALONG WITH THE SHOW GOD*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Ame: *cough* this is rated pg-13. T in books.

Rei: anyways~ dress on this! and we had special fan- I mean, fashion designers here. they were the one who made the dress. *imagine it however you want ;) free imaginary scene right! since this is a fanfiction after all.)

Hoshi: mou~ why am I left out! *pout*

Tsuki: miao~ you're not ;) c'mon, lets get to work!

fan- I mean, fashion designers: *sparkling evil eyes with evil smiles* hehe~ let us dress you up~ *drag him to a room*

Knuckles: *pray* may god save his poor soul...

Tsuki: ne knuckles san, he's not dead yet-

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LET ME GET OUT! DONT TOUCH ME YOU *BEEP*!

Ame: -at least not now *smirk*

Giotto and Tsuna: uhh *glup*

Squalo: *kicked out*

*instant nosebleed around*

Tsuki: *cough* n-n- NICE WORK YOU GUYS!

Fashion designers: hn! dont underestimate us! *took some pictures out* and this is also for what you requested!

Tsuki: *look at pictures, flipping them* hn, GOOD WORK! as a price-

Fashion Designers: we got our price already! *somehow a huge box appear behind them*

Tsuki: oh okay...o.o

Fashion designers: then escuse us! xDD *fly away*

Squalo: VOII! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS-THIS FILTHY DRESS!

*Just imagine him having pink and panties ALMOST showing*

Ame: you got nice skin btw ;)

Tsuki: hnn~ xD

Squalo：: hmpph!

Ame: *kick them both in*

*instant filling of sounds of pleasure. remember the clue "YAMETTE!" XD I'll add one more "MORE MORE!" oh god I feel like I'm having a nosebleed now-"blood came out" yep.*

Tsuki: okay that's enough *drag them out * *nosebleed* unghh. next. personality change bullet. *load gun*

*shot hibari and fon first.* *shot Tsuna and fon*

Ame: so now Tsuna had hibari's personality and hibari had fon's while fon had Tsuna's. great. *smirk*

Tsuyo：：：：: da?

Tsuki: sa sa, papa to mama ni desu~ *lead him to Tsuna and Hibari*

Tsuna: *glares*

all of those on stage and audiences: *glup*

Kyoya: *smiles*

those who are there: *thinks* THE WORLD IS ENDING!AHHHHHH!*runs around*

Tsuyo: *sniff* *shivers*

Tsuki: *hit Tsuna's head* hora! you're scaring him!

Tsuna: hn. so you had enough courage to hit me? kimi kami kamikorosu.

Tsuki: atashiwa anata wa korosu de ii dazo *twitch*

Ame: choto choto Tsuyo wa koko yo!

Rei: dont just randomly switch your language!

Ame: hm?

Rei: you're talking japanese just now. wait, isnt the machine suppose to translate?

Tsuki: shite ne yo. *twitch*

Kai: she's still talking japanese.

Tsuki: dakara? dekimasen ka? deyuka naze anata mo watashiwa mite iru ka? *twitch* dakara watashiwa shite ne yo!

*after all language rooming*

Yuki: sorry! it's fixed!

Tsuki: check what you're doing next time *twitch, and loads of dark aura surrounded her*

Yuki: *glup* h-hai! *whisper*

Tsuki: what? *dark aura still*

Yuki: HAI! I WILL NOT MAKE ANY MISTAKE AGAIN! PLEASE DONT KILL MEH!*run out*

Ame: it work a little too well this time...

Rei: *sigh*

Hoshi: so next review by _Lyre _umm, are you sure you wanna show this?

Rei: we were to show every single one of the dares, since they review.

Tsuki: yep. we try our best to complete them~ ;)

Ame: onto_ Lyre_

* * *

><p><em>Pathetic<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hmm~ what do you mean? ;0<p>

Ame：: pityful? hmm...

Rei: ..I still dont get it.

Hoshi：: ne, what are we going to do now?

Ame:...we'll end this show then!

Tsuna: eh?

Tsuki: for this chapter~

Rei: ja~

Hosts: see you next time! ;D

*insert songs here*

* * *

><p>and so, after some thinkings, I decided that chapter 15 will be the last chapter of this show.<p>

season 2 will be release in june, or july, and probably stop in august.

there are also still some dares that isnt done yet and I'm sorry for the delay again.

I'm losing inspiration (and for those who read all of the dare show would notice it.) because there's isnt been much interesting events lately.

and so, I've been thinking of doing this for others, especially crossover xD

here are some choice and I hope you'll vote!

Ao No Exorcist x KHR

DRRR X Ao no exorcist

Gintama x sket dance

anything as long as they are paired as Ao no exorcist, KHR, DRRR, Gintama or Sket dance. (random orders)

review and vote ne~

-Yue


	15. Chapter 11

TDS-KHR chapter 11

BOLD- in which we call a place, time, date.

Italic- in which consider of thinking and review sheets.

bold and capitalized- in which a character is angry and shouting out stuffs fiercely, more angry and louder than the capitalized ones.

* * *

><p>Rei: hai minna! ;)<p>

Tsuki: Wecome to TWINS DARE SHOW!

Ame: ah, yepp!

Rei: and Yuki of the Machines~ onegaishimasu~

Yuki: no problem desu!

Rei: first dare by _Michael_

* * *

><p><em>Invite Vindice in.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: okay! Yuki-chan!<p>

Yuki: okay!

*because the author doesnt know how vindice acts, and so it will be up to your imagination*

Yuki: *send them back*

Rei: o-okay?

Tsuki: lets just say bermuda is in a bad mood.

Ame: okay, next dare by_ Akemi Minami_

* * *

><p><em>This show is awesome! you are awesome Rain chan, Ame chan, and Tsuki Kun!<em>

_Oh I have have dares so please pick mines Pretty please?_

_1.) Have Tsuna be a. Bad boy with all that bad boy stuff_

_2.) Turn Tsuna into a really pretty girl and have him/her flirt with his guardians_

_3.) Lastly! Please have me there with a grape lollipop in my mouth and had me take my lollipop out and kiss Tsuna on the lips. As you can see I love Tsuna very much XD oh! And have 10 years later Lambo there and let me kiss him too on the lips and when I'm done, give my lollipop to Lambo and kiss him the cheek._

_That is all. Onegaishimas! please pick my dare :3_

* * *

><p>Tsuki:...-kun?<p>

Ame: ano-sa...

Rei: I remember that Tsuki is a girl?

Tsuki: and yes I am. I am your freakin girlfriend Rei *glares*

Ame: *sigh*

Rei: hai, hai...

Ame: everyone's dare will be picked! so no worries ^^

Yuki:bad boy...

Tsuki: now go change!*some random girls drag him.*

Tsuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo*sound fades away*

Guardians: TSUNA!/BOSS!/TENTH/so on...

Tsuna: *after change* HIEE!*he is wearing a loose belt, black jeans with some lines, gangster-like shirt with a black jacket.*

Tsuki: that looks pretty much what I am wearing right now o.o

Ame: yeah...

*tsuki wears double loose belt, black cool short mini skirt, white t-shirt with black leather jacket, furry black boots. fashion...*

27fans : KYAA! KAKKOII!

Tsuki: bad boy bullet! *shot!*

Guardians: TSU-

Tsuki: THAT'S** ENOUGH** OF YOU!EVERY TIME YOU JUST **STAND** THERE, **SHOUTING,** YOU DONT EVEN **TRY** TO** RUN OVER** AND **HELP** HIM!

Guardians: *shut up almost immediately*

Tsuna: *does bad boy stuffs*

ｄ27 Fans:KYAA!*nosebleed*

Ame: next! you know what to do right?

Tsuna:*being dragged by random girls again* HIEE!

Guardians: *looks almost sorry towards where Tsuna disappeared to.*

Tsuki: *shot affection bullet* this should do the trick*smirk*

Ame: *giggle* lets see then!

Tsuna: *came out, with miniskirt and a half shirt with lots of holes**we try to show as much as possible without ruining the rating*

Ame: un un!

Hosts: *ran to upstage*

Tsuna: *spot Hayato*

Hayato: T-tenth?

Tsuna: hayato...*breath on his ears*

Hayato: *blush* T-TENTH! WHAT HAPPENED?

Tsuna: *whisper sweet nothings*

Hayato: T-TENTH! TELL ME, WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED?

Tsuna: *bite his ear* you're loud, hayato...*blow his ear*

Hayato: ouch! *hold his ear while blushing*

Tsuna: *spot Takeshi*

Takeshi: yo Tsuna!

Tsuna: yo Takeshi! *wink lovingly*

Takeshi: *blink* T-tsuna?

Tsuna: hn? *suddenly appear behind him*

Takeshi: e-eh? *stunned*

Tsuna: *hit his sensitive spot*

Takeshi: *moan*

*because the following scene would be too extreme to be seen, so it is in censored.*

-upstage-

Tsuki: ...

Rei: they looks like they're having fun.

Ame: dayo!

Tsuki: ah...

-back to stage-

Tsuna：：: *spot Mukuro*

Mukuro: oya ooya...

Tsuna: *hug from behind* fuu~ * blow to his ears*

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi... do you have a death wish?

Tsuna：: saa... *smirk* *lick his lips*

Mukuro: *blink*

Tsuna: *lick Mukuro's lips*

Mukuro: mmph!

Tsuna: *kiss him*

Mukuro：: mm...

Tsuna: *undress him*

Mukuro: kufufufu...*sweatdrop*

Tsuna: *lick lick-

*because the following scene is to much problemｋ...you know what, every single one of them have rating problems =.=*

*skip the rest because I wanna go on*

*the rest is to your imagination. ah, "YAMETTE!" XD*

ＫＹＡＡＫＹＡＡＫＹＡＡＫＹＹＫＹｋｙａａYuki: lets welcome Akemi!

Akemi: *with grape lollipop* hi!

Tsuki:Hii! I want a lollipop too! *go to sweet box and opo herself a blueberry lollipop*

Ame: I want one too!

Tsuki: go get one then.

Ame: *whines* I want yours!

Tsuki: *sweatdrop*

Tsuna: hi! *walk towards her*

Akemi: hi* smiles* *chuu~*

Tsuna: *blush* a-ah...*loss in words*

Lambo: ore-sama wants a lollipop too!*whines*

Tsuki: *pop him a durian pelollipop*

Lambo: eww! *cries* *ten year bazooka appears* *shot himself with it*

Tsuki: hooho!

TYL Lambo：: yare yare...

Akemi: hm~ * took out her lollipop and kissed him*

TYL Lambo: *blush* *looks away* *shooting Akemi nervous stares* t-thank-

*pink smoke*

Lambo: wa?

Akemi: here!*gave him her lollipop* *chuu~ on cheek*

Lambo: wa haha! *lick candy happily*

Tsuki: come again!

Akemi: *smiles* bye!

Yuki: *transport her back*

Tsuki: saa, this is the end of the show!

Ame: send in more dares deeeeesu!

Rei: sa, see you next time!

*hosts waves when closing theme went on*

* * *

><p>remember to vote for what you want to be the next twins dare show!<p>

Gintama x bleach

KHR X Ao no exorcist

DRRR X Ao no exorcist

Gintama x sket dance

anything as long as they are paired as Ao no exorcist, KHR, DRRR, Gintama or Sket dance. (random orders)

I'll also add vampire knight as one ;) and bleach. maybe naruto. or prince of tennis. it'll add on...

NEXT CHAPTER IS SPECIAL EVENT SCHOOL DAYS STAY TUNE!

remember, the vote will end when chapter 15 is out! ^^

review and vote ne~

-Yue


	16. Chapter 12 part 1

TDS-KHR chapter 12: School days! part one!

yey!

BOLD- in which we call a place, time, date.

Italic- in which consider of thinking and review sheets.

bold and capitalized- in which a character is angry and shouting out stuffs fiercely, more angry and louder than the capitalized ones.

* * *

><p>Rei: hai minna! ;)<p>

Tsuki: Wecome to TWINS DARE SHOW!

Ame: school days!

Kai: in here, we are at Namimori Middle school.

Rei: we are all wearing Namimori school uniform fu fu!

Tsuki: this is actually cute, I'll say.

Rei: anyway, First dare by _Hikaru Einsberg_

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha,Nice interview,hope to see more of it in the Future<em>

_Anyway I have some few dares for you guys_

_-I dare Reborn to act like Tsuna and vice-versa_

_-I dare Giotto to act like Alaude and vice-versa_

_-I dare Everyone (including hosts)to cosplay as Vocaloids and sing their most popular songs_

_-I dare Hibari to act like Mukuro and vice-versa(man it's so plenty vice-versa)_

_-And lastly make all the KHR characters(including the stubborn ones)to act the exact opposite of their attitude(if they don't want to let our "kind" hosts handle it,please?)_

_Oh yeah,I will send the hosts some video games and snacks_

_Hahaha,that's all!(sorry if it's too long-;)_

* * *

><p><em>Keep up the good work guys! your doing good<em>

_Hahaha,Looks like you finally wrote(sorry if it's a insult to you)I've been wondering...Is it ok for me to write some dares?I'm just asking-I hope to see more of your work soon!_

_Keep up the good work,Ame-san,Tsuki-san,Rain-oujo-sama and Rei-kun!_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: because of the postponements these days we received some two in one row dares eh...<p>

Rei: blame the creator for it. she's lazy and her schedule was completely filled up!

Ame: I wont say that she's lazy then...

Tsuki: our apologies for our creator is going out a bit too much with her friends this year. her friends, for some reason, like to call her out. well, it's the last two weeks of school so why not?

Rei: and she had a very strong memory of freshman year because of them.

Tsuki: yeah.

Rei: I got a feeling doing this dare will have us risk more than getting us killed.

Tsuki: actually, I liked the third dare...( they are already a band, and they re sing songs too ;) it's like nico nico for some reasons)

Ame:*shot personality change bullet to Tsuna and reborn*

Tsuki: *shot personality change bullet to Giotto and alaude*

Rei: *throw personality change pills to hibari and Mukuro*

*since we are at school, all the audiences are namimori town peoples.*

Giotto: *shot glares to everyone*

Audiences: KYAA~~ KAKKOII~~~GIOTTO-KUN!

*for some reasons all the audiences ran over and Giotto ran for his life (he snap out of it as soon as the audiences shot scary looking lustful stares at him)*

Alaude: ...poor Giotto * sympathetic stare*

Asari:...hahaha*sweatdrop* Alaude-kun is scary...with his kind side...

Tsuki: that's just because you're use to his scary side. but I'll admit that.

Ame: yeah.

Reborn: HIEE!

Hosts: *stare* BWAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuna: che, dame hosts.

Hosts: *add nosebleed on it*

Tsuki: hahaaaaaaaaaa! *sit up(they are all rolling on the floor btw) ka-kakkoii yo Tsu-kun~

Tsuna: che, of course, I'm the world's-

Ame: now that shouldnt include that because you arent.

Kai: yeah, we wont want reborn to kill you afterwards.

Reborn: HIEE! DONT FIGHT!

Rei: oh f-*beep* it, he's too cute for his own sake.

Audiences: *just came back from the chase, again, they're now chasing Reborn*

Reborn: HIEE!*runs away*

Tsuki: pfft.

Ame: sugi wa-

Kyoya: kufufufu, how dare you left us out.

Mukuro: Kamikorosu wa~

Tsuki: pfft-hahahaha!*hitting the floor*

Rei: o-oi, daijobu?

Kai: I..I have to go.

Ame: why?

Kai:...no, just let me go to the bathroom. one min please. *runs*

Ame: what's up with him?

Tsuki: oh god, you did see that? he's having a nosebleed desu~

Rei: He's thinking something dirty eh~ unexpected, I'll play with him sometimes.

Ame:...I dont wanna know.

Tsuki: either way, next!

*Tsuki and rei= kagamine twins, ame=miku, kai=kaito*

*Giotto/Tsuna=Miku Hatsune

Rain and storm=Kagamine twins

mist=gakupo Kamui

cloud=Kaito shion

thunder= Megurine luka

sun=Meiko*

*reborn=kamui Gakupo(it was more suit to him)*

*insert genderblend to those who doesnt match their gender*

Ame"Miku": love is war! (just happen that I am listening to it)

mou ikiba ga nai wa, kono koi wo, netsuyoo~ AHHHHHHHH~

*MORE MUSIC START COMING IN*

aii mono kuro, monochoromo, gensou

hisashi no kaze ni, yuru ku reba sore de ii ku

ah, sekaii wa jii yun de, sore demo, suki deiite wu ka nante

wakateru, kedo doo sureba de ii no?

soo shi kara, doo sure ba~

wakata na, watashi-

Hajimerunoyo, kore wa sensou

mukoshi sou na kimi no iru nante!

setsuna ru tori, kore wa tsumi

misete kate ru watashi no omoi wo~

*song ends*

Audiences: *claps*

Ame: haii! arigato gozaimasu!

Tsuki"rin": now it's us!

Rei"len": un...

*first of all, rei is about two inches higher than Tsuki, so yeah, they are not alike."

Tsuki n Rei: KARAKURI BURST!

Tsuki: nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa

osaerarenai kono shoudou?

furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki o

chotto tamesasete hoshii no

just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki

akaku akaku somaru yoku o

hakidashite hikigane o hiitara

kirei na aka ni somaru yubi

kowashite, kowashite  
>tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i<br>mitasarenai hakai shoudou  
>moroi moroi moroi hito nante<br>shosen wa suterareta karakuri  
>"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu<br>sore oshiete yo?

Rei"len":"Guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai  
>shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no zenaku  
>hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru<br>sujigakidoori ni hidarite naraseba shukusei

just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
>karitoru wa subete no "Aku"<br>nogarerarenai ze? chi no hate made, oitsume  
>chiri sura nokosanai<p>

kowashite, kowashite  
>subete o hai-jo-su-ru<br>owaranai hakai koudou  
>kiero kiero kiero aku subete<br>shosen wa ochibureta garakuta  
>"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu<br>sore oshiete yaru

*song ends*

Audiences: *claps*

Tsuki: we are not going to sing the whole song cause seriously, there's a lot to do.

Rei: and we dont have the time either!

Ame: now Kai!

Kai : canterella?

*song starts*

mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka  
>kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou<p>

yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite  
>toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo<p>

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete  
>wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo<p>

*song ends*

Tsuki: so, the first and tenth generation are all singing together with the same song, okay?

Rei: yeah, I wanna see that~!

Ame: mee too!

Kai: and me three xD

Tsuki: bonding they say xD

Tsuna: HIEE!

Giotto: ii yo.

G: hm, okay.

Hayato: you women...

Knuckles/Ryohei: EXTREME!

Rains: hahahahahah~

clouds: ...

Mist: kufufufufu/nufufufufu~

thunders: ...wahh!*start crying*

Tsuki: *give lollipops* okay start!

* I'll leave the songs to you, but I really wanna hear giotto and Tsuna sing. and btw, if you want, I will make a side story for this~ :3 *

Tsuna n Giotto: rolling girl!

rollin' girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite  
>sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite<p>

"mondai nai" to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?

mō shippai mō shippai  
>machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!<p>

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
>"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to<br>shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
>kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!<p>

"mō ii kai?"  
>"mada desu yo mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima"<p>

rollin' girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukō no iro  
>kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te<p>

"mondai nai" totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta  
>dō nattatte iin datte sa<br>machigai datte okoshi chaō to sasou sakamichi

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
>watashi o dōka korogashite to<br>shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
>mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!<p>

"mō ii kai?"  
>"mō sukoshi mō sugu nanika mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima"<p>

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
>"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to<br>shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
>kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara!<p>

"mō ii kai? mō ii yo soro soro kimi mo tsukareta rōne"  
>iki o yameru no<p>

IMA!

* * *

><p>Audiences:*clap n cheers* G27! G27!<p>

Tsuki: no this is not yaoi desu...

Ame: un anyways, movin' on-

Rei: personalities change!

Kai: ah sou. so act it up!

Tsuna: HIEE! DO I NEED TO?

Tsuki: oh yes you do.

Tsuna: uh, um...*sudden character change* hmph, it not like I want to or anything!

Hosts: *sweatdrop* _TSUNDERE?_

Tsuna: ...why are you looking at me?

Tsuki: na, sugi.

Kai: Hayato, see, your tenth even did it.

Hayato:hmph, just this once! *lights surrounded him* I-I uhh...*timid, looking at the ground and then peak a little up*

Ame: KYAA~

Audiences: KYAA!*nosebleed*

Tsuki: omg...

Rei: this stopped for a while no?

Kai: yeah, next...Takeshi.

Takeshi: haha, this looks fun! *into acting mood* ahh, it's no use...*depress*

Tsuki: why the f-*beep* is this guy in despair?!

Kai: next...ryohei.

Ryohei: EXTREME! I CAN EXTREMELY DO IT! *it's night and the lights somehow broke, all the electric stuffs ran out of the mic their holding.*

Ame: com'on! backup lights! have it on Ryohei!

Tsuki: three...two...one! act out!

Ryohei: *now can be seen because of backup lights* ah, I'm so tired...*walks around and lay on stage* this is all so troublesome...

Ame: okay...cut! good acts!

Ryohei: EXTR-

Tsuki: *tape his mouths* it's the only backup lights we have left! Yuki fix the electric powers! well we're in school but it's just bulbs! go find some!

Ame: good thing our mic uses battery...

*the battery mic is the kind that you use to put on a shirt, on ear, stuffs like that(usually is wireless) they also had a mic to talk on because the mic on the shirts/Jackets is too small of a sound...*

Kai: now this mic is basically useless...

Tsuna: HIEE!(he does not have a mic.)

Tsuki: how do you shout that loud of a voice?

(the guardians like Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoya, and Takeshi cant be heard because they never shout. the rest you can hear them.)

Tsuki: Mukuro you're next! here's a mic*clip it on his shirt/vest whatever you call it*

Mukuro: kufufufu, do you wanna see hell? *twitch*

Tsuki: I've seen it many times already *roll eyes* do it!

Mukuro: hn? *raise eyebrow*

Ame: or else this clip will go out online. *insert embarassing momments of Mukuro here-make it extreme btw.*

Mukuro: kufufu*sweatdrop* fine. *spotlights on him* umm...*teary eyes* please...

*instict nosebleed everywhere*

Ame: oh god what a shota...*still having nosebleed, stuck a piece of tissue on her nose*

Tsuki: unghh, I dont feel like doing this section anymore...

Rei: this isnt a section, this is a whole god damn show Tsuki.

Kai: true like f-*beep*

Tsuki: wait, where did that beep come from?

Yuki: here...*hold out a button of some sort* *press it*

sound: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEP.

Tsuki: oooh! we can use this!

Ame: un!

Lambo: nyahahaha, give Lambo-sama candy!

Ame: ...act like you dont care.

Lambo: you'll give ore-sama candy?

Tsuki: yep!

Lambo: *spotlight on him* hmph *glares* you're not worth it.

Tsuki: ...wow...

Audiences: KYAA~~ KAWAII!

Ame: nya~ here's your candy~ *give candy to Lambo*

Lambo: yey! *skip away happily.*

Tsuki: Kyoya...

Kyoya: *glares* what do you want omnivores?

Tsuki: ohh nothing much really...just want you to act ooc...*put an evil smile with moon shaped eyes(if you watch beelzebub you'll know)*

Kyoya: hn, and why should I?

Ame: cause-

Rei: this will go online if you dont.

Kai: *hold up and cd named "the daily life of Hibari Kyoya 24 hrs"*

Kyoya: and why should I care? I should bite you to death because of getting into other peoples personal life.

Rei: well simple.

Tsuki: because this cd also includes times you went to shower, dating, biting people to death, having fun with your hibird-

Ame: make it easy, EVERYTHING.

Audiences: KYAA~~~ I WANT A COPY!no me! no me! no-

Tsuki: no fighting please.

Kyoya: hmph, I'll do it. *spotlight* KON~BAN~WA~ MIN~NA! *smile brightly(could almost see flowers and sparkles)*

Hosts: waa too bright! *use hand to cover eyes*

Tsuki: so lets get into the ads first while we make sure we dont go blind.

*~end of part one~*

* * *

><p>remember to vote for what you want to be the next twins dare show!<p>

Gintama x bleach

KHR X Ao no exorcist

DRRR X Ao no exorcist

Gintama x sket dance

anything as long as they are paired as Ao no exorcist, KHR, DRRR, Gintama or Sket dance. (random orders)

I'll also add vampire knight as one ;) and bleach. maybe naruto. or prince of tennis. it'll add on...

remember, the vote will end when chapter 15 is out! ^^

review and vote ne~

btw, the first part is written before vacation and I dont feel like changing it(it turn out pretty well .), so yeah, lets just pretend that this is that day. plus, the first song's lyrics I type it up when listening. I'm too lazy for the others so I start copying and paste songs from animelyrics. sowwie...

ps. I'm very sorry for so many bloodshead every chapter, the workers there also have hard times cleaning the bloods out the wall...(it leave stains anyways) so the repaint the studio every time the show is over...I'm so sorry! .

and sorry for adding real life stuffs on it. that's how technology is bad when the whole room is the technology itself...

-Yue


	17. Chapter 12 part 2

Twins Dare show: school days! part 2!

I might have to explain...Tsuki is different from others. my characters have their own story (in my mind, but I dont want to turn it into fiction, I want it to be visual novel. but that will never happen until I know how to draw or someone to draw for me. but I dont want to appoint someone cause I am known to be very picky...) and Tsuki is the antagonist in my story. oh yes, you can see why I like her so much now. and she can manipulate her voice however she wants. but hey, she's an antagonist, she should have more power so it will be more challanging for the main characters! okay that's out of the topic already. let's start!

* * *

><p>Tsuki: Welcome back!<p>

Ame；: what a chaos it is to smile...

Kai: maybe we shouldnt do that.

Rei: either way lets continue!

Tsuki: Next review from _Mini Sadist Reborn_

* * *

><p><em>Ciaossu! oh here's cake for everyone! nice job minna san! demo...<em>

_1: Reborn... HIT TSUNA WITH A HAMMER MULTIPLE TIMES!_

_2: Namimori Chuu haters... HIBARI PUNISH THEM TO DEATH!_

_3:Giotto... Hoi G... Give him 100,000,000 piles of paperwork..._

_4:Daemon... Im gonna break ur friggin bones..._

_5:Hoi... Octupus head... Act like yakyuu baka for the entire chapter..._

_6:Tsuna: EXTREME TRAINING!_

_7:Ja Reborn here's a new bullet 'Moe Bullet' shoot it at Hibari._

_8: hn... Fight me Hibari..._

_Thts all!_

* * *

><p>Ame: wow...<p>

Tsuki: wao.

Rei: stop that...anyway we should get going.

Tsuki: Reborn! hit Tsuna with hammer!

Reborn: hn...*leon turns into hammer* dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna: huh? *was hitted* REBORN why did you hit me HIEE!*runs*

Ame: the second one is quite impossible since we are in Namimori...

Kai：：: we'll save it to next chapter when we are back in the studio!

Tsuki: ne G~

G: hm? *looks over*

Tsuki: *whisper whisper*

G: no.

Ame: so how is it going?

Tsuki: no good ne~

Rei: how about a transporter?

Yuki: here *gives transporting watch* (did you play pacthesis games cause you should!and yes I pulled the idea of there xD)

Ame: lets go!

*we even transported primo and his guardians back to their time for some fun! xD*

Yuki: here is a big screen that Tsuki had the camera with~

Rei:huh?

Yuki:she didnt tell you?she's wearing contact lens that contain camera through her eyes...

Rei: EHHH?!

Yuki: and Ame had put little mics and CCTVs around the vongola mansion...

Kai: ehh?

Yuki: they also had reborn to set up the whole stage...

Vongola 10th and guardians: EHHH？？？？！！！？？？?

Reborn: because me and them are one of the same kind *smirk* so I helped them. in return they have to help me for something...

Rei: what do they have to help you with?

Reborn:*peak on Tsuna and smirked*

Tsuna: eh? HIEE! NO DONT NOOOOOOooooo~

Rei: I guessed it. okay I approve.

Yuki: protective boyfriend...

Rei: you say?*turn to Yuki and glared*

Yuki: hai hai, nothing I said. *shake head and sigh*

Kai: oh, the camera...

Yuki: hai Tsuki Ame chan kikoe iru?

*in vongola mansion 400 years back*

Tsuki: hai!

Ame:osu!

*in school*

Yuki: okay lets see what they got...

Kai: Yuki is kindda ooc here huh?

Rei: na that's just her, she takes control when those two arent here~ it's like a split personality of her, she becomes more brave than she is.

Kai: ohhh...

Yuki: you say? *turn around*

Rei and Kai: NOTHING!

Yuki: okay...

Rei: anyway lets change screen to Tsuki and Ame!

Kai: plus primo and guardian!

*screen change*

Tsuki: okay we are in the vongola mansion now!

Ame: you should be able to see it ne!~

*shows around*

Tsuki: now we are going to make this place a living nightmare.

Audiences: _did you just stated that so calmly?_ *cheers*

Ame: * struggle* sure :\

Tsuki: com'on nee-chan make up the mood~

Ame: fine! so lets do it! *pushes a button and explosion came, and destroys part of the mansion*

*there's something about "intruders!intruders!" stuffs here*

Alaude: Primo, we had intruders.

Giotto: let's go then, but dont ruin my mansion, or else...

Alaude:...*glares*'

Asari: haha let's go!

Knuckles: *nods*

G: *serious* let's go!

Lampo: ahh~

*all eyes on him*

Lampo: fine *pout*

(and off they go)

Tsuki: hehe, they're coming!

Ame: hide! *jump to some random hole that appeared out of nowhere*

Tsuki:*jump to some other holes*

Giotto: e-eh? *saw the bombing everywhere**dumbfound*

Alaude: che.

Daemon: nufufufufu...

Asari:*serious*

Knuckles:*praying*

Lampo: ehhhhh? *scared*(not that he will admit it anyway...)

Tsuki's voice: *used a low, scary voice, a bit cool but it's hard to explain so figure it out yourself* hahahaha, scared? because you should.*smirk* unlucky for your own sake, just like how you should be...*wide smile but a bit scary*find more of it if you can...*shut off mic*

Ame: haha, it's been so long since then ne!

Tsuki: hm, I still hate the memories though. *nods*

Ame: *nods* I know right...

*back to primo*

Giotto:...

Asari: we should find more!

G: but what? sword freak that..."thing" did not tell us what to find!

Knuckles: it's a she, G.

G: fine! SHE did not tell us what to find!

Alaude: bombs.

G: what?!

Daemon: nufufufu, of course. judging by this scene, it should be bombs. there might be mo- *boom*

Giotto: again?!*irritated*

*runs to scene*

Tsuki: hoho here they comes!

Ame: hai!

*both of them ran off to somewhere, but surely they left some mics so they can make crazy conversations(like the one before)with the primos*

*after all of those*

G: Giotto...

Giotto: hm?

G: *took in two piles of paper, packed up high with two hands* YOUR WORK FOR TODAY...

Giotto: ...*sigh* *rub temple*

G: and-

*five maids came in with paperwork so high that it almost reached the ceiling...*

Giotto: *groan*

*they wont be back for a while now... ;) *

*transport other guardians back*

Tsuki: *smirk* hai hai! DA~E~MON~~

Daemon: hn?

Tsuki: *has a mischievous smile on her face* Yu~ ki~

Yuki: hai! *transport him*

Ame: hai~ daemon is currently transport to Mini sadist Reborn's place!

*and whatsoever you want to do with him is your freedom ;) he'll be back the next episode!*

Rei: Hayato, act like Takeshi.

Hayato: no way! I wont do it!

Tsuki: ne Tsuna...please~ *puppy eyes that is so adorable you could never resist*

Tsuna: eh...*blush* o-okay. G-gokudera-kun, just do as said, please? *puppy eyes*

Hayato: hai tenth! *acting* ahahahahaha *so happy-go-lucky all of the sudden*

*everyone run away in panic o.o hosts are all the way in the back of the backstage*

*let them rest as they panic*

* * *

><p>sowwie for late update again!<p>

I just cant keep up with my spirit of writing :( there isnt anything to inspire me anymore.

I was looking back to my old chapters, to remind myself of why I write, and the joys I had while writing.

you might think that it's weird, but to me, it's special, you know, it's really fun writing when I first join. but it gets harder to update each time.

ah, and, for the next TDS, KHRXAo No Exorcist is taking the lead! make sure to vote so your fav. crossover will be preformed!

I'm sorry I notice I often modify other peoples dare but then it turn out fun so I hope you dont mind! :)

and yeah it's going to be a third part in this because I am taking too long, sorry this chapter is short TT_TT

bye-bii~ (I just recently finish watching lucky star :D)


	18. Chapter 12 part 3

Welcome back!

* * *

><p>Tsuki: we are so sorry for that...<p>

Ame: it's still creepy as always huaa...

Kai: oi dont give in!

Ame: but-but...

Kai: I'll never let you!

Ame: Kai...

*shiny couples*

Tsuki: ahem.

Rei: if you want to do your "couple" thing go do it outside! we are continuing!

Tsuki: extreme training for Tsuna! RE-BO-RN~

Reborn: *smirk* of course, dame Tsuna...

Tsuna : HIEE!

Tsuki: before that, here's a moe bullet and shoot it to Kyoya!

Reborn: oh? *look at bullet* hm, fine, just because of the opportunity you gave me.

Ame: haha, ooc...

*Kyoya was shot*

Kyoya: *woke up* eh? *blush* a-are...

Reborn: hn.

Tsuna: HIEE!

Tsuki: okay well I'll transport you there for the last dare *transports him to Mini Sadist Reborn's place*

*he will be back if we had any dares for him!*

Ame: next review by _Secretly DayDreaming_

* * *

><p><em>Okay his is Akemi Minami but changed my name. By the way, awesome chapter as always and thank you for using my dare3! Here you go! *givesa box full of lollipops of your favor*<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: thank you!<p>

Ame: hai~

Rei: we do everyone's dare ne, all the dares will always be stuck into one of the chapters.

Kai: anyways thank you for the gifts!

Ame: and, next review by _krizhna14_

* * *

><p><em>yeheh! more extreme dares from me!<em>  
><em>1. have every girl in the khr world be banished in one of mukuro's six paths of hell... oh and they cant get out unless its a dare... <em>

_2. have every hibari look-alike act like reborn... nuff said. let them eat poison cooking if they refuse _

_3. have 20 years older lambo appear and see if he is still the crybaby he is. and lastly... _

_4. have nana and bianchi cook separate dishes and let everyone guess which is nana's and which is bianchi's. they have to eat it all._  
><em>tnx! love your dares...<em>  
><em>ps... here's a strawberry shortcake for your hardwork! XD<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: ho ho~<p>

Ame: a-re~

Tsuki: lets go back to the studio! we had more resources there!

*transport there, and namimori 's stage is replaced with a huge television!*

Kai: first ish mukuro!

Mukuro: Kufufu~~I wont do that to ladies. kufufu, unless they're enemies.

Ame: what he said, so now what?

Tsuki: I see, how about this? *use illusion and form illusions and made them look evil and some enemies faces but only to Mukuro's eye.*

Mukuro: *eye began to roll numbers*

Tsuki: okay.

*all runs away while the girls scream like hell.*

Ame: I feel sorry for them...

Tsuki: true.

*they were pushed into a closed room with Mukuro.*

Tsuki: obviously the rooms arent sound proof.

*continue dares while listening to girls screaming.*

Rei: next one is, fon and alaude?

Kai: yeah. so fon, act like reborn.

Fon: hm? okay. *acts* Ciaossu!

Hosts and audiences: *claps*

Tsuki: wow! that's good!

Ame: completely!

Rei: next Alaude.

Alaude: no.

Kai: if no then eat this.*hold up poison cooking*

Alaude: fine *took poison cooking*

Rei: well this ruins your pride more.

Alaude:...fine I'll do it.

Tsuki: good play Rei *smirk*

Kai: hey I help!

Ame: fine I'll make a sandwich for you *scrowl*

Kai: yey!

Tsuki: either way.

Alaude: *acts*...Ciaossu! *beams a cute face*

*everyone runs away again.*

-commercial-commercial-commercial-

Tsuki: sorry again.

Ame: next is-

Yuki: okie. 20 yrs lambo!

20YL Lambo: yare yare...

Tsuki: I'll try! *going off with her pole.*

20YL Lambo: *dodge*

Ame: aim with her bow and shot him*

20YL Lambo: *dodge*

Rei: apparently he became powerful huh...

Kai: I bet the author hates look-toward-the-future fictions.

Rei: more like she just want this to be over with.

Tsuki: well that's how the script was written. *took the script for this chapter and show it to the hosts.*

Kai: I see. btw, where did you get that?

Ame: like this? *a book fell from the studio's ceiling to Ame's hand*

Kai: wow.

Rei: you're not always in the studio so you dont know ma.

Tsuki: of course. these concepts arent normal, nor is anything going to be in normal forms.

Ame: lol you sound so intelligent to peoples who dont understand.

Rei: last time I almost got killed by you guys!

Tsuna: a-ano...

Tsuki: hai?

Takeshi: shouldnt we do all the dares first?

Hayato: when is this going to end?!

Ame: ah gomen gomen. it's just to loosen up you guys because of something we are going to have in the next dare...

Tsuna: eh?

Takeshi: haha what is it?

Tsuki: Yuki-chan onegaishimasta!

Yuki: okie!

Bianchi: hello my little brother...

Hayato: a-aneki...*fell down grabing his stomach*

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun!

Tsuki: how many times do I have to go through this-

Ame: Bianchi here goggles.

Bianchi: ah, thank you.

Yuki: and here's her...

Nana: ara ara, ohayo! *beams*

Tsuki: arigatou Tsuna's okasan for coming!

Ame: yeah!

Nana: ie, it's nice seeing Tsu-kun has lots of friends!

Tsuna: o-okasan!*Blush*

Nana: ara Tsu-kun, there's nothing to be embarassed about!

Ame:there's going to be a surprise next though...

Tsuki: shh!

Yuki: shall we start?

Ame:ah yes.

*both starts cooking and done!*

Ame: pretty obvious.

Tsuki: eats up! *pushes all of them*

*they all eat nana's food and Bianchi's food with a lot of difficulties and fights and stuffs like that*

*done eating*

Tsuki: you know...

*all of them are having massive stomachache*

Ame: you could have ate biachi's food first then Nana's, it might loosen up poison's effect...

*all vomits and faints*

Rei: okay.

Kai: shall we?

*all hosts ran down the stage*

*lots of cold water and ice fell down from ceiling*

all up there except Kyoya and Reborn: COLD!

Tsuki: feeling better? now go change.

*all was grabbed to change clothes.*

Kai: next by_ Hikaru Einsberg_

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha,Thanks for doing my dares! Hontou Arigatou-<em>

_You guys are so awesome in making Truth or dare fics!_  
><em>I imagine them singing it, and surprising, I find it nice(though I didn't see gakupo's song play though)no,wrong term,awesome!It's ok if you won't make it(since you did most of the ones I like to see).If it's ok...Can I give out some dares again?if so please replyHope to see more of your work soon!<em>

_Keep up the good work and thank you for doing it!_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: thanks for supporting!<p>

Ame: of course you can give out dares again! We will do it!.

Rei: if you really want it the creator will write it.

Kai: and again, thanks for support!

Tsuki: next review by _ Gale (your full name wont appear)_

* * *

><p><em>Awesome as always! XD<br>I will be waiting for the next chapter! :)_

Some dares :

_1. Alaude: tortures Daemon as long as you want_

_2. Yamamoto: act like Squalo_

_3. Chrome: ask Bianci to teach you how to cook poison cooking and give your food to Mukuro. (Tsukiyonaka-san,if Mukuro didn't eat the food that Chrome cook,send him to my mansion and let me torture him...)_

_4. G: pile up everyone paperworks and let Giotto and Tsuna to do it during weekend so he won't have free time,while the other having fun in their holiday_

_5. Dino and Romario: come to my mansion and have fun in there_

_That's all..._  
><em>Update soon...<em>

_Ciao_

_From : Gale or Frost (you can use either Gale or Frost,if you want)_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: LAST DARE! I see...<p>

Ame: ja Alaude, you're free to do anything you want to Daemon as long as he was bought back alive.

Alaude: hn.

Tsuki: and his mist ability will be seal till then.

Daemon: Nufufufu, you wont dare.

Tsuki: and if I do?

Daemon:...nufufu...

_Tsuki: cause I did._

Rei: now stop with that drama shall we?

Kai: and so *throws them into a room* that shall do.

*Daemon was screaming "manly" screams. and sounds of running can be heard*

Tsuki: next dare-

Daemon: HELP MEH!

Tsuki: for Takeshi, act like squalo.

Takeshi: seems fun! *act* v-v- VROOOIII!

Tsuki: a bit low but that's fine!

Rei: next for Chrome- oh. *whispers to Chrome*

Mukuro: what are you doing to my dear chrome, hm? kufufu...

Rei: you know?

Chrome: h-hai.*went to bianchi.*

*several minutes later*

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama...

Mukuro: what is it my dear chrome?

Chrome: I made this for you...

*purple rice balls...*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, thanks chrome. I'll have it later.

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, can you try it now?

Mukuro: kufufu...*sweat drop*

Chrome: or does Mukuro-sama not like my cooking? *begins to held back* it's fine Mukuro-sama-

Mukuro: *ate one*

Chrome: eh?

Mukuro: kufufu, this is good...*twitch a bit*

Chrome: hontoni? thank you Mukuro-sama! *beams*

Mukuro: kufufu...*runs to backstage*

Chrome: eh?

Tsuki: no mind, dont mind!

G: no way I am doing that.

Ame: if you didnt realize it you're already doing that everyday!

Rei: a bit more wont hurt!

G:...*thinks* well yes it wont.

*so by that day they save up all their paperworks and stuck all of them into Giotto's pile in the weekend.*

Giotto: isnt this a bit too much?

G: no it isnt. you're not allowed to go out with us because of this pile of paperwork.

Giotto: NOOOOOOoooooo~

Yuki: *gives Dino and Romario* have fun! *waves and transport them to Gale's mansion*

Tsuki: done with dares!

Ame: and lastly!

*a huge table drop from the ceiling plus a large cake.*

Tsuki: hehe~

Rei: woohoo~~

Kai: *smirks*

Tsuna: a re?

Takeshi: haha what's happening?

Hayato: oi woman what the meaning of all this?

Reborn: *smirk* I see you're not as heartless as I thought you were.

Ryohei: *appears* EXTREME!

Kyoya: hn.

Tsuki: and I didnt forgot about you~

Ame: hehe, this big cake is to celebrate two peoples b'day!

Hayato: eh?

Ame : are you kidding me? you'll his underling!

Tsuna: he's not my underling he's my friend!

Tsuki: dang, anyways-

Hosts: HAPPY B'DAY TO TSUNA AND REBORN!

Ame: now you know.

Hayato: tenth I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY! *bow head and hit it multiple times on floor*

Tsuna: but it passed!

Ame: we know.

Tsuki: sry for that!

Ame: but we really wanna celebrate it!

Rei: yeah we missed it last year.

Kai: plus this show is ending in chapter 15 so why not?

Tsuki: and we forgot our own b'day so we never celebrate it.

Tsuna and guardian: *think* how can you forget that? *sweat drop*

*pop, colored paper fell out*

Tsuki: before I forgot... *took out gun and shoot the round thing on top*

*a lot of candies and lolipop and cookie pack fell out*

Ame: lets celebrate together!

Kai: and that's the end of the show!

Rei: feel free to send in more dares!

Tsuki: and we have one dare in queue right~

Ame: thought I have a feeling we forgot something...

Rei: ma ma~ lets just enjoy the party for now okay?

Kai: sou sou!

Ame: alright...

* * *

><p>in the room<p>

Daemon: HELP MEEEEE!

Alaude: you're arrested and to be punish for shouting.

Daemon: nufufufu...*runs*

* * *

><p>KHRXAo no exorcist is taking the lead! vote for your fav. crossover for the next twins dare show!<p>

hai, and I'm the alone one ^^" no one remembers about me lol TT_TT

and yes chapter 15 ish the last chapter! it's most likely going to last for two chapters~

*the other dares are to be done in the next chapter*

I was wondering why there's reviews for other chapters when the next chapter is already out, but oh well, it will be done! :DD

thanks for support minna~ ja ne~ mata ashita~

-Yue


	19. Chapter 13

enjoy!

Disclaimer: wont own any characters of KHR or the KHR worlds.

I do own my world and my characters though.

* * *

><p>In studio<p>

Tsuki: welcome!

Ame: hello for a new episode of this show!

Rei: ohayo, lady tachi~ *wink*

Audiences: *shout* KYAA! REI-SAMA~~

Mizu: hai~ konnichiwa!

Ame: hai hai! this is Mizu desu! *hugs her*

Mizu: Ame- onee-chan! *blushes*

Ame: ara ara, waga kawaii no imoto~

Tsuki: ahem.

Ame: fine! *pout* she's one of the twins in the Niryoko Family!

Rei: my imoto to be exact.

Ame: and she is introduced because-

Rei: the next show?

Tsuki: yes! only us four sometimes six peoples cant manage a whole team of KHR characters and the other anime's character!

Rei: so this is like a preview of hosts?

Ame: you do know that there's a lot of peoples in our family...and more, three!

Mizu: ano...can I leave now?

Ame: ehhh whyy?

Mizu: umm...

Tsuki: well technically you can. why are we doing this anyways?

Ame: I was going to ask you stay for the rest of the day though *pout*

Mizu: ahhaahaha *nervous laugh* ja, jane minna!

*Mizu leaves*

*KHR character came*

Tsuna: a re...

Hayato: you women when is this going to end?!

Tsuki: for two more chapters, only for this show.

Tsuna: this?

Ame: you had another one coming up~~

Tsuna: HIEE!

Rei: anyways first dare by _ Rikuo Nova_

* * *

><p><em>Love your fanfic!<br>Dares:  
>1)Have Dino destroy something in Namimori-Chuu<br>2)Let Gokudera eat Bianchi's poison cooking for 2 days(includes breakfast,lunch n dinner)  
>3)Have Yammamoto confess to Kyoya<br>4)Put Lambo(5 year-old) live in Gokudera's house for a day  
>5)Have Kyoya flirt with Dino after Dare Number 1 without killing him<em>

* * *

><p><em>Naze daaaaaa<br>You skipped mine n did somethings 1st!?  
>Urghhhh , fine , at least u updated.<br>*pass out cookies* u better thank me for that_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: ara, you have to get use of us skipping one once in a while~<p>

Rei: even though the main reason why is because you had a Bianchi request in it.

Ame: yes what makes you think that they can hold Bianchi's food for twice? xD

Tsuki: but then we will definately do it because it had D18 in it ;)

Rei: either way, lets get Dino to Namimori-

Ame: he's where?

Yuki: he's in Italy for the main time.

Ame: great transport him to Namimori!

Tsuki: if possible in front of namimori chuu.

Yuki: Roger!

Rei: after that help us a bit here will ya? *trying to get the transportation watch working*

Tsuki: stupid Rei! *fix his watch* okie please view on screen! * a screen appears*

*the current view is through the screen*

Tsuki: we arrived!

Rei: safely *nods*

Tsuki: stupid...

Ame: anyways, let's go!

*in Namimori chuu~*

Dino: are...why am I here?

Ame: lets begin then!

* everyone where weird mask and show up in front of Dino*

Dino: uwah! *fell down*

Romario: *appear out of nowhere* Boss!

Dino: Romario!

Tsuki: *throw knifes to Romario*

Ame: *use voice manipulation device* HIHIHIHI~ *her mask is an evil smile*

Dino: Romario! *took out whip and catch the kinfe and throw it towards the school...*

Ame: *throw rocks*

Dino: *dodge*

*the rock makes huge holes on the ground...*

Dino: oh my-

Rei: *uses human made flames and made a sky flame came out*

Dino: what-

Rei: *shot arrows with sky flames*

Dino: flame users-*dodge and it went toward the school*

Rei: oh s*beep* !

*the school got caught in fire (the flame is man-made of course!)*

Kyoya: *came out of no where*

*all hosts hide*

Kyoya: herbivore...

Dino: Kyoya! it's not what it looks like! *panic*

Kyoya: I'll bite you to death!

*and the chase begins*

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hai~ so that's it.<p>

Ame: haha Rei, you're the one who destroyed them! xD

Rei: uh, I didnt-

Tsuki: AANNYways~

Ame: continue!

Rei:alright! Hayato!

Tsuki: hai, bianchi~ onegai shimasu~

Bianchi: ii yo~ *the weird bianchi music came out*

Hayato: A-aneki...*stomach stomach*

Bianchi: watashi no otouto~ *drag him with her*

*view with hidden camera!*

Hayato: a-aneki, what-

Bianchi: haha, dont be so stiff, eat up *show a bunch of purple looking stuffs on plate in front of him*

Hayato: aneki-mmph!

*bianchi starts stuff his mouth*

Hayato: MMPHH!

-end of camera shows~-

Tsuki: hai...so next dare...Takeshi~

Takeshi: hai? *innocent face*

Rei: go confess yourself to kyoya~

Ame: sou dayo!

Takeshi: eh? *sweatdrop*

Ame: we all know that you like him ne~ ;)

Takeshi: ha?

Tsuki: sa sa ike yo!*kick him*

Takeshi: *trip and fall on kyoya, miracally :\*

Kyoya: what do you-

Takeshi: hibari-san, I...*deep voice*

Ame: *puff, red on the face* kyaa! so hot, his voice! KYAA~~

Tsuki: she finally lost it huh...

Rei: dayo ne...

Takeshi: I-I...

Kyoya: ...what, herbivore.*clearly blushing, oh, btw, they're still on the floor and Kyoya ish le uke lol~ enjoy your imaginations hahahahaha~*

Audiences: *doki doki, doki doki~*

Takeshi: I...*black out, spotlight on them* I love you, every since I met you I cant get you off my mind, dakara, sukiyate kudasai!

Kyoya: *red as tomato now* h-herbivore, what are you saying, you-

*kiiiiiiiiisssssu~*

Audiences: KYAA!*nosebleed, fainting,hey you got the idea*

Takeshi: *red and serious* Hibari Kyoya, do you love me? *talking deeply near his ear*

Kyoya: *blush badly* you...

Tsuki: hai stopppu~

Ame: I hope you got the answer already though.

Audience: ehhh~

Rei: hai, if we continue this any longer some "stuffs" are going to happen~

Audience: OHH~* some snicker and some blush*

Ame: and we're ruining the character's original personality while we are doing these so dont corrupt it that much cause it'll turn into completely different characters.

Tsuki:...I dont really mind...

Ame + Rei: ehhh why?!

Tsuki: ...the creator have said this is ooc fic...

Ame: oh.

Rei: still...

Tsuki: next dare.

Rei: dont ignore me!

Tsuki: Lambo desu ka, but then, isnt Hayato at Bianchi's house?

Ame:...just throw him there.

Rei: *use machine* here ya go young man!

Lambo: GYAA!

*camera again~*

Hayato: stupid cow what are you doing here?!

Lambo: ore-sama is here to play, haha baka~

Hayato: teme! *throw dynamites everywhere*

*kaboom*

Bianchi: hayato...

Hayato: a-aneki...*stomachache*

Bianchi: ara, I forgot my goggles...

*end*

Ame: so next dare! we're moving fast!

Tsuki: Kyoya-kun~

Kyoya: what carnivores.

Rei: flirty time! *wink*

Audiences KYAA REI-SAMA~~

Tsuki: not you baka!

Ame: go flirt with Dino!

Kyoya: no.

Tsuki: I'll promise that you'll get a good fight with Tsuna.

Tsuna: HIEE dont make decisions like that!

Tsuki: but reborn said I can...

Tsuna: REBORN!

Reborn: what dame Tsuna.

Tsuna: dont decide things for me like that!

Reborn: a boss should take good care of their own subordinators...

Tsuna: REBORN!

Tsuki: just go will ya...

Yuki: *mute background noises.*

Kyoya: hm. *look at Dino* *walk towards him*

Dino: hm? *look at him questionably*

Kyoya: *wink*

Dino: *got a great thunder sparked across his head with purple background*

Kyoya: *blushes*

Dino: * he got so quiet, gloomy and bangs covered his eyes, but you clearly see unbelievable emotions going across his face*

Kyoya: *went up to him*

Dino: *still have a gloomy aura*

*kissu~*

Dino: *thunder across the background* oi Kyoya, daijobu?

Romario: uh, I dont think-

Dino: did you hit you head, and hit one of the nerves that you snap?

Romario: ano, boss-

Dino: or did you get bored of hitting other peoples physically so hitting them on emotions are more fun?!

Kyoya: *hit him* oi, am I that bad bronco...*glares*

Dino: *got hit but is happy* ahh yokata, I though you snap or something...

Tsuki: My life is more happy this way.

Ame: I know right...

Rei: *sigh*

Ame: anyway next dare by Purple Clover 17

* * *

><p><em>I have some dares I would I like to see. (Gift: Coffee Pocky)<br>Xanxus and Fran, have a drinking contest.  
>Squalo and Bel, singing contest. The song is: Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe.<br>Get Xanxus eat his veggies(no meat).  
>Could you send me everyone's weapons(including Leon)<br>Tsuna and Giotto, can I kiss you two on the cheek?  
>Could Mukuro and Daemon dress as eggplant?(They remind me of eggplants) and an "I love eggplant" song.<br>There it's for now, but I will be back with new dares :)_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: ohh ho~<p>

Ame: alrighty mighty, Xanxus and fran~

*the whole stage change and the background is like some competition show*

*the background had big glitter word that says "BEER DRINKING CONTEST"*

Tsuki: howdy everyone!

Ame: welcome to the-

Tsuki+Ame: BEER DRINKING CONTEST!

*ta dara dara~!*

Tsuki: ok, so in the beer drinking contest-

*ta dara dara!*

Ame: we have two contestants!

*dum dum dum dum dum*

Tsuki: first contestant~*drum roll* XANXUS!

Ame: second...*drum roll* FRAN!

Xanxus: trash...

Fran: ehh, senpai dame dayo~

Bel: shut up *throw knifes at him*

Tsuki: hai ready...

Both: GO!

*both gobble down drinks*

Tsuki: any the winner is...*dum dum dum~* XANXUS!

Rei: I guess that isnt a surprise.

Ame: yeah he drinks it every single day...

Tsuki: hai~ *glitter words change to SINGING CONTEST*

Ame: singing contest

*ta dara dara~!*

Tsuki:...will be hosted now.

Ame: squalo and bel will be the contestant!

Tsuki: the song... call me maybe by carly Rae Jepsen!

*hai so duet...cause the lyric would be the same, but in truth though, if this is a real show then it would be seperate.*

Bel + Squalo : I threw a wish in the well...*not duet, they were on different pace and squalo is shouting it out and bel was using some weird noise.*

Squalo: DONT ASK ME I'LL NEVER TELL!

hosts: *cover their poor ear*

Bel: I looked at you as it fell shi shi

Hosts: *sweatdrop*

Bel + Squalo: and now you're in my way~!

Bel: I trade my soul for a wish ushi shi

Squalo: PENNIES AND DIMES FOR A KISS

Bel + squalo: I wasnt-

Tsuki: hai stop. thanks for that.

Squalo: voii WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

Ame: well the audience...

Audiences: *foams everywhere*

Tsuki: yeah you're killing them *sigh*

Rei: Xanxus here's your meal...

Xanxus: trash where my meat.

Rei: no meat for you, eat your veggies *darkest glare ever*

Xanxus: no, trash give me meat.

Tsuki: now you will eat it.

Xanxus: how so trash?

Tsuki: *sweet sicken smile at him* cause if you dont I'll open up your belly and put it all in~!

Xanxus: oh you wont trash. I'm stronger then you trashes.

Tsuki: oh wanna see~? *have the yuno smile and knife on her*(see future dairy for it)

Xanxus: hmph, no trash.

Tsuki: *use incredible speed and instantly appeared in front of Xanxus* eat it now will ya~? *sweet smile while pointing the kinfe toward his belly*

Xanxus: *glup* (ooc, right there)*eat them*

Tsuki: sigh, this is hard *went back to normal* acting a yandere character is fun though...

Rei: you could have did it either way...

Ame: all weapons are sent out just now! but hey, give them back though~

Tsuki: Tsuna~ Giotto~

Yuki: now lets have the reviewer here~

Purpleclover: Hi!

Tsuki: hello~

Tsuna: I dont mind...*timid*

Giotto: *smile brightly* ok!

Audiences: KYAA~ I WANT TOO~

Purpleclover:*kissu*

Audiences: KYAA~

*Purpleclover was quickly transported back to prevent damage*

Tsuki:...anyways Mukuro and Daemon~

Rei: I should have my fun~ *illusions of eggplants on them*

*lets have some fun without crazy fangirls around ;) we dont need a more bloody studio cause it's hard to clean them off~*

Ame:I could see the resembles of this...

*both daemon and Mukuro was kicked to the stage*

Daemon: and why do I need to do this?

Mukuro: kufufu, we should just get along.

Daemon: *glance at him*

Ame: and now we present *drum roll* I LOVE EGGPLANT enjoy~

-insert song here(I dont have the lyric and cant find them online :(-

-finish-

Audiences: *claps and cheers*

Tsuki: and that's the last one!

Ame: hai~

Rei: is this somehow short?

Tsuki: the gifts and stuffs and comments are all not here, that's why~

Ame: but questions we would definately answer, but they are not questions!

Rei: well...

Tsuki: but still thanks for all of the compliments you gave us! the author takes them by heart and it motivates her to continue to the very last chapter!

Ame: and there's 2 more chapters left~ chapter 14, then 15, last!

Rei: hai~

Everyone: ja ne! *waves to camera*

-ending theme-

* * *

><p>I'm sorry how more and more device came out, but hey, it's the future and fiction world.<p>

thank gosh I added the extra dialogues this time, I keep forgetting to put reactions up for a lot of chapters .

sorry for extra late update.

ah, and for next time, please dont put too much dares up for one review, cause I need more time to finish those up and I want to make it happen that it was publish at christmas, so please not too much dares!

KHRxAo no Exorcist is currently the most voted! remember to mention it in your review ne~

I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter. hey, I did this in one day. :\

and I'm pretty much frustrated for the power went off when I am almost finish so I had to retype the whole thing, ungh!

ja ne~ stay tune~

ps. Hikaru Einsberg your dare was so long to fit in so it would be post up to the next episode!

-Yue


	20. Chapter 14

Twins Dare show: KHR: Christmas Version 2012!

still remember last year's christmas? I wrote one for that time, and I'm here this time too! hooray!

ahh, old times, I hope my skills of parody havent rusted yet...

disclaimer: would I still be here if I own them?

warning: ooc top to bottom .

* * *

><p><strong>AT Reina-school of performing arts<strong>

Tsuki: welcome to

Ame: TWINS DARE SHOW!

Rei: Christmas version~

Kei: better not make a mess here. *glares*

Hosts of the show: *chorus* hai~

Ame: this is kei of the discipline community~

Tsuki: and I got a feeling this guy can get well with kyoya...

Rei: but then, they are the same~

Ame: yep!

Rei: this time we host it at school~ for all to see!

Rei: yep!

Ame: and still, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

*puff goes the firework*

*pretty fireworks on the air*

Tsuki: kirei na~

Rei: yeah...

Ame: ^^

Rei: alrighty~ lets have our first dare, by _Hikaru Einsberg_

* * *

><p><em>I feel Guilty not to say Happy birthday to you guys...Me sorry...and happy belated birthday..'.Le also give cake and super fluffy dogs and cats<br>Alright! here are my requests!  
>Truth:<br>Alaude: Since Kyoya is related to Fon, Are you related to Fon as well?  
>Tsuna: Who do you choose to train you if Reborn let you choose a substitute tutor? Xanxus, Kyoya, Mukuro or Squalo?<br>Reborn: Who makes you more proud? Dino or Tsuna?  
>Kyoya: If Tsuna were to be removed in the position of Decimo for a 'herbivore', would you resign your position of Cloud Guardian or would you stay?<br>Giotto: If you had a little brother, who would it be?  
>OkDares!<br>Acrobaleno: Act like the Tenth Generation (except for Yuni)  
>Mukuro: Get all of Byakuran's Marshmallow and burn it...<br>Tsuna: Give Byakuran a pack of creampuffs  
>Mukuro, Kyoya, and Tsuna: Sing 'Immoral Memory' by Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo and Kaito<br>Reborn: Turn into an adult (Tsuki-san, I'll give you a bullet to make Reborn an adult for the whole show but troll him and say that he'll turn back after he sings the song) and sing 'Top of the World' by CHEMISTRY.  
>Hosts: Cosplay as you're favorite anime character<br>Everyone(Except Hosts): Say your most embarrassing secret, and Reborn, if you do say the 'I burnt or bit my tongue while eating or drinking', Tsuki and Ame will force you to eat a 3-meal course of Bianchi's cooking...please_

_That's all! I hope to see more of your work soon!_

_Keep up the good work_

_P.S-I will give you guys some cookies, games that are from 50 years in the future with consoles and for our beloved Hosts and Author, All-expense to your favorite anime world_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: hai arigatou~<p>

Tsuna: where am I?

Hayato: tenth! dont worry I would protect you!

Ame: oh and look, the characters are all here!

Reborn: yo Tsuki.

Tsuki: hai~

Rei: anyways lets have the characters answer the questions!

Alaude:...no herbivores.

Ame: yep~ never ever in a lifetime~

Alaude: herbivore.

Tsuki: next questions~

Tsuna: HIEE! ALL OF THEM ARE BAD CHOICES!

Tsuki: just chose one sigh...

Ame: I think xanxus is better.

Tsuki: ehh, mukuro is good too~

Rei:I think kyoya is good too...

Tsuna: ehh...ano...I think, Kyoya...

Kyoya: who gives you per-

Tsuna: I mean, Hibari-san! HIEE DONT BITE ME TO DEATH!

Kyoya: hn.

Ame: right~ Reborn~

Reborn: I'll say dame Tsuna.

Dino: ehh~

Reborn: he's much more success than dino.

Tsuki: next, Kyoya?

Kyoya: I am never a guardian herbivore.

Ame: a re~

Rei: and giotto?

Giotto: of course Tsuna, my cute little grandson~*hug Tsuna*

Tsuna: p-primo-san...

Ame: so now~ dares!

Tsuki: arcobalenos should act like the tenth generation~

Reborn: *twitch*

Fon: oh?

Ame: sou sou~

Mammon: do I get money from this...

Ame: well, you do get several vouchers...or, informations that you dont know and want to know...*smirk*

Mammon: like what?

Tsuki: hm, like, this?*shows a picture(censored)*

Mammon: hm, how much you want for that?

Ame: just join and that's it!

*after a whole load of bribing with other arcobalenos they finally decided to join in.

Reborn: EXTREME!

Mammon: kufufufu...*mysterious smile*

Tsuki: *pfft*

Fon: TENTH!*have an Hayato look on his face*

Colonello: ma ma~ haha

Ame: K-kawaii...

Skull: kamikorosu*cant even see his face with the mask on.*

Verde: bow before me! bwahahahaha! *childish smile on his face*

Rei: *pfft!* hahahahaha! I cant hold this! *laughs*

Tsuki: I know right, hahahahaha!

Ame: a-anyways, n-next dare.*try to hold her laughters*

Mukuro: oya? sure...

Yuki: *transport Byakuran and his marshmallows here*

Byakuran: what?

Tsuki: so, Mukuro?

Mukuro: kufufu~ *burn marshmallows with real illusion*

Byakuran: NOO! MY LOVELY MARSHMALLOWS!*miracally being tied to a pole.*

Mukuro: done~ kufufufu~

Byakuran:*cries*

Tsuna:...uh, here?*gives creampuff*

Byakuran: *sniff* thanks Tsu-chan...*smiles* (all27, remember~)

Tsuna; you're welcome...

Ame: Mukuro, Kyoya and Tsuna, sing immoral memory!

Rei: isnt that the creator's fav song?

Tsuki: so deep and meaningful right~

Ame: I got it, Tsuna as KAGAMINE LEN, Mukuro as KAMUI GAKUPO, Kyoya as SHION KAITO!

*starto~!*

Ame: ja hajime yo~

*drum sound*

*song comes in*

Mukuro: se~pia iro ni, somaru mioboe no ano joukei~

Kyoya:Ta~ikutsu na sora, miagete wa Tameiki majiri no gogo

Ame: the song is so good omg~

Tsuki: they sand it so well too!

Audiences: *cheer*

Mukuro+Kyoya: Remember Kegareta tsumibukaki ai

Tsuna: ke~ga~reta~

Mukuro+Kyoya:Jikan ga moshi modoseru nara

Tsuna: ai wo modoresu nara~

Mukuro+Kyoya: Anata to sugoshita azayaka na

Tsuna: sugoshita kisetsu ~

Mukuro+kyoya: Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai

Tsuna: mou ichido shiritai~

Ame: sugoi ne~

Tsuki: kyaa~

Rei: that's a bit weird.

Tsuna: nando demo~ anata no na-mae, yobu-kara, omoidashi, te hoshikute, koe, kare, temo~

Ame: kyaa~ Tsuna~

Tsuki: kyaa~

audience: KYAA~~

Mukuro+Kyoya+Tsuna: Remember yami ni, ahh~ ochiteku~~ Remember!

*ends~*

Audiences: KYAA! *throws red flower to stage*

Ame: hai~ next dare...

Tsuki: Reborn~

Reborn: hn?

*BANG*

Tsuna: REBORN!

AdultReborn: nani dameTsuna...ite, why did you shot me, are you wishing for a death wish...*glares*

Tsuki: hai~ kansha suru yo! *hand him mirror*

AdultReborn: *shocked* wa-wha...

Tsuki: just for this, after you sing the song it would disappear.

AdultReborn: che.

Ame: ma ma~ *kicks him to stage*

Audiences: KYAA~ KA-KO-II!

*sings the song*(I'm so sorry I cant find the lyrics! TT_TT hyuk...hyuk...)

*song ends*

Audiences: KYAA! *faints*

Tsuki: hai, next...

Rei: so nano ka...ja~

*went to find dresses, clothes and such*

Tsuna: a re, doko ni cha teru no...

Hayato: idk but I will protect you tenth!

Rei: *cosplay as Izaya* haha, I wanna try this for a long time!

Tsuki: *cosplay as Lelouch* ha, this is fun~ *she use a wig of course*

Ame: *cosplay as haruhi suzumiya* haha~ I was wondering what I could wear when I shot this, huh~

Rei: so next dare...

Ame: ah yes, if you dont say it we would shuffle back to the past and see them~

Tsuki: the school have huge systems sa~

Tsuna:...ma, everything I did in my life is embarrassing, there isnt a thing that isnt, ne...*depress mode*

Hayato: t-that's not true tenth! you're a very nice and good person!

Takeshi: s-sou dayo! you even save my life, hora, I'm still here because of you!

Tsuna: d-demo, Yamamoto-san only think of suicide because of my words, and Gokudera-kun is only here because I'm the tenth...

Ame: hey dont be so depressed, com'on, it's Christmas!

Rei: sou sou! everyone is suppose to be having fun! this is just for fun, and laughters!

Tsuki:...*whisper to camera* why did this became a drama instead of a dare show...

Hayato: ...hm, my embarassing secret eh...

Ame: he just went fully ooc didnt he?

Rei: dayo ne...

Hayato: hm, since tenth did his I will do mine's too!

Ame: did Tsuna did his?

Tsuki: well he said everything about him is embarrassing...

Rei:s-sou...

Hayato: ah, it wasnt a secret or anything but I think this should do eh...

Tsuki: nani nani?

Hayato: so I was at this amusement park sometime when I was a kid sa, I was thinking to have some fun so I went in to the ghost house...it wasnt scary at all!

Ame: how do you want to continue that story...*sweatdrop*

Hayato: ah, so I was like, I could do better then them! so, I scared all the peoples that play as ghost!

Ame: how?

Hayato: I scared them and beat them up and throw my weapon of course! *sparks*

Tsuki: *thinks* that isnt an embarrassing secret...

Rei: *thinks* more like a scary and violent story...

Ame: ha-hahaha*nervous laugh* anyway, takeshi?

Takeshi: sou ne! ah, yeah, now that I think about it it was rather embarrassing ne~

Rei: nani？

Takeshi: you see, I was praticing baseball at that time ne, and then, pang! I hit a person's head with my bat! he got injured so hard his head was bleeding...now that I think about it, I hope he's alright!

Tsuki: nantoka...

Ame: itai.

Rei: I doubt he survived...

Ryohei: my turn to the extreme!

Ame: ja nani?

Ryohei: I extremely went to the convinient store! and then I went up to pay, and when I pay I said EXTREME PAYING and the girl fainted! it's not embarrassing but it's weird!

Rei: iie, that's rather normal...

Tsuki: sou...

Ame: sugi, mukuro.

Mukuro: kufufufu~ I guess this applies to my cute little nagi too...*Chrome takes her place*

Chrome: a-ano...there's this time, um, that me and Mukuro-sama is together...

Tsuki: ehh souka, I thought they never met!

Chrome: that's when he saved me, um, and he went to this place...

Ame: what place?

Chrome: um, it was a long time ago, so I dont really remember...

Rei: ehh~

Chrome: and he...well, mukuro-sama tripped and fell down the stairs...

Ame: ...lame.

Chrome: he rolled down to the very bottom too...

Rei: cant his illusions help him?

*silence~*

Ame: anyway next...

Kyoya: hn...

Tsuki: lets just have a flashback for him!

Kyoya:...hn.

Ame: I see, he wont say it right...

*flashback*

Kyoya: hn...*walking to school as usual*

Cat: miao~

Kyoya: hn?*walk towards it*

*play with it for a while...*

Kyoya: hn...*was late to school*

Cat: *scratch him*

Kyoya:...

*flashback ends*

Ame: so, got late, and got scratched by a cat?

Kyoya:*unpleasent aura*

Tsuki: doesnt look like it is that story that he wanted to tell...

Rei: reborn next!

Reborn: hm...I guess I really have to do it hn, you own me one..

Ame: sure thing!

Reborn: sa...I guess it was last time...I was listening to ipod musics...

Ame: oh?

Reborn: and I was singing out loud too...

Tsuki: ahh! I remember now!

Ame:...eh?

Reborn: so it was you..

Tsuki: haha, gomen ne, Reborn san~

Reborn: tsk...*chase Tsuki around*

Ame:...huh?

Tsuna: ohh, that broadcast of songs last time!

Hayato: ahh! sou tenth! I remember now! the worse singer ever!

Reborn: what-

Hayato: gomenasai reborn san!*bangs head on floor*

Ame: ahem, so that's about it right...

Rei: how is it the most embarrassing secret ever...

Tsuki: I dont know?

Ame: either way, next review by _ .92_

* * *

><p><em>OMG I LOVE THIS! *smiles* If it's alright with you two I would like to make a dare.<br>I dare Haru to be a love interest for Primo and his Guardians and Tsuna and his Guardians including Rebirn too! :D Thanks. *hands you two cookies* Ja ne_

* * *

><p>Tsuki: a ra~ Ha-ru-chan~<p>

Haru: hahi?

Ame: sa! love everyone then~

Haru: hahi! this person really looks like Tsuna-san!

Ame: sou dayo~

Giotto: a-a-a re?

Ame: haha~

Haru: hahi! all of them looks like Tsuna-san's friend!

Tsuki: dayo ne~

Rei: how is this doing anything?

Ame: sa?

Tsuki: *shots love on sight bullet to Haru~*

Haru: *chase off everyone.*

Ame: haha, so everyone is being chased on by the lovesick haru!

Tsuki: is that how you use lovesick...

Rei: either way next dare by _gouenjiXnatsuki_

* * *

><p><em>Dares!<em>

Tsuna-kun! I wanna hug you desu! Can I onegai?  
>Primo-kun Hang out with Cozart and G why there wearing Namimori Middle Girls Uniform<br>Hibari... Can I bite you to death! I'm stronger than you *grins*  
>Dino-san Your cool! Can you teach Hibari how to dougie?<p>

That's all for now!

* * *

><p>Ame: oh course he will! ne?<p>

Tsuna: yeah... *smiles brightly*

*Tsuna ish transported to you~*

Tsuki: ja Primo, go!

*cozart and G was dragged into the dressing room~*

**TEN MINS LATER**

*was finally out with Namimori chuu girls uniform*

Rei:...wow...

Ame: k-k-kawaii!

*was sent out to hang out!*

Tsuki: *follows them with a camera*:

Giotto: a-ano...

G: what. *dark aura*

Cozart: this is so embarrassing...

Giotto: I am more embarrassing...sigh...

G: well, you wanna try switching with us?! ha?!

Giotto:n-no...

*silence~*

Tsuki: ...sigh...

Ame: hai...owari~

Rei: so fast!

Ame: yep~

Tsuki: oh my god so silence.

Rei: ja sugi.

Kyoya: oh? *interested* hn.

*he was transported to wherever you want the duel to be!*

Ame: DINO SAN~

Dino: hai?

Tsuki: teach Kyoya how to dougie!

Dino: a re ka...ii yo~ Kyoya~

Kyoya: bronco...

Dino: lets go!

*went to dance hall.*

Dino: hai se no!

*dance go here*

Kyoya:...*moves swiftly*

Dino: yaru ja nai? *wink and thumb up*

Kyoya:...Kamikorosu. *chase chase*

Ame: hai~ last dare by _ 18_

* * *

><p><em>Awesome as always! XD<br>Will be waiting for the next chapter! :)  
>Update soon...<em>

Dare:  
>Alaude: let me hug you. :)<p>

-Gale

* * *

><p>Tsuki: haha~<p>

Alaude:...no.

Ame: com'on~

Rei: just one ok?

Alaude: no.

Ame: have Rei as an example!

Rei: m-me?! no no! yada yo~

Tsuki: just one~

Rei: yada yada!

Alaude: no.

Ame: aww...

Tsuki: *hugs Alaude*

Alaude: ah- *blush*

Tsuki: dou~ so go huggie!

*sent off to your place for hugs~ xD*

Ame: hai owari desu~

Rei: next chapter is the last chapter...

Tsuna: hontoni?

Ame: sadly...

KHR Characters: _we were relief though..._

Tsuki: dont worry there will be a next time~

Ame: sou sou!

*fireworks~*

Rei: see you next time then!

Ame: review ne~

*ending theme with party background...*

* * *

><p>rush rush, merry christmas!<p>

I finally made it!

last chapter would be up, but let me rest a while...

x-x

review ne~

ja ne~

-Yue


	21. chapter 15- Final Chapter

Twins Dare Show-KHR-Final Episode

it's finally done! it's the final episode!

sorry for lateness, even the last chapter x-x finals, I completely forgot all about that xD

* * *

><p>Tsuki: welcome to TDS!<p>

Ame: final chapter desu~

Rei: well the next dare show is going to be host by us too though...

Ame: so we're going to get more busy for the next couple of month~

Tsuki: depending on the creator, I heard that the creator want us to be in her KHR fanfic as ocs...

Ame: oc fic?

Rei: making us a mafia family, right~

Tsuki: and a moon guardian too...

Ame: Tsuki, that would be you?

Tsuki: yes, but the bad part is, her imagination always run so wild that she might just change everything...

Rei: well, yeah, like, changing the background story and stuffs like that, she really like complicated stuffs huh...

Tsuki: the thing is, they already planned the ending first.

Ame: and?

Tsuki: concluding all of us will die.

*silence~*

Rei: ...well, they arent real anyways...rumors, just rumors.

Ame: off the chit chat now, last chapter! lets have our first review~!

* * *

><p><em>YukiHibari18<em>

_Hello author-san~_  
><em>it is very nice to meet you<em>  
><em>So... This are my dares:<em>  
><em>Tsuna: be in boss mode for the whole chapter<em>  
><em>Gokudera: be nice to the ones you hate(PS: give Lambo grape candy)<em>  
><em>Yamamoto: be serious in this chapter for once<em>  
><em>Mukuro: wear a pineapple hat and let Kyoya do anything to you(torture him if you want)<em>  
><em>Kyoya: I'm a fan... So after you completely finish what you did to Mukuro *blush* can i spend a day with you roaming around Namimori? 'cause i really like to know you better<em>

_Well that's all. Thanks~_  
><em>*gives a two layered cake to the twins*<em>  
><em>Ciao~<em>

* * *

><p><em>That was a nice chapter haha! I love the part of mukuro falling down the stairs XD<em>  
><em>(PS: i accidentally sent the dares on ur PM... Sorry about that...*sweatdrop*)<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: we did read it, but it was long, and a lot to do, so the creator decided to put it in this chapter instead!<p>

Ame: and why no other send dares?! this is le last chapter why not send more dares Q-Q

Rei: lets do this first though, and here comes them.

*10th gen arrived*

Tsuna: ohayo! *politely*

Ame: ohayo desu~

Rei: konbanwa.

Ame: wait wha?

Rei: lets have the dare going, ok?

Tsuki: *shot Tsuna HDW mode*

Tsuna: *HDW mode*

Hayato: tenth!

Tsuki: Hayato~ be nice to everyone!

Hayato: you women...like who...

Ame: like, Lambo?

Hayato: hmph, stupid cow...

HDWM Tsuna: be nice, Hayato.

Hayato: hai tenth-wait what?! o.o

HDWM Tsuna: what, Hayato?

Hayato: uh, nothing, tenth!

Lambo: haha bakadera! play with me!

Hayato:...sure, Lambo! and here's some candy lambo~ *force out a super bright smile!* *sparks*

Lambo: *feel like crying* BAKADERA ISH SCARY!HUAAA!*runs away*

Ame: uh, next dare.

Tsuki: Takeshi, be serious!

Takeshi: ahahahaha~

Ame: if you dont Tsuna would be killed!

Takeshi: eh? o.o you wont dare *suddenly, a murderous aura filled the whole studio*

Rei: I-I-I-G-Guess-t-t-hat c-c-ount? *shivering under pressure*

Tsuki: uh, just stay like that.

Mukuro: *is being tied up and having a pineapple hat on him* kufufufu...

Kyoya: *glaring and having his toufa out...is that a mysterious smile on his face? oh no, RUN!*

*censored on screen, too disgusting.*

Kyoya: hn, lick blood off his toufa.

Ame: well, I saw this phrase on the internet, fits here the most. well, but I think it is a bit offensive though.

Tsuki: what words?

Ame: "still a better story than twilight" *dum dum dum*

*on screen, the words pop up behind Kyoya so cool and manly.*

Rei: either way, lets send Kyoya off to his journey*

*Kyoya is sent off to Namimori and walking with you lol~*

Ame: and, next dare by_ ilovefonandalaude_

* * *

><p><em>dare alaude and hibari to fight and alaude wins, fong tells us if he and hibari are related. truth tsuna do you like hibari as a friend or something more *yaoi 1827 fangirls scream*<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuki: oh okay!<p>

Rei: well, we have to interupt the date for a min.

*kyoya is transported back*

Ame: let them fight then~

* they fight*

*alaude wins*

Kyoya: tch.

Alaude: hn.

Fon: I think we are, well, maybe we are relatives?

Ame: ja Tsuna?

Tsuna: n-no...

Kyoya: hn...

Tsuki: well, I know.

Ame: hai?

Tsuna: hie!

Tsuki: Kyoya looks him more than a friend but Tsuna is too scared to even admit him as a friend.

Ame: oooh~

Rei: that's all the dares?

Ame:...yes.

Rei: fine. *transport Kyoya back to Namimori*

Tsuki: for ending, lets post up though thank you letters from our reviewers~

* * *

><p>Soaring Demoness<p>

ARIGATO! FOR DOING MY DARE! :D

* * *

><p>18<p>

Awesome as always! XD  
>Update soon (if its not over yet)... ;D<p>

Ciao ciao  
>-Gale<p>

P.S. I get one hug from Alaude :)

* * *

><p>gouenjiXnatsuki<p>

I never expect Cozart and G are awesome in that uniform! And Tsuna thanks for the hug I'm so touched! *blush* And Kyoya thanks for the duel! Awesome! For Dino-san you teached Kyoya well Good job! Oh yeah thanks for letting my dare be in the fan fic! :D

* * *

><p>Hikaru Einsberg<p>

Hahaha, reading this fic is like the best Christmas gift I had (All the others are just mugs and a bunch of kiddie toys that are pathetic). Anyway, I hope you guys to have a Happy New Year and hope to see more of your stuff

* * *

><p>All Hosts: hope to see you soon~<p>

* * *

><p>well, thanks for all that supports!<p>

we have a fill up and good show because of the reviewers~ domo domo ne~ I am really really glad that a lot of you like my fanfiction!

and thanks for letting me have the courage to write too! This is my first official fanfiction that I try hard in! :)

KHR X Ao No Exorcist would be next. season 2 aside, it would be too soon to have a season 2 ;)

sorry it took 3 years to finish this whole show, 15 chapter, I though I could finish it in one year, but noo, now I realize some stuffs about being a writer xD

and again, thanks everyone!

-Yue


End file.
